Childhood Returns
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Everyone knew they were meant to be together. All the hardships and heartbreak they went through just to get back to each other. However there are some people who refuse to let others be happy. AtemuxYuugi
1. I Love You

**Childhood Returns**

**Genre****: **Romance

**Rating****: **T for language and suggested themes

**Pairing: **AtemuxYuugi (female), later some RyouxBakura, MarikxMalik, and SetoxJoey

**Summary****: **Everyone knew they were meant to be together. All the hardships and heartbreak they went through just to get back to each other. However there are some people who refuse to let others be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>: Yes I know the summary sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else. But believe me the story is way better so please continue reading and give it a try. I have been working on this story for four long years and it's about time I post it to see what others think of it.

Oh and before I forget **s2teennovelist** came up with the name, so it's thanks to her that this story has a title.

**Warnings**: No yaoi because it is a female Yuugi, but it's still puzzleshipping or blindshipping whichever way people want to look at it. Also Yuugi is a little OC, because she is not some shy little high schooler, which you will see in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I love you<strong>

A young lady no older than eighteen years of age stood before the huge estate. She had not been to this place in eight long years, but today she wanted to change that. This woman had long raven black hair with blond bangs and unique amethyst eyes. The clothes she wore were a simple blue jean skirt and a black tank top. In her hands was an overnight duffle bag.

She waited quietly for the doors before her to open and when they did, the family butler greeted her with a warm smile.

"My word…" He said in a surprised British accent. "Lady Yuugi, it is so good to see you again."

The lady now known as Yuugi curtsy for the butler and then made her way inside as the door was held open for her. "It's nice to see you again Henry. I hope the family has been doing well."

The butler took her bag and sat it on the side table near the door. "All as been well miss, except for lord Atemu. Things have not been right with him these last few days." He sounded a little on the sad side.

Yuugi flashed him a smile to try and cheer him up. "I can assure you Henry that after today Atemu will be right as rain."

This statement took the butler by surprise, before he nodded his head. "Oh please do help lord Atemu out. I would hate to see him throw his life away." He took the lead and led Yuugi with quick steps toward the back garden. This was where his young master was taking his afternoon lunch.

As they entered the garden, Yuugi took a minute to take in its beauty before her eyes fell on the patio table which two people were seated at. One of them was the young master himself, Atemu Sennen. He was the youngest son of four children having just turned 22. This man was the next in line toward owning a big music company his father currently owned that had been passed down through many generations.

Atemu was a handsome individual with sharp crimson eyes and a perfect tan. His black hair was spiked up into the shape of a star with crimson tips and blond bangs framing his face. Some of the blond went back into his hair like lightning bolts.

There happened to be a lady across from him talking nonstop about something. She was not such to look at with long curly blond hair and ugly green eyes which sparkled with greed and lust.

With a smirk on her face, Yuugi approached the two and cleared her throat to get their attention. When both eyes were on her, the crimson pair belonging to Atemu widened.

"Yuugi…" It was a simple whisper of her name that left his lips.

A smile broke out on Yuugi's face, glad that Atemu had not forgotten her. "I'm so happy to see you again Atemu. I hope you didn't miss me too much."

Atemu was still in a state of shock to really reply to that.

The other female looked to Atemu disappointed at being interrupted and having Atemu's attention taken away from her. "Atemu dear, who is this?"

A devilish smirk worked its way onto Yuugi's face as she faced the unknown female. "I'm Yuugi Sennen, Atemu's wife…"

There was dead silence for a good two minutes, before the lady at the table stood up quickly with a look of rage on her face. "What?" She yelled before turning to Atemu. "What is the meaning of this Atemu? You are engaged to me!"

Atemu looked between the two unsure about what to do. He had no idea Yuugi would ever come back into his life. "I…" For once he was at a complete lost for words.

Yuugi smiled sweetly again and moved closer to Atemu. She started to run her fingers through his hair and her other hand cupped his chin. "When I read in the newspapers that you were engaged I just had to come rushing home. I have no idea you would leave me for some slut so quickly."

"Slut!" The other woman exclaimed. "I am by no means a slut! I am a lady, who is engaged to the man you are touching. We are going to be married."

A glare was sent her way with such hate in its depth that it made the woman flinch. "Henry, would you be as kind as to escort this 'lady' out of here so I may have a word with Atemu."

Henry approached the table and gently placed his hand on the upset woman's shoulder. "Miss if you will just come this way."

The woman slapped his hand away and turned to her soon to be husband. "Honey!"

Atemu sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I think it would be wise for you to go with him for the time being. I will fix this matter do not worry."

"Fine, but you better make sure this matter is fixed before I tell my daddy about this." The woman stuck her nose up in the air and walked off with Henry.

Once they were out of ear shot, Atemu glared at the grinning girl before him. "Was there a point in all this?" He asked not one bit amused.

Yuugi continued to grin at him. "I put on quite the show didn't I. I had her so fooled that I was your wife."

Atemu sighed and rubbed his forehead again. "What are you doing here Yuugi?"

Yuugi's face grew serious as she looked at him again. "I came to stop you from making a huge mistake. There is no way I can let you marry a girl like that. She probably doesn't even love you just all the money you have."

"Why do you even care?" He sounded angry. "I haven't seen you for eight freaking years Yuugi and now you just randomly come around and care about me."

Out of nowhere Yuugi slapped him right across the face. Atemu didn't even know he had been slapped until a red mark started to appear on his right cheek and really started to hurt.

Yuugi glared at him with such hate Atemu flinched just like his 'fiancé' had. "If I remember correctly you were the one who told me you didn't want me around you anymore…" She stated with venom in her voice. "I have never once stopped caring about you after that incident, but you were the one who drove me to leave this place."

Atemu watched as Yuugi's face started to soften and tears fell down her face.

"Ever since that incident you have never been the same as the little boy I grew up with. I love the old Atemu who would shelter me and promise to always be there. You were the one guy who ever made me feel love." She reached into her shirt and pulled out a thin chain with a ring hanging off it. The ring was a black plastic band with a broken fake white diamond. It looked like it would fit a child's finger. "I remember when you gave me this and proposal to me when I was six. You told me I was your wife and that you loved me."

Atemu looked away with his eyes downcast. "We were children Yuugi."

Yuugi's eyes closed and she too looked away. Her voice broke with her next words. "But I have never stopped loving you…"

"What?"

Yuugi looked back at Atemu to see the disbelief in his eyes. "I said I have never stopped loving you. Ever since you pushed me away and I left I could not stop thinking about you. Every time I read the paper to see you with another girl, I could feel myself getting so mad, that I would date the first guy who asked me out even if they would break my heart in the end. I have been through so much heart ache, but every time I read that you are single again my heart beats faster because I think to myself that I have a chance to be with you again. However it was never long before another bitch was on your arm." She stopped to take a breath and balled her hands into fists.

"This last one finally threw me over the edge when I read that you were engaged. I got lucky when I got some good advice from a friend and he told me if really loved you I should come and fight for you."

Atemu then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He looked at it before handing it out to Yuugi. "I had this made for you after I yelled at you all those years ago to try and apologize but I found out you had left. I kept trying to find the perfect time to send it to you and try and get you back, but every time I would chicken out scared of what you would say to me."

Yuugi reached out and took the ring getting a good look at it. It looked just like the plastic ring she had, but this one was real and the diamond was a real amethyst stone that sparkled in the sun. It was such a breath taking ring that Yuugi couldn't believe Atemu was giving it to her. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"I always carry it around because I have never stopped loving you either." He replied as he reached out and took her hand into his. "All those girls never meant anything to me. The stupid publicist my dad hired for himself has hooked me up with all those girls to get my image up before I took over the company."

More tears spilt from Yuugi's eyes, but they were tears of happiness not sadness. "All this time I thought you hated me."

Atemu pulled her closer until she was sitting on his lap. "I could never hate you. I was just upset after what happened and I sadly took everything out on you." He explained as he put his arms around her. "I regret ever pushing you away and I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my arms, so I don't lose you again."

They looked into each other eyes seeing the love they still held for each other. Yuugi held out her hand to present Atemu with the ring. "You know what to say."

Atemu took the ring and chuckled. "Well Yuugi, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Yuugi tapped her chin in fake thought. "I don't know…"

Slipping the ring on Yuugi's finger, Atemu rolled his eyes. "Yuugi…"

"Duh!" Yuugi announced as she turned around to kiss him right on the lips. When they broke she had a wide grin on her face. "So can I go tell the bimbo to hit the road?"

"She's not a bimbo and I think it would be wise if I let her know we are over."

Yuugi's eyes took on a kicked puppy look. "Pwease! I promise to keep it PG."

A sigh came from Atemu before he nodded. "Okay go ahead, but I better not hear you cursed her out like a sailor."

The newly engaged Yuugi stood up and saluted him. "Aye Aye captain!" She started to leave, but turned around for a moment to ask another question. "By the way, if you never loved her why did you propose to her?"

"I got her a ring as a birthday gift and she took it the wrong way and started rumors that I proposed. That idiot publicist wanted me to go along with it for the time being because my dad has this party coming up, but I was going to break it off before the party and then use that as my excuse to stay home since I don't go out to parties with my family."

Yuugi flashed Atemu her ring with a smile. "It's time to get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>Sakura: Uh… sorry if this chapter made no sense but it will later on in the next few chapters. This is just the opening of a hopefully long story.<p>

Yumi: I'm sure lost…

Sakura: Wait until next chapter and things will be cleared up. We will get a long chapter about Yuugi and Atemu's past together.

Yumi: Whatever… Please review!


	2. Nobody's Fool

**Small Note**

**Sakura**: I'm not dead yet, but I'm happy with the reviews I got for this story. I was really surprised at how many people would want to read more, so here is another chapter!

Oh and I did mention at the end of the last chapter we would learn about Yuugi and Atemu's past together, well I decided instead of one long chapter I would drag it out a little into each chapter. I'm going to let my readers think over each piece of information and see what they can come up with.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Nobody's Fool<strong>

"Just four days ago in this very mansion behind us owned by the Sennen Family, Atemu Sennen youngest child of Aknamkanon and Amara Sennen dumped his fiancée Rebecca Hawkins for a new fiancée. This new fiancée has not been seen and there have been rumors of who she is, but no one has confirmed anything. For four days we have been sitting outside this mansion giving the people live coverage so the truth can be bought forth." A news reporter for a popular celebrity TV show stood outside the gates of the mansion talking into a camera held by the camera man.

There were other reporters camped outside the gates from popular magazines and shows hoping to catch a glance or more of Atemu's supposed new fiancée.

* * *

><p>Atemu's new fiancée stood inside her new bedroom looking out the window in her room by peeking around the curtains so she wasn't seen. She could see the view of the front yard perfectly and she could see all the reporters camped out. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned to the only other company she had in her prison of a bedroom.<p>

Yuugi placed her hands on her hips. "How long will it take before those stupid reporters leave? I have been locked in this house for four freaking days!" She jumped up onto her bed and lay down on her stomach.

The other person in the room chuckled and lazily flipped through a magazine resting on their lap. "It could take weeks or until they see your face." The person said with a shrug not once taking their eyes away from the magazine.

Yuugi rolled over onto her back and glared at the person's back. "Amun this is getting ridiculous! Nothing this family does is private one bit!"

Amun Sennen age 28 was the oldest child of the Sennen family. He was currently the singer and guitarist of his own rock band going by the name Gods of Egypt and under the label of his father's music company. If there was one thing going for Amun besides his career it was his hard core bad boy look he had about him. The 28 year old had bright red hair that was normally spiked up by hair gel, but that day it was laid down short and framed his face along with black bangs. His eyes were crimson like Atemu's which they get from their father and the same sun kissed tan as everyone in the family. His clothes that day were more lay back than his normal leather, he wore ripped blue jeans and a black mesh shirt with a white tank on underneath.

The rocker had to laugh at Yuugi's comment. "You are just now figuring that out. I think they even record when we use the toilet."

The two both busted out laughing, before hushing up when someone knocked on the door. Yuugi sat up and calmed herself down before letting the person know they could come in.

The door opened to reveal a petite maid with a tray of snack and two teas in cute china cups. She walked into the room before setting the tray down on the nightstand beside Yuugi's king size bed. After that she bowed to the two. "Lord Atemu wanted to thank his brother Lord Amun again for keeping Lady Yuugi company while they deal with the happenings downstairs. Lady Amara also wanted me to bring up some fresh snacks." She said then straightened and made her leave out of the room.

Amun rolled his eyes after the maid closed the door. "My brother is so weird. He always thinks he needs to thank everyone for every little thing we do to help him out."

"At least he thanks you and appreciates your help instead of taking it for granted." Yuugi informed him before taking her cup of tea to drink.

Amun ruffled Yuugi's hair. "I guess you have a point there," He agreed. "Atemu is a lucky man to have someone like you. He really missed you when you left."

A glare was sent Amun's way from the hair ruffle, before a smile lit her face. "Well I missed Atemu too and I was not about to let him married some idiot who only wants his money when he promised me eight years ago that I was going to be his wife."

Amun grinned at that and put an arm around Yuugi. "I always told him he had one hell of a lady in his life when you two were little."

Yuugi grin right back up at him. "I'll take that as a compliment."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before an idea came to Amun. He stood up and held out his hand to Yuugi. "Let's go check out the new studio dad built in the basement."

"That sounds like a plan," Yuugi agreed as she took his hand and let him lead her out of her room and sneak through the house to get to the basement on the first floor.

* * *

><p>Atemu was bored out of his mind. Both he and his father were sitting on the couch getting chewed out by his father's publicist because he broke up with his fake fiancée. The woman arrived but a few minutes ago and the only thing she could do when she got there was yell at them. Well she was mostly getting angry at Atemu for a stupid move like that, but honestly Atemu didn't care.<p>

Aknamkanon Sennen sat with a blank look on his face while listening to the annoying woman. As the two sat together it was easy to tell where Atemu got all his looks. Aknamkanon was a handsome man for someone going into his early fifties. He had short spikey black hair like his son and blond bangs that framed his tan face. There was some gray in his hair, but it wasn't over the top to make him look really old. His eyes were a darker crimson than his son's but they were almost the same.

The both of them were dressed in business attire which was a black suit with white shirt and a crimson tie. Atemu had long taken off his jacket already getting sick of the suit, but had to look good for the publicist or she would chew him out for that.

The woman in front of them was Lily Toto from Toto's publicist company. Her family owned the company that produced the best publicists around to help the wealthy with their image and any damage control needed done. Maya Toto, Lily's older sister, used to work for the Sennen family until she got married and ended up pregnant. Maya passed Lily onto the Sennen family after she graduated from college so she could get a feel of the work environment for publicists and Maya knew the Sennen family would treat her right. However no one knew within the few years Lily had worked for the Sennen family that she would become trouble.

Things had been fine with the woman until she started to pick on Atemu and trying to get this face out there as the new face for the Sennen Company once his father retired. The only bad thing was Lily could not take a hint that Atemu didn't need a lady beside him to get his image up.

Lily put her hands on her hips. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

Atemu crossed his arms and stared at her. "I don't have anything to say."

"Atemu if you keep breaking it off with any woman I put you with it will not help your image one bit."

"My image this…! My image that…!" Atemu complained to her. "That is all you care about is my image! I have told you millions of times I don't need some stupid bitch on my arm to make myself look good. I also don't need my name plastered all over magazines and newspapers. The public knows I'm the son of two very wealthy individuals, so I don't see the point in trying to get my name out there more than it already is. My father isn't going to kick the bucket anytime soon so I won't be taking the company over for a while."

Aknamkanon had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Atemu had a temper when he got mad and it wasn't good to get on his bad side. That is also why he wasn't worry about Atemu when he would take over the company. Atemu was a strong willed man who will speak his mind and tell people what he thinks about them.

However someone didn't keep their mouth shut, because all three looked toward the door way when they heard a small giggle from a supposed to be hidden fiancée. Yuugi stood there with a smile on her face looking as cute as ever.

Lily glared at the girl as she skipped over to Atemu and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"That's my Atemu for you. Never scared to speak his mind," Yuugi said before kissing his cheek.

Atemu rolled his eyes before turning and kissing Yuugi's nose. "I thought I told you to stay upstairs."

Yuugi pouted and let go of Atemu to cross her arms. "It was so boring up there! Amun was going to lead me down to the basement when I heard you talking in here. I thought I would stop for a moment and listen to see what you were doing."

Aknamkanon looked back to the doorway to see his oldest son rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, before he turned and left whistling like he hadn't done anything. The CEO sighed and looked to Yuugi. "Eavesdropping again I see Yuugi. Do you ever change?"

Yuugi shook her head. "Nope!" She made sure to pop the p when she spoke to make it sound cuter.

Lily took a good look at how Yuugi interacted with Atemu. She could see the looks and the way they touched and kissed each other. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this was Atemu's new fiancée. "So you are the mysterious fiancée everyone wants to know about?"

"And who wants to know?" Yuugi questioned not liking the way the woman looked at her.

"I'm Lily Toto and the publicist for this family," was the simple reply from Lily.

Yuugi looked at her for a minute. "Oh so you're the bitch who paired my Atemu will all those other idiots."

Lily looked shocked for a moment before she growled. "How dare you!" She turned to Atemu not in the least bit happy with his choice. "This is the kind of girl you want beside you. She would ruin you before you even got the chance to become CEO. I mean look at the way she dresses!"

Yuugi looked down at her clothes confused. She was in a simple pair of black shorts, white tank top and some white knee socks. "There is nothing wrong with my clothes!" She yelled back at the lady.

Atemu rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on. "Yuugi please go find Amun and let me handle this."

Yuugi was not in the least bit happy about leaving Atemu, but she could see how tired and frustrated he was. "Alright sweet heart, but come find me after you are done." She gave him a kiss, before leaving the room to find Amun.

* * *

><p>Amun was hanging around the stair case when Yuugi found him and he could tell she wasn't happy. "That bad..?"<p>

Yuugi sighed. "You don't know the half of it. That woman is crazy! She basely told me I dressed badly."

Amun chuckled. "You do not dress bad, you dressed better than most women I know. Lily just likes the upper class people of life. Anyone of lower class is seen as beneath her."

"Oh so when have I been lower class?"

"She doesn't know who your parents are Yuugi. Plus she thinks everyone of upper class should dress as professionals and never look comfortable in their clothes." Amun pointed to his own attire. "I won't tell you how many times I have dressed like this and gotten a rotten look from her. She keeps trying to tell me these clothes will ruin me."

Yuugi giggled at that. "No I think it makes the ladies love you more."

Amun ruffled her hair. "At least you agree with me. I'm hoping one day dad just decides to fire her and let us handle our own image. We don't need some publicist trying to tell us how to look or who to date." He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "She was great at first and has helped the company a few times when it looked like dad was cheating on mom, which he wasn't might I add. But as Atemu got older she started to turn on him and all she cares about is how he looks for the company as the future CEO."

"If she knows what is good for her she will back off my man. I know what is best for him and she ain't good for him. I can see the way she stresses him out." Yuugi looked up at Amun worry clear in her eyes. "Atemu is strong, but I have seen him at his worst and it isn't pretty. I think all of this pushing him to have a girl on his arm has really hurt him."

Amun agreed. "I talked to him a few times when I was on the road and every phone call he sounded more tired. I think he almost believed that he had no control of his life."

Yuugi looked down at the ring on her hand. "I truly love Atemu for who he is and even after what happened eight years ago I never stopped. Atemu and I have been through so much it's amazing we have gotten back together." She looked back up at Amun with a new found fire in her eyes. "I promise no matter what and no matter how hard it gets that I will not leave Atemu alone again. I have to be strong for him so he knows that he can make his own choices in life."

Amun wrapped his future sister-in-law in a hug. "I think the best choice so far was getting engaged to you."

Yuugi smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you…"

* * *

><p>Aknamkanon smirked at the look his ex-publicist gave him. Atemu even looked stunned at the move he just made. If there was one thing Aknamkanon couldn't stand it was seeing any of his children unhappy. He was truly sorry that he let things get so out of hand for Atemu.<p>

"I'll have your last pay check mailed to you within the week, but this is the last time I will let you hurt my son anymore." Aknamkanon fixed Lily with a glare. "My son has decided the right woman to stand beside him and she is more of a woman than you will ever be."

Lily's face grew red in anger. "How dare you fire me? I'm the best thing for his company!"

Aknamkanon stood and straighten out his suit. "No Lily you used to be the best thing, until you tried to rule my son's life." He looked down at Atemu with sorry filled eyes. "I'm sorry I let things go so far, but this is the final straw and I will not let you hurt this family anymore."

"I can't believe you." Lily started to pack her briefcase, before slamming it shut. She stood up from her seat and turned to leave. "You will regret ever firing me Mr. Sennen. Don't come crawling to me when your company goes downhill from bad publicity." She stuck her nose in the air and left.

Atemu relaxed in his seat and loosen his tie. "This day cannot get any better…"

Aknamkanon chuckled at his son and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry for all she put your through son. I should have stopped her sooner, but I guess I was hoping she could help you find someone to be happy with."

Atemu smiled at his father. "I can't say she helped me at all by forcing me to go out with those women, but if it wasn't for her Yuugi might not have come home to rescue me."

"You have one fine lady looking out for you."

Atemu agreed. "Yuugi is a blessing to me and I promise I will do nothing to force her away from me again. I'm not about to ruin my second chance at love."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura:<strong> So we have met some of the Sennen family and also got rid of the evil publicist. Don't worry she will not be return to make Atemu's life a living hell anymore.

Next time we will meet more new faces and hopefully I will soon get to the part that will let everyone know what happened eight years ago that force Yuugi and Atemu apart. I decided to draw it out and let things build up if no one read the top.

**Yumi:** Review!


	3. Smile

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **I figured everyone would be happy that I got rid of the publicist. Alright for this chapter we will be meeting the rest of the Sennen Family and some of Yuugi's family so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Smile<strong>

A month seemed to go by in no time and it was extremely hard to hide Yuugi as Atemu's fiancée. Reporters were always trying to sneak in a get a look or two, but were caught and kicked off the property before they could get any photos. Yuugi loved Atemu to death, but she was sick and tired of being trapped in the mansion. There were a few times she was able to leave the property, but that was only when she dressed as a maid and pretended to be running errands for the family. Amun also was in charge of escorting her everywhere and there were rumors going around that Amun had a new girlfriend which was a maid at the manor. The two had good laughs at that, but it would piss Atemu off.

Both Yuugi and Atemu wanted to tell the world the truth, but in a way they were trying to avoid Yuugi being hounded down by reporters and paparazzi. If Yuugi wanted to still be able to go to the mall and shop or go any other place like a normal teen than it was best to be kept a secret. There was no telling what stories the reporters would make up if they knew Yuugi was Atemu's fiancée and saw her hanging out with someone who wasn't Atemu. All kinds of stories would go flying and Atemu never wanted to see Yuugi's face on a magazine calling her a cheater.

It was currently the beginning of July and Yuugi was hanging out in the Sennen family indoor pool cooling off from the hot day. She would often find herself by herself most of the time in the house given everyone else had jobs to do. Amun and Atemu both had careers ahead of them while Yuugi had only just finished high school and was trying to decide whether to wait a year or go to college in the fall or spring. She had already apply to Tokyo University which was location in Tokyo, Japan and got in, but after getting proposed to by her lifelong crush she was unsure if she should wait. It wouldn't be hard to go to college and keep up her relationship with Atemu given the Sennen family live in Tokyo, but Yuugi had been waiting for this moment for years. She had been so long away from Atemu and she just wanted to stand by his side and never leave it.

A sigh escaped her lips as she also thought of her grandfather and friends back in Domino eight hours away from Tokyo. She had been living with her grandfather in Domino after what happened eight years ago and had made some great friends. Most of them would be going off to college soon and there was the debate to go back and see them for the last of summer vacation. Sure she would get to see Atemu for the rest of her life, but she didn't want to leave. Yuugi even thought about asking Atemu to go home with her so they could meet him, but then she remembered them talking about keeping things quiet even from friends.

It had been hard talking to all of her friends over the last month on the phone and not let them know about the great news. She hated keeping a secret like this from them. Hell she hated not being able to tell them that she knew the Sennen family. Most of her friends were huge fans of the Sennen children because all of them were super talented. The only thing her friends knew was that she had come to Tokyo to see her parents who worked for a company and couldn't take care of her so her grandfather did. Which was a huge lie, but she knew they wouldn't be able to see her, the same if she told them why she was really coming to Tokyo…

Yuugi lean back against the wall of the pool and looked at the ceiling. "Why is my life so hard?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had come home?" A female voice spoke up looking down at her.

Yuugi jumped and turned around to see a beautiful woman with black hair pulled into a bun and blond bangs framing her face much like Yuugi's. Her eyes were a dark forest green which did wonders with her pale skin because it made her eyes pop. She wore a long pink sun dress with a white tank top underneath.

"Mother..!" Yuugi shouted holding a hand to her chest. "Why did you scare me like that?"

Yukari Mutou giggled at her daughter. She was a beautiful lady for someone who had just reached the age of forty. Yukari was a light spirited woman who cared deeply for her daughter even if she wasn't always around like Yuugi's father. She was a model and dancer with many years still ahead of her because of her youthful looks. Amara and Yukari had met while going through modeling school and Amara helped Yukari out when many turned her down saying she was too young. Amara still helped her a lot even after retiring from her career as a model because of an accident that left a nasty scar on her leg and even kept Yukari from quitting her career when she felt like she needed to.

Yuugi loved her parents so much and understood many times when they had to keep her in the dark from letting the public knowing she was there daughter. It often left Yuugi at home with a nanny plenty of times or over at the Sennen manor to play with Atemu. The paparazzi could be cruel when it came to rumors such as one that Yuugi was Yukari's child from another man that wasn't Yuugi's father. That rumor was put to rest quickly when Yuugi's father publicly show DNA results from the hospital that Yuugi was his.

"Hey can't we get a hug?" A male voice spoke up moving out from behind the woman and putting his arm around her.

The male was a head taller than Yuugi and Yukari with bight amethyst eyes like Yuugi and wild black hair with red highlights. He wore blue jeans and a red tank top with a leather jacket.

Hiroshi Mutou was a strong willed forty five year old man. Yukari and Hiroshi met through friends back in Domino before they moved to Tokyo to get married. Hiroshi also wanted to move to Tokyo to start a career playing guitar and song writing for artists before he turned thirty. Lucky Yukari met Amara through modeling school and Hiroshi ended up being signed by Aknamkanon in helping artists write songs when they got suck. He made a lot of money through that which was good because before long Yukari and Hiroshi welcomed baby Yuugi to the family. When Yuugi turned five Hiroshi hit it big when a band was looking for a new guitarist and he signed on for the job. He had just ended a tour with his band and to his surprise when he comes home he finds out that his daughter is staying with the Sennen family and hadn't told him or his wife.

Yuugi looked between her crazy parents before climbing out of the pool to give them wet hugs. She loved her parents a whole lot, but it was hard sometimes being the daughter of two famous people when she in turn was nothing special.

"It's good to see the two of you." Yuugi said after she was let go and went to get her towel to dry off.

Yukari placed her hands on her hips. "How come you didn't tell us you were home?" She questioned. "I was not but two hours away in the next city over doing a photo shoot. When I got home yesterday I called Amara to see how things were going and I find out you have been staying here."

Yuugi sighed. "Atemu and I were trying to get a down low on things happening here. It is bad enough they are hounding Atemu I don't need them hounding me when they find out who my parents are. I've been able to keep that a secret for the time being. The reporters think I'm some maid who works here."

"What has been happening here?" Hiroshi asked wanting to know what his daughter had been up to. He was happy to hear that most had forgotten who Yuugi was since she went to live with his father. It gave Yuugi a chance to live a normal teenage life which is what both he and his wife really wanted her to have.

The only thing Yuugi had to do was show her parents the ring on her finger before Yukari squealed like a little girl and admired Yuugi's ring. "He seriously proposed to you!" She exclaimed before pulling Yuugi into another hug. "Oh baby I'm so happy you and Atemu are back together."

Hiroshi smiled. "I wasn't sure either of you would ever make up." He reached out and patted his daughter's head. "I hope you aren't rushing into things."

Yuugi broke free from her mother and smiled at them both. "We're taking things slow at the moment. There are personal things between us that need to be clear up before we tell the public about us and decide when to get married. For now we just want to be engaged and feel close again."

Yukari wrapped her arm around her daughter and started to lead her out of the room. "Well you will have to give me all the details about when he proposed and what you have been up to for the last month."

Hiroshi and Yuugi both sighed at the same time knowing it was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

><p>The next day two more individuals of the Sennen family finally arrived after being away for a while. The two happened to be Atemu's other two siblings who were both younger than Amun, but older than Atemu.<p>

Speaking of Atemu, he sighed as he lay out on the couch in the living area. He was trying to fight off a headache that had been plaguing him for the past few days. One because of the non-stop family coming back home and two the fight to keep Yuugi a secret…

Yuugi sat beside his side kneeling on the floor. In her hand was a wet cloth to cool down Atemu's warm forehead. He was on the border line of a fever and Yuugi wanted to prevent one. "Honey, why don't you lie down upstairs in your room?"

Atemu groaned and moved the cloth from his forehead. "I'm fine sweetheart I just need to rest a few minutes before my brother and sister get here."

Amun walked into the room and took a seat on the armchair across from them. "Little too late there little brother, they both just pulled in the drive a few minutes ago."

"Baby brother..!" A hyper female voice sounded as said woman walked into the room. She had a huge grin on her face at seeing her baby brother again. "I heard from a little birdy that someone got engaged and this time to the right girl."

Yuugi smiled up at Atemu's sister. "It's good to see you again too Yumi."

Yumi Sennen was a beautiful young girl with looks just like her mother. She had short chin length black hair and blond bangs. Her skin was tan and unlike her brothers she had light gray eyes like her mother. Her birth name was Akila Sennen, but after her acting career started in Japan, she changed her first name to have a more Japanese style name. The 27 year old had begun acting when she was 20, but when she was a little girl she made small appearances in kid commercials for clothing. The last two years she had been in the United States working on a movie.

Her outfit as normal was a pair of jeans with a pink t-shirt with a black skull on the front. She was a bit of a tom boy not liking wearing skirts and dresses because of having grown up in a house full of brothers.

The next person to walk into the room was the quiet soccer superstar Kek Sennen. He was the only one in the family who had a name that didn't start with an A. The 26 year old was the odd one of the siblings being overly quiet to everyone but his family and being very bright. He graduated from high school early and went to Tokyo University on a soccer scholarship and spent two years there before he was signed over to Japan's number one soccer team to go professional. He had been in Egypt visiting his grandparents when his mother called him with the news of his younger brother.

Kek had short blond hair and black bangs like their mother and her gray eyes as well. As like everyone in the family he too was tan. He was currently sporting some tan shorts and his green and white soccer jersey with the number one on it. In his hands was his favorite soccer ball he loved to practice with and he pretty much never let it out of his site.

Atemu sat up and greeted his brother and sister who were much older and taller than him. Sadly Atemu was the only one in the family who didn't get the tall gene. He was even a few inches shorter than their mother which drove him a little crazy. Amun, Yumi, and Kek got their height from their father, with Yumi only being a little bit taller than their mother and shorter than Amun and Kek.

"I didn't think my being engaged to Yuugi would bring everyone running back home," Atemu commented as he got out of the crushing hug from his sister.

Yumi giggled. "Oh non sense brother of mine... We all adore Yuugi and we had to come home to see if it was true." She said as she winked at Yuugi.

Yuugi blushed and stood up to hug Yumi who she too thought of as a sister.

"It's so beautiful seeing all my beautiful babies together again."

All five in the room turned to see Amara Sennen standing in the doorway with her husband. The two were smiling at them and Yuugi couldn't blame them. There was no telling how long it had been since the parents had all their children in the same room together.

Amara Sennen as mentioned was a beautiful lady for being an ex-model. She was 48 and still could pass for a 20 year old. Her long waist length blond hair was wavy and she had black bangs that framed either side of her tan face. She wore an ankle length cream color tube top dress with a gold color belt around her waist.

Aknamkanon and Amara had been married since Amara turned 18 and graduated high school. They grew up in a small village outside of Cairo and met through their parents being friends. After Amara had their first child at the age of 20, Aknamkanon age 24 at the time had lucky graduated college before Amun was born and was already working in his father's music company. When the company was turned over to Aknamkanon when he turned 26, he decided to move it to Tokyo because it wasn't doing well in Cairo. Aknamkanon and Amara's parents had not been happy about the two leaving, but they knew they could make it. Amara with the help of her husband after a year of living in Tokyo got the chance to go to modeling school, which had been her dream. A year after that the company Aknamkanon had tried to make better hit it off and things got even better for the two. They had struggled at first but were able to get their careers up off the ground and start a family.

Amara career sadly ended after Atemu was ten. She had been doing a runway walk when she tipped over her own dress and fell off stage. A nasty cut from the waist to the knee left her beautiful left leg ruined and no one would hire her. People protested against it and Aknamkanon wanted to sue Amara's manager for letting her go, but Amara decided to forget about her career and focus on her family. Her children were growing up without her and she was slightly sick of not being around for them.

The parents of the four children took a seat on the loveseat while Yumi took a seat in front of her mother on the floor. Kek chose to stand and bounce his soccer ball back and forth between his knees.

"If you break something Kek I will ban you from doing that in the house." Amara scowled her son to make sure she got the point across. There were many times the boy had played soccer in the house and broke something.

Kek agreed by nodding his head, but said nothing else.

Atemu looked around at his family. "So is this some family meeting or something?" He asked wondering, what was the point in all of them hanging around him and Yuugi's supposed to be quiet time.

Aknamkanon cleared his throat. "Your mother and I wanted to talk to the two of you over the details of this engagement. We talked to Yuugi's parents yesterday and we just want to make sure things will be taken slow."

"It's not that were worried that you are not making the right decision…" Amara added in. "It's just you two haven't seen each other in eight years."

Atemu could understand their worry. He smiled at his parents. "I understand your worry and Yuugi and I have already decided we weren't going to rush into things." He looked over at Yuugi who had sat down beside him. They held each other hand as he looked back to his parents. "We haven't talked about when we would like to get married, but we know it won't be too soon. As you said we have been apart for eight years and I think its best we spend more time together before jumping into marriage." He squeezed Yuugi's hand and gave her a kiss.

Yuugi looked into Atemu's eyes as she spoke to his parents. "I know in my heart Atemu was and still is the one for me. We may have been apart, but my love for him never stopped. This engagement is a symbol that we want to have this chance at love and that we never want to lose each other again." She turned to look at his parents and siblings and could see the happy looks on their faces. It made her smile that they were so happy for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>: We have met all of the Sennen family and Yuugi's parents. Next chapter Yuugi and Atemu will have a talk and Yuugi returns back to Domino to see her grandfather and her friends, before they go off to college.

**Yumi**: How much longer before we finally find out what happened eight years ago?

**Sakura**: A few more chapters either chapter five or six.

**Yumi**: Review!


	4. When You're Gone

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Early update given I will be away this week and will not be able to update this coming up weekend… I worked my butt off to get this chapter done before I left, now I'm tired and need this break… Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: When You're Gone<strong>

After a week had passed Atemu knew that he and Yuugi would need to sit down and have a serious talk. For a while she had been avoiding any and all questions about college. It deeply concerned Atemu that she may be thinking about not attending university to farther her education. Sure Atemu would one day own his father's company and could support them both comfortable, but he was sure Yuugi didn't want to become a house wife.

At the moment Atemu was behind his desk going through some reports for his father, since the man had left to go deal with a slight problem at the company. It wasn't anything over the top to worry about but Atemu's father had to deal with it before it got out of hand. One would think owning a record company would be easy, but it was a struggle sometimes having to deal with day to day drama from most of the talent signed on at their company.

With a sigh Atemu pressed an intercom button for the kitchen on his desk that had been put in for him and asked the chef in the kitchen to make him some lunch. Once that was settled he then pressed a different button that linked up to the whole house and called for his fiancée to come to his office to speak with him.

* * *

><p>Yuugi looked up at her name being called on the intercom system that had been installed. The house was huge so it was hard to find someone sometimes. The family had it put in eight years ago mainly for Atemu. There was a control device in each room with buttons labeled for every room so the person could pick the room they wanted instead of always doing an all call. Yuugi stepped over the board game she had been playing with Yumi in the floor of the living room and made her way to the door way. The device was located beside the door for easy to find access.<p>

She informed Atemu she was on her way before turning back to her game partner. "I'll see what he wants than be right back."

Yumi waved her off turning her attention to the TV that had been put on mute. "No rush…" She turned up the volume on the TV and was soon lost in the day time drama that was on.

Yuugi rolled her eyes and left the room heading up to her future husband's office.

* * *

><p>Just before Yuugi could enter Atemu's office that he shared with his father a servant was seen heading her way with a tray. By the look of the tray and what was on it, Yuugi guessed it was for Atemu. She smiled at the servant and offered to take it in for her.<p>

At first the servant protested it saying it was her job and that Yuugi shouldn't have to do her work for her, but Yuugi would hear none of that. After a little more reissuance that it was okay, Yuugi was able to take the tray and make her way into the office.

Atemu was hard at work on something that was on his laptop so Yuugi quietly closed the door with her foot. She made her way to the desk and sat the tray down.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked sweetly.

Atemu looked up at her and smiled. "Yes there was something you have been avoiding and I think we need to talk about it…" He motioned to the seat in front of the desk.

Yuugi lost her smile and plopped down into said seat. "Atemu…" She started with a whine. "Why do we need to talk about this? My college can wait until later."

The future CEO shook his head. "I will hear none of that Yuugi. You need to take the chance to go to college at a young age and enjoy it. I understand that you have not signed up for classes yet and the deadline is soon." He pulled out a folder and handed it to her. "I took the time to call your advisor and schedule you an appointment at the end of the week."

With no argument Yuugi took the folder and opened it. Indeed Atemu had done all the work to seat up her appointment and got her a list of classes that she would need to take for her major. She would have to pick five for the first semester to start out with then go from there each semester. However a thought hit her and she had to ask her next question. "How did you know I was accepted into Tokyo University?"

Atemu grinned at her. "Your parents were concerned after talking with you. They said with the way you sounded you weren't going to go to college until later after we were hopefully married. Last week they came and talked to me and told me that you had been accepted and that I should talk to you about it. However every time I tried to bring it up you avoid the subject so I decided to take matters into my own hands." He explained, before adding. "It took a day to get the admissions board to agree to let me make you an advising appointment. They said only students could make appointments, but after finding out who I was they let it go."

Yuugi rolled her eyes at that. "No doubt it's because of how much money your daddy gives them for the music department."

"My daddy gives money to the University for more than just the music department," Atemu defended playfully. He then changed to get back on subject, "So what do you say?"

"I guess I can't back out now." Yuugi said with a smile, before getting up and moving around the desk to give Atemu a kiss. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"Anytime…" Atemu replied before returning the kiss. "I'd do anything for my little one."

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, Yuugi had her appointment with her adviser and was scheduled for classes for the end of August when classed would start. That may have been settled but there was still one more thing she wanted to do before the beginning of August. Most of her friends would be leaving Domino mid-August to go to colleges around the world and she knew she wouldn't hear from them for a while. She had another long talk with Atemu and came to the decision to go home to Domino for a few weeks to be with her friends.<p>

So the Monday after her appointment with her adviser, Yuugi said goodbye to the Sennen Family and let her parents see her off at the train station. Atemu would have seen her off, but he refused to have him and Yuugi get caught together. It was a silly risk but Yuugi knew Atemu's heart was in the right place. Through the four hour train ride on one train and then another four hour train ride on a different train, Yuugi talked to Atemu on the phone and they even video chatted on her iPhone when no one was in the train cart with her.

She made it back to Domino by the evening hours and was surprisely greeted by not her friends but only her grandfather. Last time when she left Domino they had all been there, but this time it was only her relative.

Solomon was a strong old man for someone who was seventy-five. He had short spiky gray hair that was hidden under a black bandana and amethyst eyes. The outfit he wore was his normal work clothes a pair of dark green overalls with a cream color long sleeve shirt and brown work boots. He had had Yuugi's father at a young age with his high school sweet heart before either of them was in college. Solomon had been able to go to college to study archeology, but his wife had picked to be a stay at home mom. At first things were good for the family, but then one day after getting his degree and being out on a dig in Egypt, Solomon realized the dream he thought he had was not what he wanted. Solomon did not like being away from his family, so he changed career paths and ended up opening his own game shop. The Kame Game Shop was not that huge of a deal with only one store in Domino, but children in the neighboring areas loved it. It sold old and new games from board games to video games. The small game shop made a good amount of money, but money didn't matter to Solomon only making his family happy did.

When Yuugi was five however tragedy stuck when Yuugi's grandmother fell ill and ended up dying a few months later. Since Yuugi was so young at the time she didn't remember her very well, but Solomon always told Yuugi different things about her to keep her memory alive. Even Yuugi's parents helped out and would talk about her.

Yuugi knew her grandfather ran the shop to keep himself from being lonely after his son moved away and started a family along with his wife dying. That was one of the main reasons why Yuugi moved in with him eight years ago. It was a win-win with Yuugi being able to leave her family in Tokyo and start a new in Domino.

She smiled as the elderly man greeted her and she hugged him. Her grandfather was able to help her grown up into a fine young woman that everyone was proud of.

"I've missed you grandpa!" Yuugi said cheerfully.

Solomon chuckled and patted her back. "You haven't been gone for long. I barely knew you had left."

Yuugi pulled away from him. "I hate that I up and left you like that, but Atemu needed me."

Solomon was the only one in Domino who knew about Atemu. He had met the boy a few times when he went and visited his family in Tokyo. It had angered him a little when Yuugi came to him eight years ago after Atemu had hurt her, but he hadn't known of the whole story so knew he needed to hear everything before deciding if Atemu should ever be near Yuugi again. The best he was able to do was keeping Yuugi safe and protect her while she healed. Even after he learned the whole story from his son, Solomon still kept Yuugi in Domino with him until she decided she wanted to return to Tokyo.

The old man's eyes caught site of Yuugi's hand when she held them in front of her holding her carry-on bag. He grinned at her and lifted her hand up to get a better look. "It seems everything worked out just fine on your little trip."

Yuugi blushed and nodded. "Yes, Atemu and I have worked things out and we are going to take things slow before marriage."

Solomon agreed and took her bag to carry it for her. "So long as you're happy and he doesn't hurt you again. I will give you my blessings, but Atemu still needs to call and ask me." He teased.

"Grandpa!" Yuugi whined.

Solomon chuckled at that before leading his granddaughter out of the train station. As they settled in the car, he took an inch thin chain from around his neck and gave it to Yuugi. At the end of the chain was a cartouche pendent with his wife's name in hieroglyphs. He normally never took it off because it was one item he held dear to remember his love. "They didn't want me to say anything, but your friends have put up a surprise party. However I think you should know so you can hide that ring before they figure it out."

Yuugi smiled at her grandfather's thoughtfulness and took her ring off. She then put the chain through the ring before putting the chain around her neck and hiding the ring and cartouche under her shirt. It was perfect to keep the ring close and so she wouldn't lose it in her pocket or something. "I thought it was funny that they were not here and I knew you would have told them as soon as you found out I was coming home."

"I figured they had the right since before long all of you will be going down different paths and it will be awhile before you see each other again." Solomon commented as he drove them out of the parking lot.

Yuugi looked out the window as they drove through her second hometown back to the game shop which her grandfather lived above and placed a hand over where the ring was hiding under her shirt. It wouldn't be long before she would want to call Atemu again to talk to him, but she figured she could go for a few more hours so she could enjoy being with her friends. She knew Atemu wasn't going anywhere and within a few weeks she would be back home in his arms.

The only thing that bugged her was figuring out if she should tell her friends the truth or keep it quiet for a little while longer…

* * *

><p>The same day but no later than an hour after Yuugi had left, Atemu found the Sennen mansion rather boring. Sure he could talk to Yuugi on the phone and such, but it could never replace her being there next to him. Just as he was thinking things couldn't get worse they did.<p>

Two hours after Yuugi had left Amun came home from being out with his band with some disturbing news. Amun gather his father and Atemu into their father's office so they could talk in private before delivering what he had heard.

"What!" Atemu yelled making both his brother and father cringe. "How dare that freaking slut! She has no right to do this."

Amun knew his brother was beyond pissed, but he just hoped he could calm him down. "Do not worry little bro. According to my band mate she hasn't told the reporters anything yet, but she is once she can show them some proof. You know the reporters won't believe her unless she has something that proves she is engaged to you."

Atemu glared at his brother so harsh if only looks could kill Amun would be six feet under. "There is nothing stopping her from photo cropping me and her together in a picture!"

Aknamkanon rubbed his temple to try and get rid of the headache he knew that was going to come. "We have to make sure her and any other girls who are going to try this can't. With no one knowing who Atemu is engaged too rumors of all kinds will start to flow."

"There are already some about why I won't show Yuugi off…" Atemu replied with a growl. There had been one three weeks ago after he got engaged that the person Atemu was marrying was so ugly they didn't want her face in public. That one had gotten Atemu so mad he was tempted to go out and kill the next reporter he found. Yuugi had thought it was funny and just laughed it off.

Amun smiled at his brother. "This would all be cleared up if you just showed Yuugi off. Then no one would believe any other girl."

Atemu looked to his father, but Aknamkanon just shrugged his shoulders. "It's up to you Atemu. I will help set it up if you want to go through with it," was his father's quick reply.

Running a hand through his hair, Atemu turned to look to the two and nodded. "I don't want anyone else besides Yuugi on the face of a magazine beside me."

Amun grinned like he had won the award for best artist in the whole freaking world. "Just leave it all to me little bro and I'll make everything better!" He announced before leaving the room.

"Oh ra…" Atemu said with a sigh. "I hate to see what he comes up with."

Aknamkanon chuckled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he will make sure everything works out great for the two of you."

A phone ringing got their attention and Atemu pulled out his cell phone. "That would be my fiancée now." He fixed his father with a serious look. "We are not to mention anything to Yuugi until I know what my brother is up too. Then I will tell her the plan."

Once Aknamkanon agreed and had left the room, Atemu answered the phone. "Hey honey…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong>I said last chapter that in this chapter Yuugi would meet back up with her friends, but that didn't happen. However it will happen next chapter and there will be a whole chapter dedicated to it. I got carried away with this one and I didn't want it to end up long.

**Yumi: **So Yuugi was hurt by Atemu?

**Sakura: **Yes and No… I will say she wasn't physically hurt by Atemu because I don't want people reviewing and asking if Atemu abused Yuugi. That is not the case! But yes somehow Atemu did hurt Yuugi and she left home.

**Yumi**: Okay so next chapter Yuugi will meet up with her friends. Please Review!


	5. Wish You Were Here

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **This chapter will be fun because we get to meet Yuugi's friends!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Wish You Were Here<strong>

The Kame Game Shop that Solomon Mutou owned was located in the neighborhood district which surrounded the local high school Domino High. Amazingly it did good business not being downtown in the business district of town. The main reason for its business is because the students of Domino High passed it up all the time on the way to school, plus Solomon had more reasonable prices then other stores when it came to games. The shop itself was in the front about the size of a decent living room when the back part and the top were the apartment Yuugi and Solomon lived in. The colors of the place were tan with the roof being green and the word Game in big letters above the door in red to match the shop door. There was a side door near the driveway for easy access to the apartment for Yuugi instead of going through the game shop when it was closed.

At the time the shop was closed early since Yuugi was coming home, so Solomon pulled into the driveway and both got out. They headed to the door, Yuugi choosing to leave her bags until later. She really wanted to see how her friends were doing. Once the two were inside they took off their shoes and stepped into the dark living room. As soon as the lights came on Yuugi got a nice surprise...

"Welcome Back Yuugi!" shouted the group of Yuugi's closest friends.

The teen smiled at them before she was pulled into a group hug. They all started asking her questions about her trip and what it was like in Tokyo. Finally Solomon had to save her.

"Alright I know you missed her but you need to let her breathe…" Solomon playfully scolded the teenagers in his living room.

Yuugi was let go after that letting her breath in some fresh air. "I missed all of you too, but I wasn't gone for that long."

"Speak for yourself. It was so quiet and boring without you here." One of her friends complained.

Her name was Josephine Wheeler, but most just called her Joey. She was one of the first to make friends with Yuugi when she moved to Domino. This rough and tumbled eighteen year old tomboy had honey blond hair that was cut shaggy short to look like a boy and she had golden brown eyes. This teen turning adult was always getting into fights, but they were mostly to stand up for her friends. She liked to act like a guy joining in on burping contest and not afraid to play spots with the male students of Domino high before she graduated. The reason for the way she acted was mostly to her home environment. Her parents divorced when she was only ten and her mother took her younger sister of two years named Serenity and left Joey with her father. Her father was a good citizen when he wasn't dunk. He could never hold down a steady job after his wife left and it left Joey to grow up faster. She didn't live in the safest neighborhood either which left her to fight for herself when walking home from thugs who wanted to hurt or steal from her.

More than enough after Yuugi and Joey became friends Joey spent more time at Yuugi's place than her own. It wasn't until two years ago that Joey's mother moved back to Domino with Joey's younger sister and the blond moved in with them. Joey hadn't heard from her father after that, but she still loved the guy given he did sometimes care for her. The relationship between Joey and her mother wasn't the greatest either given the woman abandoned one of her daughters. Joey however came to understand after she found out her sister had been going blind and it was all their mother could do to get Serenity the help she needed and feed the two of them. Money was never something the Wheeler family had a lot of, but if a member of the family was ill they did everything in their power to make them better if they could.

Serenity Wheeler was standing by her brother with a smile on her face. She was a petite sixteen year old teenager. She was a junior at Domino High and the complete opposite of Joey. This teen was average in height being a little bit shorter than her much taller sister with mid back light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Unlike Joey she was girly all the way. She was always wearing skirts and light pink or yellow colors and was never one for violence. Even after growing up with bad eye sight she never let it get her down or take a smile off her face. Luckily for her two years back when she returned to Domino, her mother found a doctor who could completely repair her eyes so she wouldn't go blind at a young age. It took a lot of time and patient to save up the money for the surgery, but with friends helping they were able to raise the money. Now Serenity would have nothing to worry about in years to come as she grew up into an adult.

Yuugi walked over and hugged the two before turning to the rest of her friends. She gave respected hugs all around before everyone got settled to get the party started. As snacks and drinks were given out, Yuugi couldn't help but get a little teary eyed over the small reunion. She had no idea when they would all be together like this again. All of her friends, besides the two younger sixteen year olds, were going off to colleges around the world.

There was Anzu Gardener who was the first person to ever try and be her friend when she moved to Domino besides Joey back in Domino Elementary. She has short shoulder length brown hair and baby blue eyes, which make guys, fall for her all the time. The teen was a slightly less preppy ex-cheerleader of Domino high. Unlike all the other cheerleaders her looks and popularity didn't matter. The eighteen year old came from a middle-class family with a mother and a father plus being an only child she was a little spoiled. When she was little she had a dream of becoming a dancer and dancing in America on Broadway. Lucky for her, her dream was going to come true in September after she received a letter in the mail saying she was given a full ride scholarship at a college for the arts in New York City.

The next two of Yuugi's friends that she would miss was Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin. Yuugi met Tristan and Duke while in middle school. They were two of the males of the group and sometimes it was easy to guess why they wanted to be friends with them. Tristan was a fighter and one day after getting his butt handed to him by Joey in gym class he grew respect for the group and decided to be friends with them. He had short brown hair that stood to a point at the front of his head and dark brown eyes. Just like Anzu he came from a middle class family, but lived with his aunt and her son after his parents died. The eighteen year old loved working with cars and anything to do with mechanics so he was going to start at the community college in Domino for mechanics since he couldn't get a scholarship anywhere else.

Duke was the player of the group but mostly had his eyes on Serenity after meeting her. He too got his butt handed to him by Joey for trying to flirt with Anzu and Yuugi back in middle school. Yuugi still to that day thought it was hilarious when Duke found out Joey was a girl and that he had gotten beaten up by one. Duke came to an agreement to not mess with Anzu and Yuugi again if Joey kept things quiet about what happened, however nothing seem to stop him from flirting with Serenity whenever he got the chance. The eighteen year old had shoulder length black hair pulled into a ponytail and green eyes; he also always wore one dice earring on his left ear. Duke owned a rival game shop that his father handed to him, but Duke was also going to take online classes from a school in Japan to get his business degree like his father.

The only other male of the group was Mokuba Kaiba. He was the brother of the billionaire Seto Kaiba who co-owned Kaiba Corp a major gaming company. The younger Kaiba was only sixteen and was way different from his brother. Unlike the older Kaiba, Mokuba like to be treated like a teen instead of an adult giving him the chance to have a childhood. Seto and Mokuba are also cousins to Atemu. Atemu's aunt moved to Japan to get her college education and ended up marrying a billionaire. Mokuba was also the end between guy when Yuugi wanted to know what was going on with Atemu after they had the fallen out. Yuugi knew Mokuba long before she came to Domino so it was great for her to at least know one person when she did got to Domino. Seto and Mokuba lived in Domino most of their lives and often travelled to Tokyo to visit their cousins. Mokuba's mother died giving birth to him so it was just Seto and their father who worked a lot. Seto often turned into a workaholic like his father, but Yuugi and Mokuba knew how to get him out of the office to enjoy life at its fullest.

The younger Kaiba had long black hair and gentle gray/violet eyes. He looked like a child more than an adult, like Yuugi did half the time, which gave the two something in common to laugh about. Yuugi loved Mokuba like a little brother, but unlike Mokuba who didn't hide who he was, Yuugi refused to let her friends know who her family really was.

Lastly there was Ryou Tenshi and Malik Ishtar, who Yuugi made friends with tenth grade year of high school. Ryou was a gentle adorable eighteen year old British girl from England. She had long fluffy white hair and beautiful brown eyes. She moved from England with her father after he got a better job offer in Japan. It also helped the teen heal after her mother and sister passed away. The two were killed after being run over by a drunk driver and she became scared to even walk out onto the streets of her hometown. Domino gave Ryou a new start and she was able to make friends she never had. The young woman had plans to go to college in England because she wanted to go to the college in London her mother had graduated from and it was her dream to graduate from there too.

Malik was a feisty eighteen year old Egyptian tomboy from Cairo, Egypt. She had shoulder length dirty blond hair and violet eyes. In a way she was similar to Joey in liking to fight but there was a side of her that liked to dress up to impress boys. Malik, her sister Ishizu, and her adopted brother Odion moved from Cairo after their father was murdered. Their mother had long passed given birth to Malik. The murder had been caught and put behind bars, but Ishizu still wanted to relocate the family since all their other family did not want anything to do with them. Lucky Odion and Ishizu were old enough to get custody of Malik and the family had enough money to move. Solomon knew the Ishtar family from his travels to Egypt and was kind enough to help them relocate. He even got Ishizu a job working in the museum in Domino given her college degree in Egyptian culture. Malik however wanted to go back to Cairo for college since she wanted to follow in her sister's footsteps and study Egyptian culture, but also get a degree in history.

They were an odd bunch but somehow they found each other and made the great group of friends they were.

Yuugi took a seat on the couch beside Joey as the two watched all their other friends mingle. Joey yawned and lean back lazily putting her arm across the back of the couch. "So what was it like in Tokyo?"

Yuugi looked to her best friend and smiled. "It wasn't much different than I remember."

"Must be nice to live in a big city like that…"

"If you enjoy noisy cars honking at all hours, busy streets that you can't even drive through and…"

Anzu sat down on Yuugi's other side and grinned. "Lots of celebrities…" She finished for her. "So did you see anyone famous?"

Yuugi shook her head. "No, my parents live near the outer part of Tokyo. I spent more time in the house than in the city."

The brunette let out a dreamy sigh. "What I wouldn't give to see some hot celebrity guys."

"Ha you are still hung up over that Amun character…" Joey laughed receiving a scold from Anzu.

Yuugi giggled and stood up to leave her two friends to play bicker like they always did. It was no surprise Anzu had a crush on Amun given she couldn't stop reading magazines with his face on them. She also had a slight thing for Kek and a little crush on Atemu. However Yuugi wasn't jealous because a good amount of girls at her old high school had crushes on Atemu. When you were a celebrity there were a lot of admirers around the world. They think they're in love and some are more obsessive than others.

Anzu just had a meaningless crush on the Sennen brothers and once she meets that special someone Yuugi was sure it would pass. That was one of the other reasons she never told her friends about who she was. She didn't want any of them to keep asking for her favors or to meet famous people. In all honesty besides her parents, the Sennen family, and the Kaiba family Yuugi knew no one else famous.

Thankfully Mokuba kept it quiet around their friends of who Yuugi's family really was. All the others just thought Mokuba and Yuugi ended up friends from school not knowing Yuugi had known Mokuba longer than from high school.

Ryou appeared by Yuugi's side cutely grabbed her hand and led her over where Malik was hanging out by the kitchen door. Malik grinned when she saw them coming and walked into the kitchen. The other two followed and before long all three were sitting at the table in the quiet from the party going on in the next room.

"So…" Yuugi began. "What reason is there in bringing me in here?"

Malik rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hands. "We just want to know how things were in Tokyo."

"They were fine. I got to see my parents and hang out with them."

"Where they shocked to see you?" Ryou asked. "You left in a hurry after we graduated."

Yuugi blushed. "Yeah sorry about leaving like that, but my parents finally got some time off and it was a onetime offer. I couldn't pass it up."

Malik smiled. "We figured as much. It was kind of boring around here without you." She then gave her this look that told people she wanted to hear something. "So nothing big happened while in Tokyo?"

Yuugi knew what Malik was hinting at so she rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing you heard the uproar about the Sennen family."

Malik grinned so Yuugi knew she hit it on the mark. Ryou smiled at Yuugi and lean in close.

"We were wondering if you knew anything about it."

Yuugi sighed and cross her arms. She looked at them both with their begging faces before finally giving in. "I did not see anything, but my parents told me that there are rumors that Atemu's old fiancée was a fake and the one he has now is real."

Ryou giggled. "It must have been so exciting to be close to the action."

"Not really…" Yuugi lied. "I was nowhere near the action I just heard what was on the news or from my parents. Gossip travels everywhere even at my parents work."

Malik sigh a little bummed by the news. "Shoot I thought we would hear some juicy news about the Sennen family. The news and magazines are useless they are nothing but lies or they have nothing interesting."

"I quit following after they kept repeating the same story over and over." Ryou said. "However Malik is still interested in the subject."

"I just want to know what is happening. One minute there is a fiancée everyone knows about and the next he has a new one who nobody has seen. It's like she came out of nowhere." Malik confessed. "Atemu has always been a mysterious individual by keeping his life a secret while his siblings get all the fame."

Yuugi shrugged her shoulders. "He might not like reporters in his face all the time." She tried to reason hoping to drop the subject. The teen loved her friends, but she wanted to spend time with them not talk about the Sennen family, plus she hated lying to them.

Just than her phone ran and when she pulled it out she saw it was Atemu calling. She held up a finger to her friends telling them she would be a minute, before answering her phone.

"Hey…"

"_Hey Honey, did you make it home okay?"_

"Yes, I made it fine and Grandpa picked me up."

"_That's good I can't help but worry about you since we got back together. It's great to hear your voice. I didn't realize how much I would miss you after you left."_

Yuugi smiled at that. "I'm doing great and I promise I will see you in a month's time okay?"

"_Are you busy at the moment? I hear noises…"_

"Yes my friends threw me a welcome back party. I really should get back to the party, so after I'll call you."

Atemu agreed with that. "_Sure thing, I love you."_

"I love you too."

The call ended after that and she looked up to see her friends looking at her. Yuugi grinned and explained the call. "It was my mother she wanted to make sure I made it back okay." She lied and on the inside she was wishing to talk more to Atemu. She really wished he was here with her.

Malik and Ryou seemed to agree with that before they started talking again, but this time about different stuff. In the end the rest of the party went great with no more talk about the Sennen family.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>: As everyone can see there were more votes for female than male Joey. I decided to go with female because this will probably be the only time I do a story with a female Joey. It's something different from the normal yaoi I do. I think it will be fun making all the hikaris female.

**Yumi**: We know they are girly already…

**Sakura**: Anyway next time Yuugi is in for some hanging out with her friends and a little surprise.

**Yumi**: Review!


	6. Freak Out

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **The only thing I have to say is that college has started back for me and updates might slow down from one a week. As the semester goes by I'll let readers know on my profile how things are going. I will update however when I update may change as school work must be done first.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Freak Out<strong>

One week after returning home to Domino, the city had been dominated by nothing but rain showers. However it didn't bug Yuugi because most of the time by the end of July there was always rain before the weather changed to cool fall weather. It did sadly ruin a few good plans she had with her friends but all of them somehow made it work. The group of friends was determined to make the most of their time together before everyone went off to college.

As another day started with more rain the young adult sighed as she sat in the kitchen drinking a nice cup of coffee and eating some pancakes her grandfather made her. It was around eight in the morning and after checking the morning news Yuugi realized that the rain wasn't supposed to let up until tomorrow afternoon. Her friends had planned to go to the beach and a picnic that day, but it looked like the plans were going to be pushed back again.

A beeping noise caught her attention so she opened her laptop that had been beside her. There was a video chat waiting to be opened from Atemu. With a smile Yuugi was quick to turn on her web cam and accept the video call from her fiancée.

"Good morning dear…" Yuugi said it had become a normal routine for the two to video chat in the morning and at night so Yuugi wouldn't have to hide who she was talking to from her friends.

Atemu chuckled. "_Good morning sweetheart… Are you having a rough morning_?"

Yuugi pouted. "Excuse me for not having a shower yet. It's raining here again and I wanted to be lazy today." Instead of looking all nice and pretty for her lover she was still in her silk blue pajamas with her hair a tangled mess. "This is what you will be waking up to every morning when we are married so you better get used to it." She teased with a smile.

"_I look forward to it. I think you look adorable_." Atemu winked at her making a blush to appear on her face.

"You are too much of a gentleman sometimes Atemu." Yuugi said while trying to get rid of her blush. It seemed no matter what Atemu had to say it would make her cheeks turn bright red.

"_I love it when you blush darling."_

Yuugi's ears picked up footsteps on the stairs, but she dismissed it as her grandfather as she continued to talk to Atemu.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" A small voice asked from the doorway.

Yuugi looked up to see Mokuba standing in the doorway dressed in blue jeans and a short sleeve green t-shirt. He had a dripping umbrella in hand, which he set to the side before coming over and sitting beside Yuugi. Mokuba lean over and waved at Atemu.

"How is it going cousin?"

Atemu waved back. "_Nothing much, I haven't heard from Seto in a while. How are you two doing_?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Seto is busy at work as always. I came over to steal Yuugi for the day so we could go see him and get him out of the office."

"_I see well, I guess I talk to you later Yuugi. Make sure to get the workaholic out into the real world_."

Yuugi blew Atemu a kiss before they both signed off.

Mokuba then turned to Yuugi and grinned. "I see long distances do not change the relationship any." Besides Grandpa, Yuugi had only told Mokuba about her engagement and Mokuba in turn only told Seto. They were the only people in Domino allowed to know Yuugi was Atemu's fiancée.

Yuugi nodded. "Atemu and I both love each other. We will do anything to make it work so long as we are happy. I'm not going to let a little distances break us apart again."

"So when can you be ready?"

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously..? I thought you were just coming over."

Mokuba shook his head. "Since you came back to Domino you haven't seen Seto and he asked about you yesterday."

Yuugi rolled her eyes. "Well I haven't been busy all week. Seto on the other hand always seems to have something happening around him."

"I figured since it was raining we could go bug him at the office and maybe get him to go out and have lunch with us." Mokuba took Yuugi's empty plate to the sink and started to wash it. "Now go take a shower and get dressed."

"You are such a slave driver." Yuugi joked as she quickly left the room to get in a quick shower and wear some suitable clothes for the rainy day.

* * *

><p>By time Mokuba and Yuugi made it to the huge Kaiba Corp building in downtown Domino it was already close to noon. The tall building was strictly made of metal and glass. Just pass the front steps on either side of the glass double doors were two huge stone statues of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was Seto's prized monster from the popular card game Duel monsters. Seto was one of the many champions of the game minus Yuugi was the only person who could beat him. Yuugi wasn't much of a duelist but from what her grandfather had taught her, she was a pretty good player. There were a few tournament's in Domino that she entered and won, but she did not want to make a career out of it.<p>

The two exited the limo and made a run for the doors to avoid as much rain as possible. They both were laughing as they enter the lobby which was mostly empty. The only people there were the receptionists behind the main desk and two security guards standing near the doors.

By passing the desk Mokuba and Yuugi got into the first open elevator and Mokuba hit the button for the second to last level. It took a good few minutes to reach Seto's office, but once they did they entered the small lobby where a receptionist was typing away at a computer behind her desk.

The doors to Seto's office were closed so Mokuba made sure with the receptionist before barging into Seto's office.

"Big brother!"

Yuugi giggled when she hear Seto growl and shout. "Mokuba I am busy at the moment!"

Mokuba pouted. "But I have a wonderful visitor with me!" He whined then pulled Yuugi inside.

Yuugi let Mokuba close the doors behind them as she made her way to a seat in front of his desk. The office was cozy with a cream color carpet and dark blue walls. On either side of Yuugi were tall bookshelves containing plenty of books and files while the wall behind Seto was one big window and allowed the perfect view of Domino city. Seto's desk was a dark oak wood and the only thing on top of it was a phone and laptop.

Seto, age 23, was a tall individual with chocolate brown hair that was short and cut just right so it would stay out of his face. He has icy blue eyes that work well with his light color skin. He in no way took after his Egyptian mother, but his Japanese father. The one thing he did get from his mother was his eyes. The rest he got from his father including his attitude. Most took Seto for a cold heartless guy, but around certain people he is not that way. The only people Seto would ever be nice to or open up to would be the Sennen family and his brother, along with Yuugi. Growing up Seto had to learn to be tough after his mother died. His father loved both his boys, but he tended to ignore them over work. That is what made Seto and his father different. Seto would stop any work he was working on to be there for his brother, the Sennen family, or Yuugi. Over time and after going to the best private schools around, Seto decided to one day take over his father company and make it better than it was. He wanted to expand into other projects such as amusement parks. At the time there was a Kaibaland in Domino, but Seto wanted more all over the world. Secretly Seto had a soft spot for children and wanted to create things for them. He also had a soft spot for a certain blond in Yuugi's group of friends, but only Yuugi knew that.

Seto stared at the two in front of him before letting out a sigh and closing his laptop. "Alright what do you two want?"

Yuugi faked hurt and put a hand over her heart. "I'm hurt Seto. I thought you would like to see me while I'm in town."

The co-CEO smirked and leaned back in his seat. "Well who says I missed you?"

Mokuba and Yuugi looked at each other before both grinned.

* * *

><p>Before Seto could process what was happening he was somehow dragged and force out of his office. The three found themselves at a nice restaurant that wasn't too fancy, but it also wasn't cheap. Mokuba and Yuugi were sitting across from Seto in a booth talking and having a good time, while Seto just played with the straw in his drink.<p>

"So how is my cousin?" Seto asked deciding to join in on the small talk.

"I take it you two don't talk much."

Seto agreed. "We have both been a little too busy trying to prepare to take over our father's businesses that we haven't had time to talk on the phone."

"I would go and visit however Seto still thinks I'm too young to go by myself." Mokuba explained making his brother glare at him.

"I'm not even going to say anything else on the matter." Seto pointed out before turning his attention back to Yuugi. "So are you two really serious about getting married?"

Yuugi nodded. "In a way both our family's think we should date before getting engaged, but we grew up together and I see dating as getting to know one another. I know all about Atemu and he knows everything there is to know about me. As long as there are no secrets and we love each other. I know we will both be fine."

"Do you have any idea when you will get married?"

Yuugi shook her head. "We decided to hold off talking about it until after I've gone through at least two years in college. The public doesn't even know about us yet so this is our chance to just relax and let things play out."

The three paused in their talking to let the waiter give them their food. Yuugi didn't seem to notice it as she started to enjoy her meal, but the waiter seemed to be eye balling her. Seto did however notice it and cleared his throat.

The waiter took one look at Seto, before hurrying off to deal with another table.

Yuugi looked up at Seto and smirked at him. "I wasn't paying attention to him for a reason."

Seto started to eat his meal. "It is still inappropriate for him to be eye balling you like that. This is a five-star restaurant and if all the staff is like that then they will go out of business quick."

Mokuba looked behind their booth at the waiter who was three tables away at other table which held two young girls and what looked like their mother. He seemed to be trying to flirt with them, but the mother was looking pissed. "I bet he won't be working here much longer."

Yuugi pulled on the chain around her neck and pulled out her engagement ring. "Atemu has nothing to worry about someone else stealing my heart."

"At least you aren't after his money." Mokuba teased.

Yuugi laughed. "I wouldn't need his money… I got money of my own."

Seto nodded. "I'll have to admit you are way better then all those other girls he dated."

Yuugi sent a playful glare his way. "Well thanks…" She knew he was only teasing. All three knew Yuugi was the perfect one for Atemu because she kept him grounded. All the other girls Atemu dated never came close to being considered a real girlfriend for Atemu. They were nothing but for show, but Yuugi would always be the real thing.

As the three continued to eat their meal, Yuugi got a text from Anzu.

_Important! Girls meet up at the Mall!_

Yuugi looked at the text funny for a minute before sending a text agreeing to meet Anzu later. "I'll have to cut our get together short. Anzu has something important she needs to discuss with the girls."

"She probably can't decide what dress to buy."

Yuugi had to laugh at that. "She has done that before, but I'll go anyway to see what it is. When she goes shopping she goes shopping. If she can't pick between two dresses she will buy both and then her credit card bill will make her parents scream."

"Then she gets mad at her friends for not being there." Mokuba pointed out remembering plenty of times when Anzu would get mad after wasting money on a dress or outfit she ended up never wearing.

Seto pointed to Yuugi's food with his fork. "However before you go, finish eating. There is no telling what kind of gross food is served at that mall and I will not allow my future cousin-in-law to starve."

Yuugi grinned at Seto before eating more of her food. "I promise not to let good food go to waste." She in all honesty preferred Seto's choice in food over her friend's fast food choice of food.

* * *

><p>It took about an hour an half for Yuugi to be finish with her meal and another thirty minutes to get to the mall. Seto and Mokuba were happy to drop her off and if she didn't have a ride home they would pick her up. The rain had yet to let up, so it wouldn't be smart for her to walk in the rain.<p>

When Yuugi arrived at the food court where her friends wanted to meet she was surprised to find all of them there minus Mokuba. Joey, Malik, Tristan, and Duke were munching on cheeseburgers and fries while Ryou, Serenity and Anzu had salads with light dressing. They took up two tables, so Yuugi just pulled up a chair to Anzu's table.

Anzu smiled at Yuugi. "Glad you could make it."

Yuugi looked around at her friends and noticed none of them had shopping bags. "So I'm guessing this meeting isn't about shopping?"

Ryou handed over a magazine that sat in the middle of the table. "Anzu saw this when we came to hang out and shop. She thought we should all get together and talk about it."

The magazine was like any other magazines with an over flashy cover and covered in different topics to try and caught your attention. However what caught Yuugi's eye was Atemu's picture on the front page. His picture only showed the top half of his body and the background was of the patio of the Sennen mansion. Below was the caption _**Atemu's Fiancée to be revealed!**_

Yuugi opened the magazine to the index to see what page the article was on before turning to that page. The article took up one page and at the top of the page was another picture, but this time of the Sennen family. The Sennen siblings were all sitting on the couch in the living room with their parents standing behind the couch. The whole family was all smiles, but Yuugi could tell Atemu's smile was forced. He had always hated having his picture taken that would be put in a newspaper or magazine.

The article Yuugi began to read wanting to know what was happening that Atemu failed to tell her.

_Atemu Yami Sennen, age 22, youngest son to CEO of Sennen Rock Records Aknamkanon Sennen and ex-model Amara Sennen, has agreed to finally release information about the rumors of his new fiancée. It was true that months ago Atemu was engaged to Rebecca Hawkins a well beloved genius and next in line to take over her grandfather's chain of hotels and restaurants, however Atemu has informed this news reporter and others that he was not engaged to Rebecca. Atemu spoke about this matter and said the ring he gave her was a birthday present and she misunderstood. He then later explained that he was never in love with Rebecca and that dating her had been set up by Sennen Records ex-publicist to give Atemu a higher image. There was hope the two would fall in love and marry so both families would benefit from the marriage._

_We were lucky to get the real inside scope of Atemu's true love life and found he has been secretly in love with a childhood friend. This young lady and Atemu were supposedly dating behind closed doors so no one knows of her identity. However some things have changed and Amun Sennen, Atemu's older brother and rock singer of Gods of Egypt, has decided to end the silence. From the interview we took of the family, Atemu's parents and siblings were sick of the rumors going around of who Atemu was now engaged to. They want to end these senseless rumors and give the public what they want…_

_The true identity of this secret fiancée…_

_Sadly during the interview the family has yet to release a photo or name. They are however planning an engagement party in a few weeks' time where the fiancée will be revealed in public for everyone to see. Only the most famous of celebrities will be invited to the engagement party, but a select few reporters will be allowed into the party to cover the story._

The article went to explain more about the family with small individual interviews of Atemu's parents and siblings and expressing how happy they were that Atemu was finally engaged to the perfect woman.

Yuugi closed the magazine and took a deep breath. She would have to bring this up in the next video chat with Atemu and have him explain why she wasn't told of this. '_He better have a good reason for not telling me about this' _was her last thought before Anzu's took the magazine.

"We are finally going to hear the truth!" Anzu squealed. "This has been the hottest story around."

"I bet it's still another bimbo." Malik commented as she walked over to their table.

"At least he loves her." Ryou pointed out scolding at Malik. "If Atemu has known her since childhood then they are probably pretty close."

Serenity agreed. "Besides it's Atemu's life he can marry who he wishes to marry."

Anzu sighed dreamily and hugged the magazine to her chest. "I wish I could be the one marrying him or at least one of his brothers. They are all hot."

Yuugi gulped and picked at the end of her shirt. It was a little nerve racking keeping a secret from her friends, but would they even believe her if she told them? She was mostly worried what they would think if they found out before or after the party. This was a huge secret she was keeping from them and she didn't want them hating her.

The young adult looked over at Ryou. Ryou was a sweet individual who could never hate anyone. Yuugi decided she would try her luck with Ryou and see what she thought. Maybe if Ryou didn't get mad at her, then she could get Ryou's help in telling the others.

"Hey Ryou..?" Yuugi spoke up catching her friend's attention, while the others were busy chatting away over the magazine article.

Ryou turned to her with a smile. "What's up?"

Yuugi force a smile onto her face. "I was wondering if you could come over to my house later. I ripped my favorite pair of black pants and I know you are awesome at fixing clothes."

Ryou blushed at the compliment, but agreed. "Sure I'll come by around six if that is okay?"

"Yeah and you can stay for dinner if you like."

"It sounds like a plan."

Yuugi made a mental note to get some things at the store to fix one of Ryou's favorite meals. It wouldn't hurt to butter her up a little before delivering the news. However on the inside Yuugi was freaking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>: So I'm horrible at writing articles so don't get mad if the magazine article was horrible. I am not going to college to become a reporter thank god! I promise I would have failed miserable. Anyway I hope you did enjoy this chapter whoever is still reading it.

**Yumi**: It seems Yuugi is finally going to tell someone the truth, but how will Ryou react?

**Sakura**: Also how will the others act when they find out the truth in the future chapters?

**Yumi**: Plus when is Sakura going to get off her lazy butt and explain what happen eight years ago between Atemu and Yuugi?

**Sakura**: I'm getting there slowly, but I will answer all these questions! All of the questions will be answer before and during the engagement party.

**Yumi**: Review!


	7. Anything But Ordinary

**Small Note**

Sakura: I'm so happy I finally found some time to write this. So without any more delay please enjoy this new chapter of Childhood Returns…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Anything But Ordinary<strong>

Solomon watched as his granddaughter ran around the kitchen cooking dinner for herself and Ryou, who he had found out, was coming over later that evening. The young adult had come home a nervous wreck and Grandpa couldn't help but worry about her. It took a while for the girl to explain everything to him, but he took his time and gave her time to explain it all.

Yuugi explained how she had went out with Mokuba and Seto to enjoy a nice lunch, when Anzu texted Yugi. Always one to worry about her friends Yuugi told her grandfather how she finished her lunch with her friends, before hurrying to the mall to see her other friends. It was there she learned from Anzu and the others that the truth about Yuugi would soon be revealed in an engagement party planned by the Sennen family.

The elderly man had no idea how to respond to that right away and he really wasn't given any time to talk to Yuugi about it before she asked to borrow some money to run to the grocery store. Solomon did not question the girl about it and had allowed her the money to go shopping.

When Yuugi had returned home she went straight to work in the kitchen and it was not until after Solomon had closed down the shop at five did he have a chance to talk to Yuugi about what was truly going on.

Solomon sat at the table with a cup of tea made by Yuugi and watched her work. The food smelling delicious and it made him realized how much he missed Yugi's cooking around the house. "Are you sure you wish to tell Ryou the truth? What about the others?"

Yuugi checked the noodles on the stove, before moving over to finish making the pie for dessert. "The truth is going to come out anyway if they read it in the magazine after the engagement party. I want to tell them myself before the party so it is less of a shock. Ryou is the most caring person I know in our group and I know she won't judge as quickly as the others. If Ryou can handle the news and give me time to explain, then hopefully the others will be as easy."

"In all this madness, have you talked to Atemu about the engagement party?" Solomon questioned since it was the Sennen family that made the decision to have the party.

Yuugi shook her head with a sigh and turned to look at her grandfather. "No and I really need to sit down and ask him about it. I thought we wouldn't have any secrets between the two of us."

Solomon stood up from his spot and moved over to his granddaughter. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure he has a good reason behind it. Just do not just the gun and let him explain himself. It may not be as it seems."

Yuugi agreed. "I can't lose him again grandpa. It would kill us both."

"I know things will work out for both of you." Solomon offered her a smile, before moving away from her and fetching his tea. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Yuugi watched her grandfather leave, before turning back to her cooking. She sure hoped the night turned out in her favor.

* * *

><p>By the time six o'clock rolled around, Ryou was standing outside the Kame Game shop. She had gone to the side door when she saw the shop was closed and knocked on the side door. It took a minute before Solomon opened the door to greet her.<p>

"Nice to see you again Ryou, please do come in…" Solomon held the door open for her.

Ryou bowed her head in thanks and made her way toward the living room. As soon as she was standing in the room she could easily smell Yuugi's cooking. "Yuugi it smells great!" She called out to the other since she knew Yuugi was in the kitchen.

Yuugi walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a wash cloth. "I'm glad you agree. The food is ready if you are hungry."

Ryou nodded her head and headed into the kitchen. She took a seat at the small table, while Yuugi started to put the food on the table. There were rolls, noodles, fried rice with steak, and a few vegetables on the side. Yuugi got them some soda to drink, before she too took her seat.

Solomon grabbed his plate that Yuugi had already made him that was on the counter. "If you girls need anything I will be in the living room." He said before taking his leave.

The two girls waited until he had left before digging in. Ryou took one bite and felt like she was in heaven.

"I swear Yuugi you have the best cooking around. Whoever you marry will be one lucky guy."

Yuugi blushed at the comment. Atemu had already fallen in love with her cooking and she was sure he was already missing it since he had told her that a few phone calls ago after she had returned to Domino. "Thanks, I figured someone had to learn to cook around here or it would be take-out every night with grandpa."

They giggled at that, before quieting down to eat.

It was not until they were half way through the meal that Yuugi decided to get to the point of asking Ryou over.

"Hey Ryou...?"

Ryou looked up at Yuugi. "Yeah…"

Yuugi took a deep breath knowing she needed to get it over with. "There is something I need to tell you."

The albino could tell by the serious tone Yuugi had taken that whatever she had to say was important. "What is it?" She asked.

"If I were to tell you a secret could you keep it from the rest of our friends, until I was ready to tell them."

Ryou agreed. "If you wanted me to I would keep it a secret, but I have to know what it is."

Yuugi sat her fork down and look Ryou in the eyes. "I haven't been completely honest with you or any of our friends with who I really am."

This took Ryou off guard. "What?"

"It's nothing serious like I'm in witness protection or anything." Yuugi clarified. "My grandpa is really my grandpa, but I haven't told anyone who my parents really are."

"Who are they?" Ryou dared to ask.

Yuugi pulled a photo out of her back pocket and handed it to Ryou. "I'm sure you will recognized them."

Ryou took the photo from Yuugi and her eyes widen when she saw who was in the photo. Yukari a well-known super model stood with her husband Hiroshi a well-known guitarist and a way younger Yuugi was sitting on Hiroshi shoulders. Yuugi had her arms resting on Hiroshi's head with a smile on her face.

Yuugi looked off to the side not daring to look at Ryou's face. "I lived the beginning of my life with my parents, until a decision was made for me to move here and be with my grandfather. No one really knows that Yukari and Hiroshi have a daughter except close friends and family." Yuugi explained.

Ryou handed the photo back. "I don't want to be rude or anything, but how do I know you are telling the truth."

This got a little laugh out of Yuugi. "I figured anyone would say that, but there is no denying that my grandfather is Hiroshi's father. Plus a while back there was a story in the magazines when I was five that I was not Hiroshi's daughter. It has been long forgotten, but I found it on the internet if you want to look at it."

Ryou shook her head. "No that is fine, but why would you keep this from all your friends?"

"I was not sure what you would think of me. Plus I wanted friends to be my friends, because they wanted to not because I was famous due to being the daughter of the famous Mutou couple." Yuugi looked down at the photo in her hands. "I love my parents and they can't help but be who they are, but it's hard being their daughter sometimes."

The conversation seemed to have ended there as a moment of silence took over, but after a while Ryou found her voice again. "I probably would have been afraid to talk to you if I had known you were famous." Ryou joked.

Yuugi smiled at her friend. "I hated keeping this a secret, but I had to tell you the truth to see how you would react before I tell the others."

Ryou nodded. "I just don't get why you are telling me this now."

Yuugi sighed remembering there was more to tell Ryou. "There is a second part to this confession…" She reached around her neck to pull out the chain that held her engagement ring out from under her shirt. "I'm sure you won't believe this, but since you heard that Atemu's fiancée will soon be reveal I thought it was best to tell you now." Yuugi took the ring off the chain and put it on her finger. "I'm Atemu's fiancée."

Ryou sat there for a minute trying to piece together what she had just learned. "You are kidding me right?"

Yuugi shook her head and tried to stay serious. "I didn't tell anyone because it had happened so sudden, plus none of you knew who I really was. I knew none of the others would believe me if I told them, but Ryou somewhere deep down I know you believe me."

"So you are the childhood friend Atemu's getting married to?"

Yuugi nodded. "I used to be close to Atemu, before some things happened and I had to leave to come here. I honestly thought I would never see Atemu again, but when I went back to Tokyo to see him we somehow got engaged." She smiled at Ryou. "I'll be honest with you that I have loved Atemu all my life, so when I got the chance to go back to him I jumped at it. Atemu and I were both hurting being apart."

Ryou continued to look at Yuugi like she was crazy. "I have a feeling there is more to this story…"

Yuugi agreed with her. "There is, but it's something personal with me and Atemu and I just don't think I'm ready to share it with anyone."

"Any way you can prove this to me?" Ryou asked, she wanted to believe Yuugi, but there was just something holding her back. Everything she thought about Yuugi seemed to be a lie and she really didn't want to lose a good friend.

Yuugi got out her cell phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times before a familiar voice answered.

"_Honey, I'm about to go eat dinner with my parents."_

"That is fine Atemu, but there is someone who I want you to talk with."

"_Huh?"_

Yuugi handed the phone over to Ryou, who looked like the phone was going to bite her. "It's alright…"

Ryou carefully took the phone into her hands and answered it. "Hello…"

"_Who is this?"_

Brown eyes widen as Ryou couldn't believe who was on the other end of the phone. There was no denying she knew that voice, because she had heard it a good amount of times when Atemu was interviewed on TV. "Uh… is this Atemu Sennen…"

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"Ryou a friend of Yuugi's…"

There was a chuckle. "_Ah I see Yuugi has told some of her friends the truth. It's nice to talk to you Ryou."_

Ryou nodded even though Atemu couldn't see it. "It's nice to talk to you too." She quickly handed the phone back over to Yuugi, not believing she had just talked to the future CEO of Sennen Rock Records.

Yuugi couldn't help but laugh at Ryou's reaction as she took the phone back. "I think you scared her Atemu…" She said into the phone.

"_I'm not that scary am I?"_

"No, but thanks for talking to her... Ryou wasn't sure if I was telling her the truth about us being engaged."

Atemu sighed through the phone. "_I guess you saw what has been put all over the magazines and news."_

"Yes and I will talk to you about that later, bye sweetie." Yuugi hung up before Atemu could get another word in and looked toward Ryou. "You okay?"

Ryou ran her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe I just talked to Atemu Sennen…"

"I figured that would be your reaction, but I hope that helps you believe what I'm saying to you."

Ryou looked up at Yuugi. "I guess I can see now why you wanted to keep everything a secret. By knowing the Sennen family you would have everyone wanting to be your friend."

Yuugi agreed. "So are you mad at me?"

Ryou shrugged. "I'm a little hurt that you would hide this from your friends, but I can understand why."

Yuugi breathe a sigh of relief. "This is why I wanted to tell you first. I knew you would be gentle with me and not jump to conclusions."

Ryou reached across the table and patted Yuugi's hand. "A secret like this is not worth losing a friendship. You had your reason for hiding this from us. The others may take longer to understand, but I'm sure they will be glad you are finally telling them the truth."

"I'm sure as long as I have your support I will be okay. My next step is just figuring out the best time to tell them." Yuugi confessed glad that one of her friends was out of the way but worried about the others.

Ryou smirked, which was very unlike her. "You know you could tell them the truth, but keep it still a secret that you are engaged to Atemu."

Yuugi looked at Ryou confused. "Why?"

"Think about it, once you tell them who your parents really are. You can let them know you can get them into the engagement party. Anzu and Malik are dying to go to it, but since they have no connections they can't." Ryou smiled. "Plus you can have Atemu beside you when you tell them that you are engaged to him. It would make it more believable."

Yuugi couldn't believe that Ryou had just come up with that plan. "You are a genius Ryou!" She quickly got up from her seat to go to Ryou and hug her.

Ryou returned the hug. "Always there for a friend."

Once Yuugi had returned to her seat, they continued their meal, which had gone cold, and Yuugi continued to tell Ryou about Tokyo and the Sennen family. It felt good to Yuugi to have someone else besides Mokuba and Seto who knew the truth.

"So I never came over here to fix a pair of pants did I?" Ryou asked.

Yuugi shook her head. "I had to get you over here somehow."

The two couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

><p>Sakura: I feel like this chapter was short, but I wanted to wait until the next chapter to let Yuugi tell her other friends. Plus next chapter will have Atemu explaining to Yuugi why he didn't tell her about the engagement party.<p>

Yumi: Review!


	8. I'm With You

**Small Note**

**Sakura:** I could sit here and apologize for the month long wait (could have been longer), but I think its best we move on down to the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: I'm With You<strong>

The doorbell rang causing Yuugi to look up from reading her book. She had been relaxing in the living room, while her grandfather worked in the shop. Normally her friends would just come through the shop if it was open but it was odd for anyone to use the side door. She put her book down and headed over to the door, taking a peak through the peep hole.

There was a man and woman she did not recognized standing outside with suitcases. The only thoughts coming to Yuugi's mind was either the couple needed directions or they were friends of grandpa's. However the shop was opened so she wondered why they did not go through there.

Unlocking the door Yuugi opened it just enough to poke her head out. "May I help you?" She asked.

The woman giggled. "Oh honey, I think the disguises work a little too well if our daughter does not recognized us."

The man chuckled and lift his blond wig just enough for Yuugi to see her father's hair. Her eyes widen and she quickly opened the door to pull them in before anyone did see them. The small group settled in the living room and Yuugi watched her parents as they took off their wigs and sunglasses.

Yukari messed with her hair to get it to look nice again. "I like the wig and all but it could be a little less itchy."

Yuugi sighed and lean back in her grandfather's recliner while her parents occupy the couch she had been laying on. "So why are you two here?"

Yukari pouted at her daughter. "I thought you would be happy to see us. We travel as fast as we could after you called us."

"I don't mean to sound mean mother, but you said it would not be until the end of the week to get here." Yuugi explained. She remembered when she called them two days ago that same night she talked to Ryou. She had wanted to enlist their help in explaining to her friends that she had famous parents and if she had her parents here there was a better chance of them believing. When she had talked to them they had been busy and said it would be the end of the week before they could get there.

"We missed you dear so we finished what we needed to do and got here as soon as we could." Hiroshi told his daughter. "Plus we have the whole week to spend together now."

Yuugi had to smile at them. They were so sweet to her and she knew they missed her just as much as she did. "Well I'm glad you're here then, but how have things been with Atemu in Tokyo?"

Yukari looked confused. "Are you two not talking?"

Yuugi sighed and looked a little upset. "No, the last time I heard from him was the night Ryou was over here and I let him talk to her to get her to believe me. I tried to call him later that night, but I couldn't reach him. Ever since then I keep trying but he is either busy and has to go or I do not get him to answer at all."

"The whole family has been busy lately." Hiroshi pointed out remembering the last few days in Tokyo. "Atemu hasn't had a moment's peace because of the upcoming party."

Just the thought of Atemu over working himself had Yuugi worried. "That is one of the main reason I need to talk to him. He did not explain anything about this party to me before it was even planned. I'm his fiancée and it will look bad if I know nothing about it."

Yukari looked at her husband. "Come to think of it we really don't know much about it either. I wonder if they have been quiet about it around us so no one finds out Atemu is engaged to Yuugi."

Hiroshi had to agree with that. "We are close with the family so if the reporters knew we knew who it was they would be hounding us down more than they already do. I don't think anyone remembers Yuugi is our daughter by the way she is treated out here in Domino, so the Sennens wouldn't have to worry about the reporters putting two and two together that maybe Atemu and Yuugi are engaged to each other."

It seemed to make sense to Yuugi. "I guess Atemu is just trying to protect me. If anyone found out he was talking to me through the phone or web cam the truth would be out before the party."

The mood seemed to change to a happier one as the three figured the Sennen family was trying to protect Yuugi until the party. After the party would be a whole different story.

"So…" Yukari spoke up again. "What is the big plan with telling your friends?"

Yuugi mood dropped again when she remembered her friends needed to meet her parents. "Well Ryou and I came up with that we would invite everyone over to Seto and Mokuba's house since it is bigger and pretend it's a party to send all our friends off to college. There we will reveal the truth and then somehow if things turn out okay, then we will invite them to the engagement party."

Hiroshi nodded. "That sounds good so far. Are all the plans for the party planned out?"

"They are pretty much. Since I did not think you were going to be here until the end of the week, I asked Mokuba to talk to Seto to plan the party for this weekend. He agreed to the plans so they are dealing with that. Ryou and I will tell our friends about the party tomorrow. Other than that we are pretty much done." Yuugi explained to them hoping she remember everything.

"Yuugi who are you talking too?" Grandpa's voice came from the shop, but by his footsteps he was headed that way.

Yuugi grinned. "We have early visitors Grandpa." She called back to him.

Once he stepped into the room he was quite shocked.

Hiroshi grinned. "Hey dad…"

Grandpa put his hands on his hips. "A phone call would be nice young man before you drop in." He scolded his son.

Yuugi couldn't help but laugh. It was funny seeing a grow man like her father getting scolded at by his father. Yukari couldn't help but join in on the laughter. Before long they were all laughing.

After they had all calmed down they all sat down for some lunch and to let Grandpa caught up with what his son and daughter-in-law had been up to. It was a nice family reunion and also kept Yuugi's mind off what would be happening at the end of the week.

* * *

><p>The night fell over Domino before long as the sun set from the sky. The moon showed brightly giving the city a beautiful glow. Yuugi sat on her bed looking through her skylight at the moon. She had her laptop on her lap. Her webcam was turned on, but Atemu had yet to sign in. She was hoping maybe he would sign in that night so they could talk. In a way it was like he was avoiding her and she did not like secrets.<p>

A knock on her door caused her to look that way before her mother opened the door. She was carrying two cups of tea. Yukari smile at her daughter. "I hope you don't mind me coming in. Your father and grandfather are downstairs talking and I thought maybe we could have some girl time."

Yuugi smiled and closed her laptop before moving over so her mother could sit on the bed. She took her cup of tea from her mother and took a sip. It was nice and cold, good for a warm summer night.

Yukari noticed the laptop beside her daughter. "No word yet from Atemu..?"

Yuugi shook her head. "No not yet, but before long I know he will call. When I left Tokyo to come back here and be with my friends, I could tell by the look of Atemu that he was going to miss me. I know he intends to do everything he can to keep me by his side and not lose me again."

"Atemu is such a sweet young man. I'm glad the two of you are working things out." The model giggled as a thought crossed her mind. "Amara and I used to joke to each other that you two would end up married, because of how close you both were when you were little. Do you remember when you were both really little and Atemu would tell everyone you were his wife?"

Yuugi blushed at the thought. "He even gave me that toy ring that I would always wear. I would also tell everyone that he was my husband." She pulled her engagement out from under her shirt. "I'm glad he made my engagement ring look like that toy. It means a lot to me that he remembers those days as well as I do."

Yukari nodded and took a sip of her tea. The next few moments were spent in silence until a beeping from the laptop caught their attention. Yuugi was quick to open her laptop and turn on her webcam. Atemu's face appeared in a window that popped up.

"_Hey Honey, sorry I haven't been able to talk for a while."_

Yuugi glared at her lover. "Atemu Yami Sennen! I want some answers and I want them now! How dare you not tell me about this party and then completely ignore me these last few days."

Yukari had to laugh at the scared look Atemu had on his face. "Oh you are in trouble now…"

Atemu knew he had to explain himself and fast if he wanted to avoid a fight with Yuugi. Her temper was never the best when angry. _"I'm sorry Yuugi! Please let me explain myself…"_

"I'm listening…"

Atemu sighed and started to explain everything to her. "_Look first off I had no idea about the party until the reporter was invited to our house to talk about it. Amun had planned it all with the help of my mom and dad. They thought it was best to go ahead and reveal my fiancée since it seems a few female celebrities are claiming to be the fiancée when they are not. Mom and Dad told me to hold off contacting you for a few days to let the news get out. They were worried if I contacted you too soon word might somehow get out that you are the one I was engaged to. I did not like not telling you about this honey."_

"So it was all Amun?" Yuugi asked.

Atemu nodded. "_I do not know what he was thinking. I told him we were taking things slow and I know you did not want to be shoved back into the life of people stalking and talking your photos all the time_."

Yuugi crossed her arms and growled. "You got that right. How am I supposed to be normal and go to college when I'll have people stalking me and everybody in my class wanting to be my friend because I'm engaged to you?"

"_I don't know sweetie, but we will figure it out."_

Yuugi sighed, but another thought crossed her mind. "Wait if we have a party, then won't people be invited to your house or wherever and see you?"

Atemu agreed. "Yeah, but I think that is another secret we need to come clean about… I won't be able to hide in the dark forever if I am going to be CEO of my father's company."

Yukari patted Yuugi's shoulder. "See Atemu has things to worry about too with this party. I think you two will be able to help each other out and make the best of it."

"_So why did you and Hiroshi leave Tokyo?" _Atemu asked Yukari.

Yukari turned her attention to her future son-in-law. "Well after news got out about the party, Yuugi's friends also found out. Yuugi wants to tell them the truth about whom she really is and who her parents are. Then we were going to invite them to the party so they can see Yuugi is engaged to you and she isn't just making it up."

"If I keep quiet about it until the party and they see it on the news or read it in the paper I might lose them because I never told them the truth about myself." Yuugi explained. "I want to first tell them about who I am and then let them meet you. If I have you in person by my side they will believe me more than me just telling them before the party."

Atemu smiled at his fiancée. "_If they are really your friends they will forgive you for keeping this a secret. If you hadn't kept it a secret there is no telling how your life would have gone."_

Yuugi agreed with that. "Yeah I don't even want to think about what it would have been if everyone knew who my parents were."

"Aw yes the trouble life of being rich and famous…" Yukari sighed dreamily.

Yuugi playfully glared at her mother and hit her with one of her pillows. "What troubled life? You and dad are living high class."

Yukari pouted at her daughter and hit her with a pillow. "It's not as easy as you think."

"Oh yeah..?"

"Yeah…"

The laptop ended up being pushed aside as a pillow fight broke out. Atemu could be heard laughing in the background watching the two until one of them ended up spilling a cup of tea on Yuugi's floor. Yukari's eyes widen and she rushed off to get something to clean it.

Yuugi laughed and laid down in front of her laptop to continue to talk to Atemu. "You know I really do miss you."

Atemu chuckled. "I miss you too sweetie, but it won't be long before you are back home to me."

In a way Yuugi loved the city of Domino, but nothing beat being safe and loved in Atemu's arms.

* * *

><p>The weekend seemed to come a little too fast for Yuugi. All her friends were hyped up about the party and so was Yuugi in a way but she still had doubt about the whole thing. Her parents, Atemu, Grandpa, and Ryou were supportive through the week making sure she did not back out. She had gotten that far and it was time the truth came out.<p>

Saturday was the big day and it had come with a bright sunny day. By mid-day a limo came by the Mutou house to pick up its guest to take them to the Kaiba Mansion. When they got there Yuugi could already see all her friends cars parked along the long driveway leading toward the house.

Mokuba was at the door waving as the limo pulled to a stop in front of the steps leading toward the door. The Mutous quickly got out and greeted the younger Kaiba.

Mokuba greeted them back and explained where everyone was."Seto is at work so we the place to ourselves for the party, while our friends are all in the living room." Mokuba informed them leading them into the foyer. "We have a side study room set up if Mr. and Mrs. Mutou would like to wait there until Yuugi is ready."

Yukari lean down to kiss her daughter's cheek. "I think that is a good idea. Just come get us when you are ready."

Mokuba walked off with the two disguised Mutous while Grandpa and Yuugi stood in the foyer together.

Grandpa placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder in comfort. "Are you sure about this?"

Yuugi took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I've kept this a secret long enough and I knew I would not be able to keep it a secret forever. I just hope they do not hate me after this."

"Hey Yuugi…"

At the call of her name Yuugi looked up to see Ryou standing just outside the living room with a smile. "It's about time you got here. Come on and let's party."

Yuugi smiled and hurried over to her friend. When she walked into the living room, she found all her friends hanging around in the living room talking with each other and eating. It was nice to see them all together, because by the end of August everyone would be going their own way for college. Yuugi just hoped she would still be able to join the rank of college students at the University of Tokyo, but if things looked grim she could always take online courses.

Ryou gently pulled her into the room and the two set down on one of the love seats in the room. "So are they here?" She whispered so only Yuugi could hear.

Yuugi nodded. "I just need the right moment to tell everyone." She remembered when Ryou had met her parents earlier that week and she hoped it went just as smoothly.

"There is no time like the present while everyone is relaxed." Ryou pointed out.

"You think so?"

Ryou nodded. "I'll be there every step of the way with you."

Yuugi didn't think it would happen this soon into the party, but Ryou did have a point. Standing back up Yuugi got her friends attention. "Hey guys, I have some people I would like you to meet…"

"Who is it Yuugi?" Anzu asked.

Yuugi smiled and headed toward the doors. "I'll be right back."

As she stepped out of the living room she ran into Mokuba, who had been coming back. "Are you ready for them already?"

"Yeah…" Yuugi replied. "I think it's best to get it over with."

Mokuba turned back around to lead her to the room her parents were staying in. "When I left they were changing out of their disguises so hopefully they are ready."

It took a complete ten minutes for the two to get to the room and let Yuugi's parents finish getting ready before heading back to the living room. When they arrived back to the living room, Mokuba headed on in with Yuugi right behind him. Her parents waited right outside the door until she called them in.

Yuugi again got everyone's attention. "Guys I wanted to finally introduce everyone to my parents." She turned to the door. "Mom, Dad, you can come in now…"

Yukari and Hiroshi Mutou walked into the living room to a room full of gasps and wide eyed stares. Ryou, Mokuba, and Grandpa were the only ones not shocked.

There was dead silence until Joey finally blurted out a loud. "What?"

* * *

><p>Sakura: This is where I will leave my readers…<p>

Yumi: You are a very cruel writer

Sakura: At least it will keep people wanting to read more. Next chapter we will find our Yuugi's friends reactions.

Yumi: Review!


	9. 4 Real

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Ended 2011 with an update to Vampire City so I'm going to start 2012 with an update to Childhood Returns…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: 4 Real<strong>

The silence was starting to get to Yuugi as all her friends sat or stood staring at her parents. No sound had been made after Joey's little outburst of confusion. It worried Yuugi that she scared her friends into silence. Hiroshi put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and gave it a comfortable squeeze.

A father knew when his daughter felt troubled, but he was not going to let his little girl get hurt.

Finally the quiet was broken when the front door opened and closed. Everyone could hear the young soon to be CEO Seto on his cell phone in the foyer. Mokuba cursed under his breath and went to go deal with his brother who was not supposed to be home.

However luck was not on Yuugi's side as Seto walked into the living room with Mokuba behind him only to stare at Mr. and Mrs. Mutou confused.

"Yukari, Hiroshi, what are you two doing here? I thought you were in Tokyo for holiday."

Mokuba gave Yuugi an apologetic look, showing he had no idea his brother was coming home early. It seemed Mokuba did not tell Seto that part of the party was to get Yuugi's friends to meet Yuugi's parents.

Yukari went over and hugged Seto. "Oh Seto you have gotten so big and tall. I remember when you were shorter than Hiroshi."

Seto rolled his eyes and patted Yukari on the back. "It's to see you too Yukari." He really did not want to show emotion in front of Yuugi's weird group of friends.

"Mokuba you knew?" The question came from Anzu who had finally decided to speak up, causing all eyes to turn to her.

The younger Kaiba nodded. "Of course, I'm a member of the Kaiba family and we have known the Mutou family for some time." He explained, even though he felt he did not need to. He was surprised it came to a shock to them that he knew Yuugi's real family. The Kaiba family knew everyone from celebrities to CEOs of all kinds of companies. Even if Mokuba had not met Yuugi through the Sennen family he would have longed figured out who she was.

"So let me get this straight…" Joey spoke up again and turned to Yuugi. "For eight years you have been lying to your friends with who you really are."

Yuugi looked away from Joey hating to see the hurt look in the blond girl's eyes.

Seto turned to Mokuba and in a low voice to keep their conversation private asked, "I'm guessing you lied about what this party was really about."

Mokuba rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well I wouldn't say lied I just did not tell you the whole truth." His eyes then turned into a glare before he hit his brother on the arm. "But then you had to come home and mess it all up."

Seto glared back at his brother. "Fine, I have business to attend to anyway and I know when I'm not welcomed." He turned to leave but not before looking over his shoulder at everyone in the room. "There better not be a huge mess left behind when this little party is over." He stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all watched as he left the room and Mokuba stepped out for the minute to make sure he was going to his office they had in their home or just somewhere else in general. The younger just hoped their father did not come home until the party was over. Their father was a private man and he did not like a lot of people in his house unless they were family.

Yuugi was trying to find the right words to say to her friends, but somehow she could not find her voice to speak. There was so much she wanted to say and be able to apologize, however it was not working out like she thought it would.

It seemed Ryou could sense her stressing out because out of the blue she asked the question. "Why did you not tell us?"

Silently Yuugi thanked Ryou for playing dumb about the whole and trying to help her out.

"Yeah Yug, I thought we were friends. How come you never told us about your parents?" Joey questioned. All this time, Joey had thought she knew all her friends but now she was second guessing her friendship with Yuugi. Yuugi lied about who her parents were and there was no telling if she was lying about something else.

Yuugi looked at each of them glad to see they did not look angry, but they did all look hurt. "It was honestly the fear guys. I was new to Domino and I did not want any friends to be my friends because of who my parents were."

"You know we aren't like that." Malik spat back, she was a little angry, because in general the whole group knew Malik hated liars. The girl had been hurt in the past because of lies. "We aren't those stupid idiots who parade around thinking they are better than everyone else."

"I know that now," Yuugi pointed out, "But I did not know that when I felt met you guys. I wanted to be able to have friends who cared about me." Tears started to gather in her eyes making her wipe at her eyes to keep them away. She did not want to cry in front of everyone. "I worried if I told people who my parents were they would only be my friends to get close to my parents."

Ryou had no idea that Yuugi would start tearing up and ready to cry. It tore at her heart to see her friend look so lost and upset. No matter what the others thought Ryou went over to Yuugi and hugged her. She rubbed her back and told her it would be okay.

Yuugi was still sniffing and trying to keep the tears back.

The others all seemed to look at each other and guilty looks could be seen on all their faces. They were upset that Yuugi did not tell them the truth, but it did not mean they could make their friend cry.

"Hey Yuugi…"

At her name being called Yuugi looked up to see Serenity had walked over to her and smiled at her. "No matter, who your parents are you are still the same Yuugi we know and love, right?"

The tears finally did fall as Yuugi let go of Ryou and hugged Serenity. "Of course I am. I'm so sorry I never told you guys the truth." She cried out.

Slowly one by one her friends started to come over to Yuugi and it soon formed into a group hug with Yuugi in the middle. Before long they were all laughing as Yuugi joked she couldn't breathe because of all the hugs and love in the small circle.

When they all did pull back most went back to their seats, but Ryou and Joey stood by Yuugi.

"However…" Joey piped up. "I wanted to know why you did not tell us even after we become such good friends."

Yuugi looked away with a blush on her face. "I guess I was so used to living this quiet life that I did not want to disturb it by bringing up my parents." She looked at her parents and grinned. "You can forgive me right?"

Yukari pretended to think about it before giving a matching grin back Yuugi's way. "I guess we can this time if you introduce us to all the wonderful friends you have made."

All Yuugi's friend's eyes seem to light up at that and it wasn't long before Yukari and Hiroshi were sitting comfortable on one of the many couches surrounded. Questions of all kinds were thrown their way from what it was like to be famous to what was their wedding like. Some things were just completely random to like what Yuugi was like as a baby, which caused the girl to blush as her parents started to talk about baby moments.

Yuugi started to regret introducing her parents as they started on an embarrassing story about being a toddler and running around naked. She was just happy they were careful and leaving out stories involving her and Atemu, plus any mention of the Sennen family.

Solomon took a place next to Yuugi on a loveseat away from the others and rubbed her shoulder. "I bet you did not see this coming."

Yuugi groaned and hid her face in her hands. "No I had no idea it would be this embarrassing."

"At least they took it better than I thought they would." The elder stated. He knew the others were on some level mad, but he was glad they were not mad enough to push Yuugi away.

The young adult had to smile at that and looked to her grandfather. "I'm glad they didn't hate me and started to yell at me. I mean it wasn't like I completely lied. I just did not tell them what my parents did for a living. It would be like someone else not telling her friends her parents are dead even after years later after becoming friends. There are just some things you do not wish to share with your friends so easily."

Solomon agreed with her. "I think they realized that too. However I'm really surprised they believed you."

"I think it helps that my dad carries around baby photos of me and them when I was younger." Yuugi guessed as she saw her father showing off his photos of Yuugi he kept in his wallet. "It would be kind of creepy for a total stranger to have my baby photos."

Spooking Solomon and Yuugi, Ryou popped up on the arm of the loveseat beside Yuugi with a smile. "Well part one of the plan is going smoothly and better than I thought. So when are we going to work on part two?"

Shrugging Yuugi replied, "I'm not really sure. I guess before long it will come up in conversation. I bet Anzu is itchy to ask them if they know the Sennen family."

"So since you are famous, you must somehow know the Sennen family?"

Yuugi bowed her head in embarrassment as Solomon and Ryou laughed quietly behind their hands. Somehow Yuugi believes the gods must either hate her or have really good timing for some things.

Yukari looked over at where her daughter was to see her embarrass state and had to keep from giggling at her. It was bad enough she and her husband were embarrassing her daughter with the stories they were telling, but that is what parents do. Then Yuugi has her friends embarrassing her with all their questions.

For a moment Yukari and Yuugi make eye contact with Yuugi giving her mother silent permission to let things play out and keep no secrets, except the fact Yuugi is engaged. The model returned her attention to the young adults around her waiting for an answer in the few seconds she had been quiet.

"Yes we do know the Sennen family," Yukari confirmed to them. "Amara and I once worked together before she ended her career. She really helped me get my start in the modeling business."

Anzu gleamed in happiness at the news. "Oh! So you must be really close… Do you know who the fiancée is?"

Hiroshi shook his head sadly causing faces to fall into frowns. "Sorry, but even they would not tell us. Yuugi already asked us if we could tell her when she heard the news." He sent a wink to his daughter causing her to pout at him and turned back to her secret conversation with his father and Ryou.

Anzu haven't not seen the wink, turned to Yuugi and grinned. "Yuugi you were holding out on us weren't you." She joked to show her friend she wasn't mad for earlier. Truly she cared for Yuugi and in a way she could see why Yuugi choose not to tell them about her parents.

Yuugi smirked at Anzu. "Maybe…"

They both giggled before Anzu's attention was back on Yukari. "So you two must be invited to the engagement party?"

Hiroshi nodded. "We already got our invites and we had come here hoping to invite Yuugi, but then she figured it would not be fair to all of you to miss out."

Malik's jaw dropped at those words. "Yuugi! You can't miss out an event like that!"

"But it would not be fair to all of you. I know all of you want to go too." Yuugi explained. She was surprising herself at how convincing she sounded. It was easier than she thought in keeping herself a secret until they met Atemu.

Yukari caught onto the hint and decided it was her time to drop the news. "I know!" She cried out causing everyone to look at her. "Why don't all of you come with us to Tokyo and come enjoy the party?"

All jaws dropped from Yuugi's friends at the news. That had clearly taken them all by surprise.

Yuugi giggled and shook her head. "Mom I'm sure they wouldn't want to go to a party with a bunch of celebrities."

Wide eyed looks turned Yuugi's way as if saying 'you're kidding right?'.

Joey cleared her throat and addressed Yukari. "So if we said yes, we would really get to go to Tokyo and attend the party?"

The guitarist and model nodded with smiles at them. Hiroshi grinned at all of them with his wonderful smile. "It would only be right for Yuugi to bring her friends along since friends and families are invited to this party. I'm sure the Sennen family would not mind if a few more attended the party."

"So when is the party?" Ryou asked from her seat by Yuugi still.

"It will probably be by the middle of August maybe the beginning." Yukari explained. "We will be sure to let you all know all the details through Yuugi once we get back to Tokyo."

The small group of friends liked that idea. It would give them time to get packed for college and the party would be right before they had to take off for their selected colleges.

After that all questions of the party pretty much stopped as the young adults were too excited that they were getting to go. Conversation soon shifted to Hiroshi and Yukari asking Yuugi's friends some questions about themselves and the careers they wish to pursue. Anzu and Yukari really hit it off when they got into a discussion about dancing, which Yuugi was grateful for because Yukari knew a lot of people who could help Anzu get her name out there after college.

Before long through the party died down and after hours of talking and eating most of the party guest had to leave for another plans that afternoon. The only ones left in the living room were Yuugi and her family, Mokuba, Joey and Serenity, and lastly Anzu. However Mokuba kept leaving to go deal with stuff with his big brother so he wasn't in the room much.

Everyone kind of drifted off into their own private conversations with Serenity and Anzu off near the doorway chatting about girl things, Hiroshi, Yukari and Solomon had moved to their own side of the room to talk, so it left Yuugi and Joey in the middle of the room on one of the couches.

They sat facing each other and were having a conversation like best friends would. It was like Yuugi had a huge weight lifted from her shoulders as she talked to Joey. They would laugh and joke around, plus gossip like the girls they were. However Yuugi could tell on some level things were different between her and her friends. The group during the party seemed to change the way they acted around Yuugi. It was almost like they were trying everything to look good so they did not make her look bad.

"You know…" Yuugi spoke up when Joey continued to look at her hands instead of Yuugi as they talked. "No matter how hard you look at them they won't change…"

Joey blushed. "What do you mean?"

Yuugi giggled. "Joey you have been staring at your hands this whole conversation. No matter who my parents are, I told you all that I am still the same Yuugi. I was never famous to begin with."

The blond sighed and looked to her friend with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I guess it's just you grew up around famous people all the time and I just don't want to upset you so you leave us."

Yuugi couldn't help but roll her eyes. "No my parents are around famous people all the time…" She said before looking over at her parents. "Honestly I was kept inside most of my life until I came to live with grandpa. My parents did not want to make a big deal about having a baby to the public. They wanted me to have as much of a childhood as I could."

"They must really love you to do something like that." Joey said which earn her a smile from Yuugi. "I know many celebrities are just ready to show off their babies to the world because they can."

The smaller adult nodded. "I always feared being their daughter I would screw up and make them look bad if I did not become famous, but I can tell now being famous is not always worth it."

"You are pretty talented yourself…" Joey teased. "I know someone who has won a few talent shows in high school."

Yuugi blushed and covered her face. "Shut up! You guys pushed me to do those."

Joey laughed and patted her friend's shoulder. "Hey you were great and don't let anyone tell you different." She then wrapped her arm around Yuugi's shoulder and gave her a one-sided hug. "I bet before long you will become famous in your own way."

Peeking out from behind her hands Yuugi looked up at Joey. "You think so?"

Joey nodded. "I know of it, but just promise when you do become famous that you don't forget us little people."

"I promise!" Yuugi promised with a giggle.

After that Serenity came over to fetch Joey saying they had to leave so with a quick goodbye and some hugs they were gone along with Anzu. Once all of Yuugi's friends were gone Seto and Mokuba came back into the room to spend some time with the Mutou family, before even they needed to get home. However before leaving Yuugi had to promise Mokuba they would all get together again just them and the Kaiba brothers before Yukari and Hiroshi leave for Tokyo.

Once the promise was made, the Mutous all climbed into the limo that had bought them there and headed home. Yuugi lean back in her seat during the ride and stared out the window reflecting on all that had happened that afternoon.

She was happy her friends were not too mad about the secret she kept about her parents. What really bugged her now was how they were going to act when they realize Yuugi had been lying to them about knowing who Atemu was engaged to. It was something that could really tear her friendship up with them.

Sighing Yuugi closed her eyes and thought to herself. '_During the party I'll need to come clean about all my secrets and be for real with all of them or risk losing them forever…'_

* * *

><p>Sakura: (sigh) I wasn't really happy with this chapter, but I had to get this one over with. I'm ready to get Yuugi and Atemu back together.<p>

I'm sorry if you thought more drama would come between Yuugi and her friends while meeting her parents, but I think I want to save that for when they meet Atemu. When I thought about it, Yuugi really did not lie to her friends about her parents she just never told them what they did. Plus it was her choice whether she wanted to share with her friends what her parents did or not. There are just some things in friendships you do not wish to share, I have been there before. Although I never tried to hide what my parents did as careers. Anyway I'm rambling… so Yumi take it away!

Yumi: Please leave a review! It will help keep Sakura motivated to write!


	10. Together

**Small Note:**

**Sakura: **Here we go! Finally got around to updating this story… I been busy trying to finish one story and get another one updated and nothing went as planned. I feel this story got push aside, but its back!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Together<strong>

August came with slightly cooler weather for certain areas of Japan. Tokyo which had been suffering from rather warm weather had cool down enough that it was safe to go outside without fear of sun burn. It was the kind of weather where you could get away with summer clothes and enjoy a breeze but did not need a jacket.

Yuugi loved this kind of weather and it happened to be a sunny day that day. So Yuugi took advantage of the nice weather to sit outside by the pool behind her parent's huge house. Two days after her friends found out the truth about her parents, Yuugi decided it was time to go home and get ready for the party. At the moment it was still a week away, but she needed all the time she could get. Plus she had been wanted to spend time with her fiancée.

Atemu was in the lounge chair beside her, tapping away on his laptop. His father had wanted him to finish some files for the business. Normally Aknamkanon would handle everything dealing with the business, since Atemu was not CEO yet, but Aknamkanon needed the files to be done that day and he was trapped in meetings and dealing with the paparazzi outside their mansion. Atem didn't mind helping his father out because it gave him some idea of what things will be like for him when he takes over. However that day he had wanted to spend the day with Yuugi, since he was finally able to sneak out of the house.

Yuugi was not able to come near the mansion because of the paparazzi, so Atemu had to come to her. So the first part of the day was being spent by the pool allowing Atemu to get his work done and then the rest of the day would be theirs to do as they please.

"Hey honey?"

Yuugi lifted up her sunglasses and looked over at Atemu. He was handing her a small file so she grabbed it and looked at it. The front of the file said Amun's new CD.

"Why are you handing this to me?" She questioned opening up to the first lyric sheet.

Atemu shrugged his shoulders. "Before our butler helped me sneak out of house, Amun handed me this folder and said he wanted you to look at it. He hasn't been able to see you since you got back into Tokyo given he is working on these new songs in the studio. Amun wanted to see what you thought of the lyrics for his new CD."

Yuugi let her eyes scan over the first song and it didn't sound bad at all. "I don't think your brother has ever written a bad song, so I have no idea why he wants my opinion."

"I think out of all his fans, you have been his number one." Atemu smirked at his girlfriend. "I heard about the letters you sent him. He thought he could hide it from me, but what are little brothers for then reading their big brother's mail when he is not home."

Yuugi sat up and had this look of shock on her face. "You didn't?"

Atemu nodded. "Sure did. You sure had some interesting things to say about the people I was pretending to date."

"I can't believe you!" She stood up and gave him a good whack over the head with the file. "Those letters were private and for only your brother to read."

Atemu faked a hurt look. "I was upset to know you weren't writing to me."

There was a small silence between them as Yuugi put the file on the small wooden table that had been between them. "I was never really sure what to say to you. I guess I thought it would be better to talk in person than over paper." She lean down long enough to give Atemu a kiss on the lips and after they broke apart she smiled. "I just glad I finally got the courage to come see you and make things right. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too baby. I promise I'll make everything up to you one day."

Yuugi grinned at him. "I know you will." After that being said she ran over and jumped into the pool causing Atemu to quickly use a towel to cover his laptop.

"Hey!"

When she resurfaced Yuugi couldn't help but laugh at him as she relaxed in the cool water and Atemu went back to his work thankful that his laptop didn't get wet.

* * *

><p>By the time the evening rolled around Yuugi happily made a pallet of pillows and blankets for her and Atemu to relax on in the floor for watching a movie. Dinner had already been served and the two were too stuffed to do anything else but relax. After Yuugi picked out a movie and put it in, she lay down beside Atemu and allowed him to hold her as they watched.<p>

It was moments like this that they cherished the most. They didn't need to go out for fancy dinners and to be at Hollywood premieres or plays to enjoy an evening together. The two loved the simpler things because it helped them forget that they were big news. They were just people after all even if they had lots of money and fame.

As the movie went on, Yuugi found herself falling asleep, but did nothing to stop herself. She had seen the movie before and it wouldn't be a big deal if she missed it. Today had been a great day and it was no surprise she was worn out. Any day spent with her fiancée was amazing. He bought out the best in her and could leave a smile on her face at the end of the day. She felt safe and protected with him and she knew that is how a relationship should be.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight before Yukari and Hiroshi arrived at their home after a long fancy dinner party with some of Yukari's friends and a bunch of other models. It was a nice little party if you looked passed the new paper reporters and few cameras that had to catch all the action. Yukari normally hated going to those parties, but she did like to see her friends, plus Amara had been able to make it. Hiroshi on the other hand would have preferred to stay home, but he thought it would be nice if Yuugi got some alone time with her fiancée. He knew they needed time together without parents or siblings around to bug them.<p>

When the two stepped into the living room they were awed by the site of Yuugi and Atemu snuggled up together asleep on a pallet on the floor. The DVD's menu screen for the movie played on a loop since the movie had long since ended.

Hiroshi took the time to carefully walk over and turn the player and TV off. The room went dark except for the light from the moonlight coming in the window.

Yukari lightly put a blanket over the two, before her and her husband stepped out of the room and went to the kitchen. They grabbed a couple drinks and a made a small snack since their really hadn't been anything to eat at the party. Some of the models were self-conscience about their bodies, while Yukari loved to eat, but she always ate right and exercise to keep her body in good shape.

As the two settled in the dining room, their head maid Aimi, who lived with the family, walked down the stairs. She walked into the dining room and gave a small bow to the two. She was dressed in a traditional maid uniform of black and white. Her hair was a light brown with some grey and she had a rather youthful face to her for someone in her early fifty. She had been working for the family since Yuugi was five. The head maid had started as Yuugi's nurse and nanny, until Yuugi moved to live with her grandfather and then she was promoted to head maid to oversee the other maids and cook who worked in the house. Aimi was the only one, Yukari would hire after all the other nannies were mean to her daughter. Aimi was sweet and kind to Yuugi and took care of her like she was her own.

Aimi had been having a hard time finding a job as a maid and the Mutou family was her last hope. They happily took her in and gave her housing, food, and good paid. She was allowed to go and live in her own house, but Aimi found it easier to live and work inside the home. The other maids and cooks lived outside of the Mutou house, so the after hour work was left to Aimi, which suited her just fine.

Aimi offered them a smile. "Sorry I was not there to greet you. I was upstairs putting away some of Ms. Yuugi's clothes."

Hiroshi returned the smile. "No need to worry Aimi. We were just grabbing a bit to eat before heading to bed. How long have those two been asleep?"

Aimi looked at her watch to check the time. "I checked on them about two hours ago and Mr. Atemu was still awake. He must have fallen asleep not long after that." She gave them another bow. "If there is nothing else you need of me, I will be retiring to my room."

"We will be fine, goodnight Aimi…"

"Goodnight…"

Once Aimi left the room, Hiroshi looked to his wife. "So who is going to call Amara?"

Yukari had already pulled out her phone and dialed the number. "I will. It won't hurt for Atemu to spend the night…"

"But what about the…?" Hiroshi left the question hanging as Yukari gave him this look that told him to be quiet since Amara had already picked up the other end.

Yukari talked with Amara for a few minutes before the call ended. She sighed and looked up at her husband. "Amara says Atemu will be fine for the night, but she will be here in the morning for him."

Hiroshi looked toward the doorway where he could see a glimpse of the living room. "I worry about those two. I know Yuugi is a strong girl, but I can't let my daughter's heart get broken again."

A petite hand reached out to grip Hiroshi's hand. When he looked up he saw his wife smiling beautifully at him. "There is nothing to worry about. Yuugi will be strong for the both of them. If anything Atemu needs her more than she needs him. Sometimes we can't help who we fall in love with."

Hiroshi nodded as he bought his wife's hand up to kiss it. "Let's get to bed."

Yukari agreed and helped Hiroshi clean up their mess before they retired for the night.

* * *

><p>By the next morning it wasn't until nine thirty that Atemu started to stir and looked up at the ceiling with blurry vision. He reached up to wipe his eyes and let out a yawn. A small giggle made him turn his head to see Yuugi standing in the doorway. She was already dressed for the day in a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt. In her hands was a plate with sweet smelling bacon and eggs.<p>

Yuugi placed the plate on the stand beside the couch before taking the time to help Atemu sit up and let him lean against the couch. She then handed him the plate.

"I'll be right back with your drink."

After she was out of the room, Atemu let out another yawn before he started to dig into his food. The taste made his mouth water. There was no denying that this was Yuugi's cooking and not the cook's work.

Once she returned with a glass of milk she sat beside him. "How does it taste?"

Atemu took a drink before replying with a smile. "Excellent, I see you got up early to cook me breakfast?"

Yuugi blushed. "Well, the cook was already working and I asked if I could make your plate. I know since you found out I could cook you only like me to cook your food."

Her fiancée lean over and gave her a kiss. "That is because you make it the best."

Yuugi giggled and leaned her head on Atemu's shoulder. "I should also tell you that your mother is going to drop by soon. Mom told me about it when I woke up. Your mother let you spend the night, but she wants you home for…"

Atemu silence Yuugi with another kiss. When he broke away he smiled at her. "I really don't want to talk about that right now. Let's enjoy the few minutes we have before my mother comes."

It was then the sound of the doorbell ringing caught their attention and they both realized their time was cut shorter than they realized.

The young future CEO sighed, but continued eating. "Sometimes I wish she would treat me like an adult. I just got you back and I feel like I barely get to spend time with you."

"Atemu…"

The two looked toward the doorway to see Amara standing there in black slacks and a nice button down shirt. In her hands was a small bag that most likely held Atemu's clothes for the day.

"Mother…" Atemu addressed her with a smile. "I'm almost done eating then I'll get ready."

Amara walked in long enough to leave the bag with them. "I'll be with Yukari on the back patio if you need me. But we should leave soon if we are going to make it on time."

After those words Amara left the two alone so Atemu could finish his meal. However Atemu ate slower so he could continue to be with Yuugi. In Yuugi's eyes he was being a stubborn child, but it was cute. She adored him for everything he was even through his stubborn times.

"You know she will drag you out of here…" Yuugi commented as she stole a bite.

Atemu sighed and pushed his food away, his hunger long gone. "I know she cares for me, but sometimes it's too much. I mean what is she going to do when we are married?"

Yuugi wrapped her arms around Atemu. "She will always be your mother and I'm sure her and I will clash a few times because she will think she always knows what is best. However at some point she will see that you have become a strong young man and have a loving wife who will never leave you."

Atemu wrapped his arms around her in return. "I'm so glad I'll be able to call you my wife one day."

"Together forever…" Yuugi said with a grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Sakura: Boring little filler chapter, but it got Yuugi back with Atemu before the party.<p>

Yumi: How much longer before the party?

Sakura: The party will begin in the next chapter and will either be two to three chapters long

Yumi: The good stuff is yet to come! Review!


	11. Push

**Small Note**

Sakura: We have finally made it to the party! A few things before you begin reading, I do not own the song used in this chapter it belongs to Avril Lavigne as do all the titles for all my chapters since the titles are her songs. A little in site for those of you who didn't notice I was using song titles.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Push<strong>

The day had finally come as celebrities of all kinds filed into the Sennen Mansion as night fell and were led to the grand backyard that had been set up for the party. As said before only a select few reporters were allowed inside access while others had to stay outside the gates and watch as cars pull up the long drive. Cameras rolled live to get all the live action so those at home could follow the story on their favorite channels. Atemu Sennen and his fiancée were big news and it was anyone's guess in which who the mysterious girl could be.

Yuugi stepped out of the limo with her parents and her friends close behind. All her friends had arrived the day before and it was clear by the excitement on their faces they were extremely glad to be there. Tristan and Duke were dressed in some nice suits thanks to her father, who was also dressed in a nice suit while all the girls were wearing different style dresses.

Yukari wore a dress that showed off her hour glass figure and was light purple. It stopped at her knees and had only one thin strap on the right shoulder so her left shoulder was bare. Joey, who was not one for dresses, had on a dark blue dress that stopped at her knees and black leggings underneath. Serenity and Anzu wore similar dresses; both dresses were long and had thin straps, but Serenity's dress was a sun kiss yellow while Anzu had on a light pink dress. Malik had on a dark purple dress that went to her knees and had no straps. She had put a black vest over the top to give it a different style. Ryou wore a baby blue dress that went well with her skin color and hair. It was long in length with no straps and she had on white gloves that went to her elbows.

Lastly there was Yuugi, who was the most breath taking out of the bunch. She wore her favorite black dress that went to her feet and had a slit up both sides and went to her knees. Around her waist was a crimson belt to give the black some color and also show off her hour glass figure. The straps of her dress were off her shoulders and on her hands were black fingerless gloves. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her mother had placed a crimson flower clip in her hair. The only jewelry she wore was her engagement ring on her ring finger. No one would know she was Atemu's fiancée until it was announced and her friends at the moment would only see it as a piece of jewelry since everyone was dressed up.

As they stepped into the foyer after Henry opened the door for them they were greeted by maids and servants alike. They were all in uniform and ready to show guest to where the party was. A male servant took down their names and made sure they were on the list before a female maid guided them to the back of the manor.

The back of the manor had been decorated beautifully with lights and the flowers were in full bloom. Celebrities of all kinds were spread out mingling with people they knew or trying to look good for the cameras and reporters. Servants walked around carrying trays of finger food or drinks some with alcohol and some not with alcohol for the party goers. A buffet of all kinds of food had been set up with tables so people could relax and eat. The pool had glow in the dark floating orbs in it, giving a romantic feel for those sitting down and enjoying a meal. The gazebo, Atemu and Yuugi use to play in all the time when they were kids, had been set up with lights and a dance floor in front of it. A stage was set up near the dance floor with a DJ playing music, but judging by the band equipment set up around the DJ Yuugi could only guess that a band would be playing later that night.

All of Yuugi's friends were star struck as they looked around. They had never been around this many celebrities before and it was like a dream come true. Yuugi had to keep from laughing at their faces.

Yukari chose that moment to stand in front of the group. "Now everyone I know you are adults now, but still be on your best behavior. It may be temping, but please do not hound anyone for autographs. Also stay away from any alcohol as you all are not old enough to drink yet."

They all nodded and agreed to her terms before Yukari and Hiroshi dismissed themselves from the group in search of Atemu's parents.

Yuugi looked around the place for a certain fiancée of hers, but it looked like he was hiding like he normal did during parties. It was after she look out for him that she noticed Amun staying by the stage talking with his band mates. A smirk grew on her face as she turned to her friends.

"Hey guys how would you like to meet Atemu's older brother?"

Everyone eyes grew wide and they were quick to nod their heads.

She turned and led the group through the party goers toward the stage. They got a few looks from some of the celebrities probably trying to figure out who they were, but Yuugi didn't care about them.

As they reached the stage Amun had turned just in time to run into Yuugi and her group of friends behind her. He grinned and pulled Yuugi into a hug.

Yuugi squirmed and tried to get him to let go. "Amun stop it!"

Amun chuckled but let her go. "Yuugi, how have you been? It's been a while hasn't it. Last time I saw you, you were just a little thing."

Yuugi blushed but played along. She had already informed the Sennen siblings about her friends, so she wanted them all to play dumb that they hadn't seen her since she was little. Her friends already knew she used to play with the Sennen siblings when she was little because Yukari and Amara were friends, but they didn't know she had returned to Tokyo just to get her lover back. "I've been good. It seems you've grown up a bit too. How is the band doing?"

Amun looked back at his band mates who were laughing among themselves over a joke. "The band is doing great we are working on a new album and tonight we are going to play a song from that album." He looked to Yuugi's friends and smiled. "I heard you were bringing some friends along, but I must say they are cuter than I thought would be."

All the girls in Yuugi's group of friends blushed, while Duke and Tristan were slightly jealous that Amun could win girls over so easily.

Yuugi rolled her eyes, but looked to her side as Anzu nudged her. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Anzu whispered.

"Oh right…" Yuugi went on to introduce everyone to Amun who happily shook hands with everyone. She thought her friends might faint before long the way they were blushing dark red by just being near one of the Sennen siblings.

After introductions were made and Amun's band mates joined them, Yuugi got a moment to talk to Amun while her friends were busy talking with the band.

"So where is Atemu?"

Amun shrugged. "Beats me, he is probably hiding in his room." He turned to her. "I'm sure if you find Kek, Yumi, or our parents they could take you to him."

Yuugi looked to her friends before looking back up to Amun. "If you could keep my friends busy…"

Amun agreed. "Not a problem and if they question where you are, I'll make up something."

With a smile Yuugi thanked Amun before sneaking away from the group.

* * *

><p>There was a ten minute window in which it took a while for Yuugi to find any other member of the Sennen family. That and plus some guys had been trying to hit on her and she would have loved to tell them off, but she just ignored them and went on her way. She knew they would get the hint after Atemu introduced her as his future wife.<p>

Amara Sennen was the first one she found and she had been hanging out with Yukari at a table by the pool. The two mothers helped Yuugi enter the house which no one was allowed inside except those who needed to use the restroom on the first floor. After that Amara got a maid to led Yuugi upstairs and to Atemu's room where he was hiding out, but no one was to know that.

The maid left Yuugi at the room before returning to her post. Yuugi took a deep breath before knocking on Atemu's door. She heard Atemu ask who it was…

"It's your lovely fiancée…"

Atemu let her know it was open, so Yuugi opened the door to find Atemu sitting on a bench by the window looking down at the party. He would have been on the balcony to get a better look, but he didn't want anyone knowing where he was.

Yuugi smiled and closed the door behind her, before making her way over and sitting beside Atemu. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "How are you holding up?"

Atemu let out a sigh and turned to look at her. "Tired and ready to get this over with…"

"Are you nervous?"

Atemu shrugged. "A little, because I know it's going to be a shock to everyone. I just don't want to be rejected and looked at as weak."

Yuugi lean closer to Atemu and laid her head on his shoulder. "In no way could you ever be weak. You are the strongest guy I know with a big heart."

Her fiancée chuckled and turned his head enough to kiss her head. "This is one of the many reasons why I love you. You know just want to say to make me feel better."

Yuugi giggled before sitting up and standing up. "Well I wish I could stay longer, but my friends will be wondering what is taking me so long. There is no telling what Amun used as an excuse."

"Probably told them you had to use the little ladies room," Atemu said with a chuckle. "He lives to embarrass any family."

With a smile Yuugi gave Atemu a kiss on the lips before starting for the door. "I'll see you at the party!"

* * *

><p>When Yuugi returned to the party the first two people she ran into was Ryou and Malik headed inside to the ladies room.<p>

Ryou quickly grabbed Yuugi and pulled her to the side. "Where have you been?"

"I went to the ladies room. I told Amun where I was going, didn't he tell you all?"

Malik shook her head. "No, he said you went to look for your parents, but we ran into them and they hadn't seen you since we got here."

Yuugi scowled Amun for using that excuse, but put on a smile for her friends. "I'm sorry, I was going to go look for them then nature called."

Ryou waved it off. "Oh well that is fine. Malik and I were just headed that way. Your mother is hanging out with Mrs. Sennen by the pool."

"I'll be sure to look there first thanks." Before she left Yuugi asked where everyone else was.

"Amun introduced us to Yumi, so Serenity and Anzu went off with her," Malik said trying to remember where everyone was. "Joey, Duke, and Tristan stayed with Amun. As we said before your mother is with Mrs. Sennen and your father we haven't seen for a while."

Yuugi thanked the two before hurrying off however she didn't get far before she ran into Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.

Mokuba pulled her into a hug. "Hey just the person I was looking for." He lean up and whispered in her ear. "Have you seen Atemu yet?"

As Yuugi pulled away she nodded. "He is nervous, but I'm sure he will go through with it. It's time we both come clean about everything."

"Kek and I are responsible for bringing him down when Amun preforms…" Seto informed her. "So after Amun's performance you will need to get behind the stage without being noticed."

Yuugi sighed. "If I can lose my friends it won't be a problem." She then put on a smile when a camera came by and wanted to take a picture of the three.

Mokuba grinned and pulled the two by his side long enough for the camera man to get his photo and move on.

Seto sighed and went on his way. It was clear to see he wasn't a fan of the cameras and reporters.

"How many reporters have talked to him?" Yuugi asked.

"Only two, but just one can get on his nerves." Mokuba told her with a chuckle.

As they started to walk away Yuugi was yet again stopped, but this time by one of Amun's band mates. "Yuugi, Amun needs you for a minute."

Yuugi looked to Mokuba and shrugged her shoulders clearly not sure why Amun would need her and followed the band mate with Mokuba not too far behind.

* * *

><p>Amun tapped the microphone a few times to get everyone's attention. The entire guests had gathered on the dance floor to listen to what the singer had to say. The DJ booth had been taken away to leave room for the band, who all stood in their positions.<p>

Amun grinned at the crowd. "Welcome everyone to our home. As I'm sure most of you know I am Amun Sennen, the lead singer of Gods of Egypt and after getting permission from my father I'm going to give everyone a sneak preview of my new album coming out soon. However before I do that, there is a little lady back stage who has a special song she would like to sing to a special someone. This woman has no dreams of becoming a singer yet she has an amazing voice and is an amazing song writer," He turned to the curtain behind them. "Please give a warm welcome to Yukari and Hiroshi's daughter, Yuugi Mutou!"

Yuugi carefully walked out onto the stage in her dress and stood beside Amun. She was shaking in her shoes looking out at the huge crowd of celebrities. Never in her life did she want to become a singer, but she thought it was fun to help Amun out with his songs. She had no idea what he was planning when he called her behind the stage just before he was going to go on to perform. When Amun told her she was going to sing in front of everyone she freaked out, but Amun told her she needed to reach out to Atemu and make sure he knew of the wonderful woman he was to marry one day.

Amun wrapped an arm around her to make her feel more comfortable. "I'll let her take it away."

Yuugi looked out into the crowd to see if she could find her friends but they were nowhere to be found. She had sung in talent shows before but her friends had always been there in the front row to support her.

The spot light was now on her so Yuugi took a deep breath. "Hello everyone as Amun pointed out I am Yukari and Hiroshi's daughter and I was clearly tricked into this because I had no idea I would be singing in front of you all. I did write the song I will be singing, but it was only for me to hear, however Amun has had other plans for it." She sent a quick glare his way before putting on a smile for everyone. "I hope you all enjoy my performance."

Amun rolled his eyes and started to play his guitar. Yuugi was an amazing song writer and she had journals full of songs that she wrote when she was happy, sad, mad, or any other emotion. The girl basely wrote whatever was on her mind and they become great songs. However Yuugi wanted nothing to do with the singer life. The only reason Amun knew about the songs was because Yuugi showed them to him after she returned to Tokyo to be with Atemu. They had been talking and she mentioned she wrote a few songs of her own and he took a look at them. One song he saw popped out at him so he helped her put music to it, because one day she wanted to sing it to Atemu. However thanks to Amun that day was a lot closer than she thought.

Yuugi waited a few chords before she started to sing. "I'm seeing you too much lately and you're starting to get on my nerves. This is exactly what happened last time and that's not what we deserve. It's a waste of my time lately and I'm running out of words. If it's really meant to be then you could find a way to see…Maybe you should just shut up even when it gets tough. Baby cause this is love (Oh, oh, oh) and you know when push comes to shove it's gonna take the both of us. Baby this is love, baby this is love (love, love, love)"

She smiled to the crowd and was happy to see they weren't booing her. It was then she noticed her friends standing by her parents all smiling back at her. A new boost of confidence ran through her as she began the second verse. "It's really great to be with you. This is how I could spend my life, but I'm capable of taking care of myself so if you fuck this up then go take a hike. It's a waste of my time shaking him up and going out to search. If it's really meant to be then you could find a way to see…Maybe you should just shut up even when it gets tough. Baby cause this is love (oh, oh, oh) and you know when push comes to shove it's gonna take the both of us. Baby this is love, baby this is love."

Amun then stepped up and started to sing. "You and me, we can both start over. Just the two of us, we can get a little closer…"

"So follow me honestly and you will see…. Yeah…"The two of them sang together, before Yuugi continued her solo singing.

"Maybe you should just shut up even when it gets tough. Baby cause this is love (oh, oh, oh) and you know when push comes to shove it's gonna take the both of us. Baby this is love, baby this is love. Maybe you should just shut up even when it gets tough. Baby cause this is love (oh, oh, oh) and you know when push comes to shove it's gonna take the both of us. Baby this is love, baby this is love…Love, love, love…"

As the last note was sung the crowd below started to clap and cheer. Yuugi blushed and bowed to the crowd. Amun gave her a hug before she hurried off stage so Amun could have the stage. As she arrived back stage she found Amara, Atemu and a few bodyguards left back stage.

It took no time for Yuugi to hug Atemu. When she pulled back she looked at him. "Did you hear me?"

Atemu smiled at her and nodded. "Every word, did you really write that song?"

Yuugi blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I wrote it when I was down about you dating and I thought about what would happen if we were together again."

"I loved it and I think that song is just the push I needed to go on that stage and face everyone." Atemu winked at her. "However later I wouldn't mind a private concert."

Yuugi giggled. "Maybe, so how did you get back here so soon?"

"Amun had you singing planned from the beginning, so the plan was that when everyone's attention was on you Seto and Kek would cover me with a blanket and get me behind the stage." Atemu explained.

Yuugi pouted. "Seto told me you were coming out during Amun's performance and that I should get behind the stage after the performance."

Amara giggled at her future daughter-in-law. "I think Seto wanted to throw you off even more about you singing."

"I hate being left in the dark," Yuugi mumbled making Atemu laugh.

Aknamkanon walked behind the stage and wrapped an arm around Amara's waist. "Amun is almost done with his performance…"

Atemu sighed and Yuugi was quick to grab his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. She gave him a gentle smile too. "I'll always be here so there is no need to worry about what others think."

Those words sounded nice to Atemu's ears, but as Amun came to the end of his song there was no stopping the nerves and silent wishes he made for himself to be back in his room hiding from the world.

* * *

><p>Sakura: Some people might totally hate me for leaving it here, but this chapter is getting long so the party will continue in the next chapter! The party might be three chapters long in the end, but everyone will find out a bunch of stuff next chapter that I'm sure my readers will not have seen coming.<p>

Yumi: Review!


	12. Girlfriend

**Small Note**

Sakura: I'm relieved that I was able to get this chapter out. I'm completely wiped out from my vacation. It was fun, but after so much traveling it can really take a toll on a person. I'm happy to be home and working on my stories again.

Yumi: Last time was the beginning of the party, so it time to see how things are about to turn out for Yuugi and Atemu.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Girlfriend<strong>

Just as the crowd was really getting into the music and rocking out, the mini concert done by Amun and his band came to an end. Yuugi's friends were kind of bummed however rumors going around the party said that Atemu would be making an appearance next.

"You know no one really has seen Atemu outside the mansion…" Anzu stated as she talked to her friends. "Last time anyone really saw him up close and in person was when he was twelve."

Ryou shrugged her shoulders. "He is just one of the Sennen siblings that does not like to be in the spotlight I suppose."

Anzu gave a dreamy smile. "I would give anything to be the one he is marrying."

Joey rolled her eyes at the love struck girl. "That will only happen in your dreams Anzu. Hopefully this time the engagement is real. I mean the guy seems to have a new girlfriend every week."

"You never know Joey this girl could be the one…" Ryou said with a grin. She hated knowing the truth when the others didn't, but it wouldn't be long before everything would come out into the open.

It was then that Amun came back on stage minus his band mates and took the microphone once more. "I hope everyone is still having a good time tonight." When he received a few cheers mostly from the females in the crowd he smiled. "However tonight is not my night to shine, this is all for my little brother Atemu Sennen. He is currently engaged to a lovely little lady who means the world to him. Tonight all will be revealed, but first I would like to bring my family up here."

Once the whole family was up on stage minus Atemu, Aknamkanon took the microphone from his son. He cleared his throat before addressing the crowd. "It's hard to believe at one point in time that no one knew of my family. I was able to build a company from nothing, but hard work and determination, while my children have each taken hold of their own dreams and made something of themselves, which in turn has made myself and Amara very proud of them."

The three older siblings all smiled glad that their parents were so proud of them. The only reason any of them were able to get anywhere was because their parents belief in them. Plus they had a wonderful baby brother who was the one person in the whole world they wanted to be able to support and protect. Atemu was the main person pushing them to do their very best even if he never realized it.

"Most of our lives have been spent in the spotlight which leaves little room for a private life…" Aknamkanon continued. "My youngest son Atemu has suffered from this the most, which is one of the reasons why we have kept him in the dark for so long. There is one thing we have been able to keep a secret from everyone however due to certain events of engagement, Atemu has agreed to step out into the spotlight once again."

The CEO took one last look at his family to see them all with worried looks in their eyes, but they nodded their heads for him to continue. First taking a moment to compose himself, Aknamkanon said the words everyone was waiting for. "Ladies and Gentlemen I'm pleased to present my son the future CEO of Sennen records, Atemu Sennen."

All eyes turned to the back of the stage as the curtains behind them parted to allow a certain individual passage.

* * *

><p>Atemu looked to his girlfriend one last time and was given a sweet kiss on the lips, before the younger Sennen made his way up the ramp and onto the stage. As he made his way to his father he couldn't block out the gasp that he heard or the quiet whispers. Even after his father placed a comforting hand on his shoulder he didn't feel comfortable being looked at by a bunch of people he barely knew.<p>

Camera men kept their cameras rolling as reporters were already asking questions to the youngest of the family. However Atemu refused to answer anything and only kept his head bowed, making his blond bangs hid his eyes.

Amun growled as he watched his brother hide his face from everyone. Something inside of him snapped as he made his way up to stand beside his brother. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Silence was all that could be heard as Amun glared at the crowd before kneeling beside his brother. "Atemu…"

Atemu turned his head to see his brother and Amun couldn't help but notice how Atemu's eyes began to water.

Amun allowed a smile to show up on his face hoping to make Atemu feel better. "Hey, don't go and cry on me now. We can go back inside if you like."

However before Atemu could answer a rather nosey female reporter took a step forward with note pad in hand "I think the public would like some answers for this stunt you all are pulling…"

Amun eyes flashed in anger as he stood and glared down at the reporter. "Stunt! We are pulling no stunt for your information. I would watch your mouth before I make it my personal mission to end your career." He threatened which made the reporter take a step back.

Another brave reporter, this one looking much nicer stepped forward to try and get the family to talk. "If this is no stunt for attention would anyone please be willing to address the reason for young Mr. Atemu Sennen being in a wheelchair."

Atemu gripped the armrest of his wheelchair rather hard at the words, but continued to look down. This was the reason he did not go out in public anymore, because of all the questions and looks he would get.

There was a small moment of silence as Amun kneeled back down next to his younger brother and placed a hand on Atemu's arm in comfort. "No one else matters except your family and friends. I need to know now if you still want to go through with this."

After taking a quick peek at the crowd, there was a moment of fear in Atemu's eyes and he almost wanted to make the decision to leave while he could. However the woman he loved was still back stage ready to reveal herself to the world for him and he sat on that stage ready to take the coward's way out and hide again.

The future CEO of Sennen records was going to show everyone he was no coward. He looked toward his older brother one last time before looking toward his father and holding his hand out for the microphone.

Aknamkanon seemed unsure about handing over the microphone at first, but after seeing determination in his son's eyes he handed it over with no problem and took a few steps back.

Atemu took a deep breath before looking up at the coward. They all fixed him with stares that should have made him want to run because they were the looks he always wanted to avoid. Some stares were of sympathy while others seemed to look about ready to laugh at him. In their minds he knew they thought he was this strong man ready to enter the business world, but instead he was a young twenty two year old trapped in a wheelchair. No matter what Atemu was going to show them a strong male, but it wouldn't be to prove anything to anyone, except Yuugi.

"I know all of you know who I am, but I would like to formal introduce myself to all of you since this is the first time in a long time since I have shown my face… My name is Atemu Sennen I am the youngest child of Aknamkanon and Amara Sennen. I am also the future CEO to Sennen Records…" Atemu greeted everyone with a smile to hide the worry. He couldn't believe how well he was doing without stumbling over his words. Normally anything to do with him was dealt with through his parents or if the publicist or reporters needed to talk with Atemu he would be seated in a chair and his wheelchair was hidden.

"As I'm sure it has come as a shock to all of you, I am currently seated in a wheelchair. This sadly is not a temporary arrangement, no one but my family and few friends knows due to an accident in my childhood I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

There were again a few gasp in the crowds and some murmuring. Atemu was sure they were trying to recall hearing such a story about Atemu being in an accident, but thanks to Atemu's father it never made it out to any of the media.

Reporters all seemed to step forward at that point writing stuff down, before one looked up and asked another question. "Why was this kept so secret?"

"My life was turned upside down by the accident and personally I didn't want people to see me this way." Atemu informed them. "I was only twelve at the time and it wasn't easy coming to terms with my new disability."

"What was this accident? There were no reports made to the media."

Atem sighed. He felt like they were talking in circles now. "Listen as we have stated before, my family wanted to keep this private and if everyone must know it was a car accident that caused me to become paralyzed. After it happened my father wanted police officers to keep things quiet so that I could recover without fear of the media breathing down my neck."

Before the reporters could say anything more Amara had come up and taken the microphone away from her son. With a smile she addressed the crowd. "That is all the questions you may ask at this moment. Tonight is the night to celebrate Atemu's engagement and to introduce his fiancée."

She returned the microphone to her son before making her way back over to her husband.

* * *

><p>Yuugi still stood back stage listening to all that had happened. She was so proud of Atemu for finally addressing his disability to the public. He had kept it hidden for so long because of his fear. Atemu was stronger than he looked even when confined to a wheelchair. His disability may have tried to hold him back, but Yuugi knew he would make one great CEO.<p>

However her thoughts drifted back to when he was recovering after the accident. So many people he pushed away because he was in denial about what happened. It was sad to think that because of his disability they even drifted apart to the point that Yuugi left to be with her grandfather. Nothing should have ever come between them, but sadly they both let it happen.

The good thing was the years had been kind to them. Growing up apart had not been so bad besides the heartache they both faced. If at all Yuugi believed the time they were apart only made them stronger. Atemu was not as helpless as most would like to think when stuck in a wheelchair. Yuugi could see passed the disability even if Atemu couldn't at first.

Yuugi was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Atemu address the crowd again.

"The woman I am about to present to everyone has been there for me even when I was at my lowest. She has learned to love me for whom I really am even when others couldn't. There is just that moment in time when you meet someone and know they are the one. Some of you may recognize her once she comes out on stage because she is a star all her own."

Yuugi blushed and took a few deep breaths. She knew she should have been prepared for this, but nothing could prepare her for what her friends would think once they realized she was engaged to Atemu and took her time telling them.

"If my fiancée would be so kind as to come on out…"

Even as she felt her legs begin to shake, Yuugi made her way onto the stage. There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p>Atemu smiled up at Yuugi as she took her place next to him. He reached out and held her hand in his. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is my fiancée Ms. Yuugi Mutou…"<p>

There was no hiding the shocked looks on everyone's faces as Yuugi lean down and gave Atemu a kiss right on the lips. When she pulled away she smiled sweetly at her lover before facing the crowd once more. It didn't take long for the reporters to recover and start asking questions left and right.

Out of all the questions one stood out, "How do we know this time it's the real deal?"

"I was never in love with all the other girls…" Atem admitted. "All those dates were set up by my father's ex-publicist to make me look good. I wasn't in the public eye enough so she set up those dates to only boost my image."

Atemu attention turned to Yuugi, to show he was mostly talking to her than the crowd. "She has been my friend since childhood and even back then I was in love with her. We've had our ups and downs, but that hasn't stopped the love we have for each other. Yuugi has seen passed my disability even when there were times I couldn't." His words caused a blush to form on Yuugi's face. Atemu really knew how to make a girl feel special and she was glad his words were for her.

After that being said all questions seemed to be directed at Yuugi, but Amun and the rest of the Sennen family was there to save the day. As the parents dealt with the reporters and informed them that interviews were planned for a later date, Amun helped Yuugi and Atemu off the stage so they weren't the center of attention anymore.

"Interviews will take place on another day…" Amara informed everyone. "This party was only to reveal Atemu's true fiancée so the senseless rumors would stop. Please enjoy the rest of your evening."

Once Atemu and Yuugi were back stage, Yuugi finally collapsed onto Atemu's lap and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sure glad that is over."

Amun chuckled. "Sorry Yuugi, but after that this will be far from over. There are going to be people lined up to interview the two of you. They didn't get the full scoop tonight this was kind of like a preview of what is to come."

Atemu messaged Yuugi's shoulders and was glad to feel her relax under the touch. "It will be all right. We'll do the interviews together to get them over with faster."

Yuugi turned her head enough to give Atemu a peak on the lips. "Once I'm prepared the interviews will be no problem. It's my friends I'm worried about at the moment. They just found out I'm not only your girlfriend, but also engaged to you."

"I can't wait to be able to call you my wife." Atemu told her returning the kiss.

"You know, as I recall back when you were kids you were already calling her your wife. When did the divorce happen?" Amun teased with a grin on his face.

The two blushed at his words and glared at him.

"Yuugi…" The three looked to see Yukari walk back stage.

Yuugi stood to meet her mother, but noticed the frown on her face. "Mom, what's going on?"

Yukari sighed and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'm going to warn you now that your friends didn't take the new very well."

This came as no surprise to Yuugi. "I knew they wouldn't take it well. I'll go and talk to them."

"Well there on their way out the door." Yukari told her daughter. "As soon as Atemu announced you as his fiancée they kind of flipped. They started talking about how you betrayed them so they were going to get out of here."

"It's not going to be easy to explain myself this time…" Yuugi said to herself before turning her attention back to Atemu. "I'll be back in a minute."

Atemu watched as Yukari led Yuugi away he then turned to his brother. "Do you think she will be alright?"

Amun shrugged. "I'm not really sure. If her friends are willing to walk out on her like this, then things may turn ugly."

Just as the rest of Atemu's family made it back stage, Atemu addressed his three older siblings. "Do you think you three can get me into the house without the wolves getting me?"

A smirk formed on all their faces as Yumi placed a hand on Atemu's shoulder. "No problem little bro, leave it all to us."

Atemu had no idea what they had in mind, but he knew he could trust the three. Somehow some way he was going to follow Yuugi and make sure she was going to be okay. She had been there for him and it was his turn to be there for her.

* * *

><p>Sakura: So Avril doesn't have a song called Fiancée so I used the title Girlfriend instead. I think it still fits the chapter just fine.<p>

Yumi: Atemu's big secret was a wheelchair?

Sakura: I told you I was going to be putting in another twist. I had it planned from the beginning, but wanted to keep it secret until now. Although I'm glad I finally made it to this chapter, all the other chapters with Atemu in them were murder on me because I had to remember he couldn't walk. It's good to see I succeed and now everyone knows the truth!

Yumi: I have a feeling the next chapter might not be as pleasant...

Sakura: Everyone will just have to wait and see!

Yumi: Review!


	13. Unwanted

**Small Note**

Sakura: I'm glad to have gain more readers for this story! However I'm not sure how many people are going to like this chapter…

Also Happy Friday the 13th 2012! Plus this is chapter 13 so how cool is that!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Unwanted<strong>

Yuugi walked with her mother into the living room of the Sennen Mansion. All her friends were sitting down waiting on their ride to get there, except Ryou and Hiroshi. Ryou was looking at photos on the entertainment center while Hiroshi stood in the doorway with a look of worry on his face.

Yukari went to stand by her husband while Yuugi went to answer her friends. Each one of them did not look happy in the least bit and that worried Yuugi a little. She didn't want them to completely hate her, but she also had her reasons for keeping everything a secret.

Anzu was the first to look at her, but her look was anything but friendly. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Yuugi went to say something but Joey butted in with a, "And don't give us that crap about you had your reasons."

This shocked the young adult since never in all the time they had been friends did Joey ever look so anger at her or use such a harsh tone to her. It took a minute for Yuugi to compose herself, because she didn't want to be mean to them.

"I did have my reasons and it's your choice in whether you would like to hear them or not." Yuugi told them hoping they would take the time to listen. This however didn't seem like the case when Joey stood up and went to walk out of the room.

Out of reflex Yuugi reached out to try and stop Joey only to have her hand slapped away.

"We trusted you and never kept any secrets from you. Yet this is the second time we've had to find out you've been hiding stuff from us." Joey shouted.

"I didn't even want anyone knowing the truth!" Yuugi cried. "How do you think I feel now that everyone knows?"

Anzu had the nerve to laugh. "I think you should have thought of that before you got engaged to the future handicapped CEO of Sennen Records."

Before anyone could react, Yuugi had gone over to Anzu and clear as day slapped her across the face. The force of the slap caused Anzu to fall on Serenity who had been sitting beside the girl. No one knew what to say or do as the shock of what Yuugi just did took hold of the room.

Yuugi looked down at Anzu with fury in her amethyst eyes. "Don't you ever talk about Atemu that way again," She hissed at her friend.

"Yuugi!"

All eyes turned to the doorway where Atemu had just wheeled in with Yumi behind him. The other two siblings had returned to the party, but Yumi wanted to stay with her brother in case he needed her.

Yuugi took deep breaths to calm her racing heart before she did the first thing that came to her mind and that was leaving the room. She fled from the room before anyone could stop her and went to the one place she felt safe.

Atemu was normally a gentle soul, but hurt the one he cares for and you've unleashed a whole different side of Atemu. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" He shouted gaining everyone's attention. "First you try to leave before Yuugi can explain herself then you upset her. What kind of friends are you?"

"Apparently we aren't friends if she didn't trust us with her secrets." Joey pointed out to Atemu.

"And apparently you're not her true friends if you don't trust her to have a few secrets. Yuugi would never hold any secrets to try and hurt anyone. She likes her privacy and after everything she has been through I would think she deserves that." Atemu countered.

Anzu stood up in Joey's defense having recovered from slap. "Oh like living the high life is so horrible."

That was the final straw for Atemu as he pointed toward the door. "I want you out of my family's home now and don't think about coming back unless you want to apology to Yuugi."

Just like that all of Yuugi's friends minus Ryou walked out of the living room. It hurt both Ryou's and Atemu's hearts to see them just walk out like that without one ounce of remorse for acting like that toward Yuugi.

Hiroshi and Yukari followed, but only to make sure the young adults made it back to their estate. Neither of them liked the outcome of the party and hoped to talk to the group when they returned home. They trusted Atemu to take care of their daughter.

Once the front door closed, Ryou approached Atemu, "I would like to stay if you wouldn't mind. I don't like the idea of leaving here when Yuugi is upset."

Atemu gave a sad smile Ryou's way and agreed. "That will be fine." He turned to his sister. "Please hang out with Ryou during the party while I go find Yuugi."

Yumi wrapped an arm around Ryou. "Not a problem little bro, I'll take good care of Ryou." She smiled down at the white haired young adult. "How about I introduce you to some hot men while you're here?"

Ryou blushed but followed Yumi anyway as the adult talked about some of the hot celebrity men that had showed up to the party. Atemu rolled his eyes and hoped to every god that Ryou would still be alright when Yumi was done with her.

After that Atemu wheeled his way to the elevator they had built for him after his accident. It was hidden near the stairs and looked like another room, but when you opened the door it was just a small elevator. He got on and closed the door, then once he moved back and pushed a button, two steel doors closed on the elevator and he rode to the floor he picked. He hoped Yuugi was where he thought she was or he knew it would be a while before he found her.

* * *

><p>"All they did was walk over, start off by shaking your hands, that's how it went. I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight. Oh, yeah, yeah, I wanted to know you, I wanted to show you…" Yuugi sang as she played on the piano in the studio. She only felt better when she was in front of an instrument playing anything that came to mind. "You don't know me, don't ignore me, you don't want me there you just shut me out. You don't know me don't ignore me if you had your way you'd just shut me up. Make me go away! No, I just don't understand why you won't talk to me. It hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing. Don't talk words against me. I wanted to know you, I wanted to show you…"<p>

A knocking startled Yuugi as she turned to see Atemu sitting on the other side of the glass waving at her. She stood going to the door and opening it to the recording part of the studio. "How did you find me?"

Atemu crossed his arms and looked at her as if asking 'really?' "This would be the only place you would run to when mad, upset, frustrated, or sick of being around people in general."

A blushed formed on Yuugi's face, because all of the above were true. Any place that held instruments or music in general could help take her mind off anything. With a sigh Yuugi plopped down on the couch and stare at the ceiling.

"What's on your mind?" Atemu asked as he wheeled up beside her and took her hand.

A fresh batch of tears formed in Yuugi's eyes as she recalled her friends' words and the looks on their faces. "They were a little upset when I finally told them about my parents, but I had no idea they would take it this hard when they found out about you."

Atemu rubbed the back of Yuugi's hand in comfort. "Listen I know you probably don't want to hear this after what happened. However you have to admit it may have been easier just to talk to them before the party."

"Yeah, but we just recently got engaged. It's not like I was keeping this a secret from them for years. I just wanted to keep things quiet with only few people knowing so I could continue a somewhat normal life while in college." She turned her head to look at him. "Plus if I had told them without you there, I don't know if they would have believed me."

Atemu had to admit Yuugi got him there. Ryou had to hear his voice just to believe Yuugi when she told her. However he didn't want their engagement to be the cause of Yuugi losing all her friends. There had to be something he could do to help Yuugi's friends see that she hadn't meant them any harm.

"You know we should probably head back to the party before your parents start to worry." Yuugi comment as she stood back up.

"Are you sure you want to go back out there?"

Yuugi pulled a smile, but Atemu could tell it was completely fake, "I'm good at pretending, but this is a special night we should enjoy it."

* * *

><p>Once the two had returned to the party, they became the certain of attention for reporters and the cameras. Yuugi thought she would go blind at some point from all the flashing lights. It took Amun playing bodyguard for anyone to leave them alone.<p>

As they tried to enjoy themselves they both could see the looks Atemu was getting from other celebrities. Atemu never understood why people had to stare at someone if they were disabled. It was like they hadn't seen someone in a wheelchair before. But he wasn't going to let it get him down, because he had his girl beside him and the public finally knew where his heart belonged.

After a while of talking to some of the guest, the two found their way to the buffet table, where Atemu could finally get some food into his stomach. He had been too nervous to eat before the party.

Yuugi made him a plate and joined him at one of the tables. The two talked about nothing serious since there were people around and some were probably eavesdropping. It was then that Ryou, who surprised Yuugi by still being there, hurried to the two and hide behind Yuugi.

"Hide me!"

Yuugi looked behind her at Ryou. "Hide you from whom?"

"Yumi!" Ryou whispered trying to be quiet in case the girl was around. "Atemu got Yumi to hang out with me while he talked to you. I now know the name of about every guy here plus the rating of each guy based on Yumi's scale from one to ten."

Atemu put a hand over his mouth to suppress his chuckles and a glare was sent his way from Yuugi.

"Why in the world did you put Yumi in charge of hanging out with Ryou?"

"She was there at the time and I didn't see the harm." Atemu said trying to look less guilty.

Yuugi rolled her eyes at her lover. "Listen I have hung out with your sister plenty of times. It's not pleasant if you're a girl. Why do you think she has a bunch of guy friends?"

Atemu shrugged. "I just figured she had a fan group. The girl has been on more dates than me."

"The girl is freaking boy crazy!"

"Who's boy crazy?"

Yuugi and Atemu turned to see two men about Atemu's age standing in front of them. One had long shoulder length white hair and brown almost crimson eyes, while the other had shoulder length sandy blond hair and dark violet eyes. Both had spiky hair and dark sun-kissed tans that gave them a sexier look along with the small bit of muscles they had.

Atemu let out a laugh when the white hair one put him in a head lock and ruffled his hair. "Long time no see buddy!"

"Let me go Bakura…" Atemu pleaded as he tried to push the taller boy off him. Bakura did and stood back beside his companion.

"Did you miss us any?"

Atemu smirked at the two. "What do you think?"

The other one grinned at him. "I think you couldn't live without us so much that you went and got engaged again."

Atemu sighed. "The first time wasn't really an engagement." He then turned to Yuugi and pointed to the two idiots. "Yuugi, you remember Bakura and Marik don't you?"

Yuugi smirked at the two. "Oh I remember the two trouble makers who pulled so many pranks on me that I finally had to put them in their place."

Both Bakura and Marik looked at Yuugi for a moment as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I didn't think you would ever come back." Bakura stated. "The last time we saw you was after Atemu's accident."

Yuugi brushed it off not wanting to go into detail about everything with so many people around. "Yeah, well I came back to set things right with Atemu."

"When did you two get here?" Atemu addressed the two to change the topic. The last he remembered Bakura and Marik were spending their summer in Egypt.

Bakura took a seat at the table along with Marik. "We just arrived at the party because of a delayed flight. We should have been here earlier this morning."

"So who is this new fiancé we here about?" Marik asked. "We want to see the girl that finally caught your eye."

Yuugi cleared her throat to get their attention before she flashed her engagement ring. This caused both the men's jaws to drop.

Bakura then reached over and slapped Atemu on the back. "You finally caught the one that got away."

Atemu nodded and rubbed his now sore shoulder. "Yes I did and did you have to hit that hard."

Ryou who had been standing behind Yuugi watched the four talk between themselves before she tapped Yuugi on the shoulder. "Who are those two?"

The new voice caught the attention of Bakura as he turned to see Ryou standing behind Yuugi. His eyes widen at the beauty standing there. Without even thinking Bakura was out of his seat and standing in front of Ryou. He held out his hand.

"May I know the name of such a beautiful angel?"

Ryou blushed but gave Bakura her hand. "My name is Ryou."

"Ryou…" Bakura said letting the name settle on his tongue. He then kissed the back of Ryou's hand before letting it go. "That is such a lovely name. My name is Bakura and I am one of Atemu's friends from his childhood."

Marik rolled his eyes at his love sick friend. "Now that you have met the flirt over there, my name's Marik."

Ryou reached across the table to shake hands with Marik. "It's pleasure to meet both of you. I'm Yuugi's friend from Domino."

Bakura held out a chair for Ryou, before relocating his chair near her. "So Ryou have you ever been outside of Domino before?"

The two were soon lost in conversation, which caused a smile to form on Yuugi's face. Marik however pouted because he was the only one at the table without a pretty girl. Yuugi saw the pout and couldn't help but giggle at the blond hair man.

"Don't worry Marik I'm sure a girl will catch your attention."

"I've heard that one too many times. The only girls that have taken an interest in me only like the looks."

Atemu put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It will happen before you know it. So how are those new gyms your father has built coming along in Egypt?"

"They're slowly getting there. My father is working on a new fitness tape in the meantime."

Marik's father owned gyms all over the world and had produced fitness tapes of all kinds to help people get into shape. The man used to be a champion boxer, but after a blow to the head that almost put him in a coma he gave it all up and instead started up his own gyms. Marik loved what his father did, but he was more into martial arts and had won a few championships. The only reason Atemu and Marik ever met was because Marik's father and Atemu's father were childhood friends.

Atemu knew Bakura through their mothers like he did with Yuugi. Bakura's mother was a childhood friend of Amara and a successful lawyer at that. She had helped the family before with a few legal battles. The woman was not one to be messed with and neither was her husband. Bakura's father was an actor and had starred in many major action films. It was still a mystery on how Bakura's parents found each other and fell in love. Bakura was in every way like his mother and father, plus he had starred in a few films with his father to try and start up an acting career. He wasn't well known in the movie world yet, but he was getting there.

Overall just like Yuugi and Atemu, Bakura and Marik were children born into stardom, but the fame never went to their heads.

Although after what happened that afternoon between her friends, Yuugi wished she was never the child of two celebrities. It only seemed to cause trouble at the moment and she did miss her days of being a normal girl going to school. Hopefully college wasn't going to be a bitch to her or the year wasn't going to be looking up any time soon when September hit.

* * *

><p>Sakura: Friendships are truly tested in these times!<p>

Yumi: You're seriously are going to leave it there?

Sakura: Sure am! This is the end of the party and everyone will just have to wait and see what I have in store for Yuugi in the next chapter.

Yumi: (sighs) Please review!


	14. Keep Holding On

**Small Note**

Sakura: So I left Yugi at a bad spot last time with most of her friends minus Ryou being mad at her. Let's see how things turn out for her the day after the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Keep Holding On<strong>

Morning sun shined through the thin white curtains causing Yuugi to groan and cover her face with the blanket. It was the morning after the party and she was both physically and mentally drained after everything that had happened. She did not even have to get up and could sleep in however the sun seemed to want to get her up early.

A figure beside Yuugi chuckled as arms wrapped around Yuugi waist and a kiss placed upon her head. She sighed and rolled over hiding her face in Atemu's night shirt.

"Morning beautiful…"

Yuugi looked up at her lover with sleepy eyes, which made Atemu melt at her adorable looks. Even in the morning after having just woken up she was beautiful. There was no makeup, not that Yuugi wore a lot of it, and her hair was slightly messy.

Yuugi let out a yawn before placing a sleepy kiss onto Atemu's lips. "What time is it?" She asked trying to hide another yawn.

"It's about seven thirty. I've been up since seven just watching you sleep."

Yuugi blushed at that, but also groaned at how early it was. "I wanted to sleep in. Why must you have white curtains?"

"Sorry honey, not everyone likes black curtains in their room."

"I do because it keeps the annoying sun out of my eyes." Yuugi complained and snuggled closer to the warm that was her fiancé.

Atemu reached up to run his fingers through her hair. "How are you feeling this morning?" He really dreaded asking the question, but it bugged him not knowing how Yuugi was coping with what happened last night. They hadn't talked about it after the party in favor of going to bed to get some sleep.

Yuugi stayed quiet after the question and Atemu was almost worried he upset her. It wasn't until after he got another kiss did she answer him. "I hate to see you worry over me, but it's still hard to tell what I'm really feeling. I'm angry at them sure and upset they wouldn't listen. I guess I feel numb over the whole situation and I fear I may have just lost most of my friends."

"They were some huge secrets Yuugi, but you did have every right to keep your life private. Our lives aren't easy and it won't ever change with the fact I will be following in my father's footsteps." Atemu lifted up the hand that held Yuugi's engagement ring. After the party she refused to take it off now that everyone knew the truth. "I too have mixed feelings over how your friends acted. I want to say I'm sorry I forced you to hide this from them, but I in no way regret my decision to make you my wife."

Yuugi smiled at his words. "I also do not regret my decision in starting a new relationship with you. I love you so much."

They shared one finally kiss that morning before they decided to go ahead and start the day.

* * *

><p>"Ryou are you sure about this?"<p>

"Yes Malik…" Ryou sighed for the like the tenth time that morning and stared out of the window of the limo they were riding in. Instead of a taxi, Hiroshi got a hold of their limo driver and allowed Ryou to let the driver take her anywhere she wanted. She wasn't used to having a limo all to herself besides Malik sitting across from her playing with the button for the skylight. "Yuugi won't mind us coming and I'm sure she doesn't hate you Malik."

Malik didn't look certain but went quiet after that.

Ryou took the silence and thought back on the night before. After the party and allowing Bakura to give her his number, Ryou went home to friends who were all pissed off over nothing. All they could talk about was how they felt like Yuugi had betrayed them. Now Ryou wasn't normally the violent type or to even raise her voice at anyone, but after getting sick and tired of their complaining she let them have it. She yelled at them for a good five minutes before leaving the room to let them think over what she said. Basically she thought they were being unfair in not hearing Yuugi out this time like they did when they met her parents.

All of this just felt like a big misunderstanding. Instead of hanging out and having a good time in Tokyo for a few days, all the others were planning on leaving that afternoon. Malik being the only one who thought about staying, which surprised Ryou. Malik pulled Ryou aside after breakfast that morning and told Ryou she had thought about what Ryou had said the night before and she wanted to talk to Yuugi to see if they could clear the air.

While the others wanted nothing to do with Yuugi at the moment, it put a smile on Ryou's face to know that at least one person out of the group wanted to talk to Yuugi. This led them to being in the limo on the way to the Sennen manor. Ryou had already had plans to go over there to see if Yuugi wanted to get out of the house. She hadn't been to Tokyo before and thought maybe Yuugi could show her around. Hopefully Malik would be willing to join them after a talk with Yuugi and Atemu.

After a thirty minute drive the limo entered the gates with no problem and took the long driveway up to the Mansion. Surprisely there were no more paparazzi or news reporters hanging around, probably because they got their fill for the moment after that party.

Malik continued to play with the hem of her shirt even after getting out of the limo and walking up the steps to the front door. Ryou rolled her eyes not sure why Malik was so nervous, if anything Yuugi would be happy Malik came to talk to her. She would probably be a little upset that Malik didn't want to talk the night before, but as long as they talked Ryou did not care. The white hair adult hated seeing her friends like this.

She rang the doorbell and she didn't have to wait long before the butler, Henry, opened the door. He gave a smile to the two and allowed them to enter.

"I presume you are here for Ms. Yuugi?"

"Yes, is she busy at the moment?"

Henry led them into the living room. "No, she is on the back patio with Mr. Atemu. If you will wait here a moment I will be right back with her." He left the room, so Ryou and Malik made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Malik looked around the high class living room. Last night she had let her anger get the better of her and she didn't get to look around at the place. "This is awesome. I could live in a place like this. Yuugi is so lucky to be engaged to Atemu."

Ryou giggled at Malik awe struck look. "Yuugi has lived a high class life since she was little. I think she enjoyed her time in Domino more. Simple things are Yuugi's style."

"I know, but it makes me wonder why she would rather give all this up…"

"Because life isn't all about being a celebrity and having money…." Ryou and Malik turned to see Yuugi standing in the doorway.

Yuugi smiled at the two and took a seat in one of the chairs across from them. "I asked Henry to bring us some tea unless you would like something different."

Ryou shook her head. "No tea will be great. How are you this morning?"

"I've been better…" Yuugi looked toward Malik. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Malik blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "Ryou talked to all of us last night and I had some time to think about how I acted." She looked back at Yuugi as a guilty look took over her face. "I can't say how sorry I am for how we treated you."

Yuugi shook her head. "Given the fact you didn't say anything at all last night to me is bad enough, I can't see a reason for you to say you're sorry. Anzu and Joey should be saying sorry for those hurtful words they said. I only wanted to explain myself, but they chose to push me away."

"Still I should have said something." Malik argued. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I came here with Ryou hoping you would still be willing to explain to me everything that went on. I'm here to listen and not lose a good friend."

Yuugi couldn't deny Malik that, because Yuugi didn't want to lose a good friend either. "I'll explain everything if the two of you would stay for lunch."

Ryou and Malik quickly agreed glad that things were going so well.

Before Yuugi got up to leave she asked one more question. "What about the others?"

"It might be a while for them Yuugi," Ryou explained. "This morning they were talking about leaving back to Domino today. I don't know if they will come around and see you or leave."

Yuugi hated to hear that, but she had to give her friends time. They would come to her if they wanted to keep their friendship alive. "I'll go let Atemu know we will be having two more guests for lunch."

After that she left and neither Ryou nor Malik saw the single tear that fell from Yuugi's eye before she wiped it away.

* * *

><p>Lunch was taken outside on the patio since it was nice and sunny outside. The meal consisted of different finger sandwiches, vegetables and fruit along with tea or lemonade to drink. Yuugi and Atemu sat beside each other while Ryou and Malik sat across from them. Once everyone got what they wanted on their plates, Yuugi decided to start telling Malik the truth about everything.<p>

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you guys," Yuugi said to start off the conversation. "It's just I wanted to keep this private from the whole world."

"Why?" Malik asked.

"It's just when I came back to make things right with Atemu after we had been apart for so long I didn't think he would propose to me. We are taking things slow at the moment, but in our hearts we both know we want this marriage. I just didn't want anyone finding out about it since I will be starting college soon."

It seemed realization dawn on Malik at those words. "Now you are all over the news, but why didn't you trust your friends with this secret?"

"Honestly I wasn't sure how you guys would take the news. You all took the news of my parents rather well, but it's a whole different story being engaged to someone like Atemu. Plus in a way I wanted to keep this quiet until after college. It's not that I don't trust you guys it's just I was scared." Yuugi explained. "I mean I come to Tokyo thinking I'm just going to make things right with a friend and the next thing I know I'm engaged."

Atemu grabbed Yuugi's hand and gave it a kiss. "There was no way I was letting you get away again. I had feelings for you when we were little and they never went away. I'm going to make sure this relationship works out so we are both happy."

Yuugi blushed, but gave Atemu a kiss on the cheek. "You are so sweet."

Malik couldn't help but smile. "So what happened between the two of you for Yuugi to have gone to Domino?"

A look crossed both Atemu and Yuugi's face showing they probably didn't want to talk about it.

"It's not that I don't want to talk out it, but it's just we rather not talk about it now." Yuugi told her friends hoping they would understand.

Ryou nodded. "We will listen when you are ready. There are some things you and Atemu should be allowed to keep private."

Malik agreed with Ryou, but had some questions for Atemu. "You don't have to answer any of my questions, but I was just curious what kind of accident caused your disability."

Atemu didn't seem to mind at all as he lean back in his chair and relaxed before replying, "It happened when I was twelve. My siblings and I were returning home from the airport after having taken a trip to Egypt over Christmas break. My parents wanted us home for New Years so we could celebrate together. My brother Amun was driving, since he liked to drive himself places instead of having a limo drive him. I was in the passenger seat and Kek and Yumi were in the back. I really shouldn't have been in the passenger seat since I was the younger of the four, but we were all in good moods and like any preteen I wanted to fell like an adult," Atemu took a drink of tea before he continued.

"The roads weren't bad, but it had snowed the day before so drivers had to be careful of slick spots. It happened just as my brother was driving through a green light. A truck ran the red light and hit my side of the car. I don't remember much of what happened after that, I just know I was in a lot of pain. It wasn't until I woke up in the hospital a day later that my parents informed me of what happened. The truck driver's brakes went out on him and it didn't help that he had been drinking a little. Kek and Yumi walked away with minor cuts and sore bodies because the truck hit more of the front than the back. Amun walked away with a few crack ribs and a broken leg. I wasn't so lucky I had been trapped in the car for at least an hour with a bad head injury, cuts and bruises all over me, a broken arm, and spinal cord damage. The doctors were surprised my legs weren't broken because of the way they had been trapped between the floor board and dashboard."

Ryou and Malik listened to his story and both couldn't image going through all that pain.

"When did you find out you were paralyzed?" Malik asked next.

Atemu thought back on the memory of when he had woken up. "At first I was in so much pain when I woke up that I didn't realize it. It wasn't until the day after I woke up that I found out. The doctors had come in to do a check up on me to see the damage the crash did to my body. Like I said I suffered spinal cord damage but the doctors told me they wouldn't know how bad the damage was until I tried to move some. My arms and neck worked find but were sore, it was when I tried to move my legs just a little I realized I couldn't even feel them. I went into a state of shock and doctors had to sedate me to calm me down."

Those memories haunted Yuugi and Atemu because after that accident everything changed. "Atemu wasn't the same anymore after that," Yuugi told them. "He changed because the accident took is ability to walk away. He wouldn't be able to hang out like he normally did with me or his siblings."

"I fell into a sort of depression and didn't want anything to do with anyone," Atemu confessed. "I feared I would be treated different, so I locked myself away so I wouldn't have to face any of it."

Ryou was curious as to what helped Atemu change back. "You don't seem so down now. What changed to help you?"

Atemu looked at Yuugi. "I lost the one person I cared about. It took a while for me to figure that out with the help of my other friends, parents, and siblings. I broke down and got the help I needed to get my life back."

"It all worked out in the end." Yuugi said and that was the end of that conversation. They all went back to eating until Henry walked in with two very familiar people.

"Sir, Bakura and Marik are here…"

Atemu waved his friends over as Henry took his leave. Bakura happily took a seat beside Ryou, while Marik took a seat at the head of the table, but close to Malik.

"It's good to see the two of you made it for lunch." Atemu greeted them.

"Traffic was murder downtown…" Bakura explained as he filled his plate.

Marik did the same, but his eyes kept glancing over at Malik. Malik saw the looks and glared at Marik.

"What is your deal?"

Yuugi sighed hoping Malik would be on her best behavior. "Malik this is Marik and the one beside Ryou is Bakura. They are friends of Atemu's since childhood."

Malik and Marik looked at each other before Malik smiled and put out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Marik. My name is Malik Ishtar."

"The pleasure is mine…" Marik shook Malik's hand and noticed the firm grip. "Let me guess you like kick boxing and martial arts."

Malik nodded. "I do it in my spare time, how did you know?"

Marik took his hand back. "My father runs a bunch of different types of gyms and I am a champion in martial arts. Do you know of the Istar family?"

"Yeah, they have a gym in Domino that I go to all the time," then Malik realized something. "You are Marik Istar aren't you?"

Marik nodded. "Sure am. Maybe you and I could spar together sometime."

Malik smiled back at him. "I would like that."

Ryou and Yuugi looked at each other and could easily tell Marik had a growing thing for Malik. Either it would turn into a good friendship or a new romance. Only time would tell and at the moment they all just wanted to enjoy a nice afternoon together.

Yuugi may have gained back one friend, but she would have to keep holding on for her remaining friends. Hoping and praying they would come around so they could make things right.

* * *

><p>Sakura: Malik came around, we learned some more things about Atemu, and Marik may or may not have a thing for Malik. Everyone will just have to wait and see what I have in store next time for Yuugi and Atemu and maybe Yuugi's other friends will come around.<p>

Yumi: Review!


	15. Who Knows

**Small Note**

Sakura: So sadly the rest of Yuugi's friends will not be appearing in this chapter. I will however be presenting some tendershipping and bronzeshipping in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>: **Who Knows**

It didn't come as a surprise to Yuugi when she found out the only friends she had left in Tokyo were Ryou and Malik who were going to stay for a week. The rest returned home to prepare for college or in Serenity's case prepare for another year of high school. There was no denying the hurt, because as Yuugi gained her lover back she may have lost all her friends. Life was playing a cruel game with her heart, but as her parents pointed out Yuugi's happiness came first and if she was happy with Atemu, then nothing should stop her from being with him.

Atemu hated to see his fiancée so down, so he planned a group outing during the week Ryou and Malik would still be there to get her mind off of everything. Unknowing to Ryou and Malik, Bakura and Marik would be tagging along too. The future CEO hadn't been sure about Bakura and Marik coming along because he didn't want Ryou and Malik to get their hearts broken. He loved his friends, but when it came to women, well some girls didn't last long before being heart broken. However Atemu wasn't one to stop love when it came around and as long as Bakura and Marik didn't hurt the girls he could live with them hanging out.

At the moment Yuugi was in the living room reading another article from a magazine that had Yuugi and Atemu's faces on the front from a picture taken at the party. Articles were popping up left and right and it wouldn't be long before people would want a better interview with the two.

Atemu wheeled his way into the living room with Henry behind him carrying a tray of sodas with him. Henry placed the tray on the coffee table before bowing and taking his leave. Atemu got close enough to the sofa that he was able to lift himself out of his chair and sit beside Yuugi.

As soon as Atemu sat down Yuugi lean over and laid her head on Atemu's shoulder. Not once did her eyes leave what she was reading. "Did you know people are already making up wild stories again about figuring out if I'm truly Hiroshi and Yukari's daughter?"

"You have been in hiding since you were ten. It's no wonder they are making up new stories about what happened to you." Atemu told her before gently taking the magazine out of her hands. "I don't believe anything those reporters write. You tell them the truth and they try and twist it to make it more interesting."

Yuugi looked up at Atemu. "You think they will twist the story around if we let anyone interview us?"

Atemu shook his head. "That is only if we let magazine and newspaper reporters interview us. My father suggested going on live TV to get our story out."

There was a nod of agreement from Yuugi. "I like that idea. It will be weird being put on the spot again, but at least people will know the truth."

After that they just sat there in the welcomed silence until Atemu got brave enough to ask Yuugi his question. "You know it's been a while since we've been out of the house."

"So?"

"So I was wondering if maybe we could get together with our friends and have a nice day out on the town. I know Ryou and Malik have already been sight-seeing, but we could go out and hit a movie and some lunch." Atemu explained hoping Yuugi would go for the idea.

The idea seemed good in Yuugi's head, but she wondered what Atemu was really planning. "You aren't planning anything else are you?"

"Now why would you think that?"

Yuugi watched Atemu's face to make sure he wasn't lying and it looked as though he wasn't. Although Atemu had plenty of years to develop a better mask to hide his emotions, "I like that our friends are hanging out and I do trust Bakura and Marik. It's just I don't want Ryou and Malik to get their hearts broken, plus it won't be long before they are gone to college."

Atemu kissed Yuugi's forehead. "I know you worry about them, but Ryou and Malik are old enough to make their own decisions. I'll make sure Bakura and Marik don't hurt them, but it will be up to them if they want anything to come out of this friendship they are building."

"You have a point, now when are we leaving for this outing?"

"In ten minutes once I pull Bakura and Marik away from my gaming systems. I already called Ryou and Malik up, but they would only hang out if you came along."

Yuugi lightly punched Atemu's shoulder. "You little sneak!"

Atemu chuckled, before pulling Yuugi into another kiss.

* * *

><p>By noon the small group of adults left the Sennen Manor and was taking a limo toward downtown Tokyo. Bakura and Marik both jumped at the chance to hang out with Ryou and Malik again given it wouldn't be long before the two girls would be leaving for Domino at the end of the week. Yuugi gave the two a firm lecture about treating her friends with respect. Both Bakura and Marik knew not to piss Yuugi off, so they decided to take baby steps in maybe starting relationships with Ryou and Malik. That is if the two girls wanted relationships.<p>

The limo ride was fairly quiet since there really wasn't anything to talk about, plus none of them had any idea where they were going. Atemu was the only one who planned the outing and he wasn't telling anything to anyone.

However it wasn't but thirty minutes later they pulled up in front of a tall two story building. The flashy sign on the front of the building saying 'ARCADE' was a shock to the group. Yuugi looked at her fiancée with shock written all over her face.

Atemu could only grin at them before allowing them to get out first. The driver bought his chair around before Yuugi helped him out. They then all made their way into the building and up to the host who stood by a podium. The place was too quiet for an arcade.

The host bowed to them. "How many to a table..?"

"We will need three two seater tables next to each other." Atemu addressed the man, who wrote down what table he was putting them at. He then got some menus and led the way.

There were only a few others in the building either enjoying a meal or playing some of the games the place had to offer. The host seated them all before informing them their waiter would be right with them. He also took one of the chairs from Atemu's table, that way it would be out of their way.

Once everyone picked a table and sat down, Yuugi looked across her table at Atemu who was making sure the table wasn't too tall for his wheelchair. "What is this place?"

Atemu crossed his arms on the table and grinned at her. "They opened it a few years back. It's for teens and adults ages seventeen and up. They have arcades for younger children only and at least one down the street for adults only, but this is the only one that works for both older teens and adults. Older teens don't like all the children running around and they aren't old enough to hang out at the adults' one so this place opened up. Since you, Ryou, and Malik aren't of age yet, this arcade was the best pick for us."

"But it's so quiet…" Yuugi pointed out as she looked around.

Atemu had to agree with her about that. "Yes, but that is only because were here before the huge lunch rush. You won't see many adults, but Kek and Yumi told me that around lunch in the summer plenty of older teens hang out here."

After that a waiter finally made his appearance and got their drink orders. Once he left Yuugi looked down at her menu to see all kinds of things from; light stuff like subs and pizza to some heavy meals like steaks and pasta dishes. She wasn't sure what she wanted, but something in her mind told her she would probably end up with pizza. Every time she visited the one old arcade in Domino she always got pizza.

When the waiter returned with their drinks, the others gave their food orders, while Yuugi ended up letting Atemu choose for her. As predicted she and Atemu would be splitting a small pizza. The waiter informed them they were welcomed to visit the gaming section while their food cooked before he left.

Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik were quick to disappear, while Atemu and Yuugi just sat at their table.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Atemu asked when Yuugi didn't get up.

Yuugi shook her head. "Not unless you come along."

Atemu knew Yuugi had a soft spot for any kinds of games, but it seemed she wouldn't be able to enjoy herself if Atemu wasn't with her. "I rather sit here for now. I'll play later okay?"

Stubborn as always Yuugi again shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest. "I refuse to leave you by yourself at the table."

"I'm not going to win this battle am I?"

The next thing Atemu knew Yuugi was pushing him away from their table and toward the gaming section. "We are all going to have fun together." She declared with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Skee ball wasn't hard at all that is if you weren't Bakura. Ryou was having no problem getting high scores each time she played. In Ryou's opinion it was kind of cute to see Bakura get frustrated over a little arcade game. He had an adorable pout on his face as he glared at the machine.<p>

"You know looks won't kill it right?" Ryou asked when she finished her last turn. The lights on her machine lit up once again with a high score higher than the last one she had. "We can move on to a game you want to play."

Bakura shook his head. "I played this many of times when I was younger. I will conquer this game again if it is the last thing I do." He placed another token in and waited for the balls to roll down.

Ryou sighed and watched as Bakura threw one of the balls so it rolled up the incline, but like all the others it went into the lowest pocket of only ten points. As she watched him she could see what he was doing wrong and decided to step in and help. "Here let me show you something."

The older adult felt his face heat up when Ryou gently took his hand which held another ball. As she pulled his arm back just a little she explained what he needed to do. "Now when you swing forward, don't throw it like a baseball. You need a softer pitch, but not too soft or it will just roll back toward you."

Every word Ryou was saying went in one ear and out the other. Bakura had no idea why he was so drawn to Ryou he hadn't even known the girl that long. It was just something about the way she acted and talked to him that made him want to melt. She was sweet, but he could tell she would not be one to mess with when angry.

"Now give it a try…" Bakura snapped out of his thoughts as Ryou pulled away. She gave him a smile, before standing back to watch.

Bakura took a deep breath before focusing on the machine. He pulled his arm back and pretended he was bowling before swinging his arm forward and letting go of the ball. It rolled up the hill and went right into the fifty pocket.

Ryou clapped for him. "See you just needed to use a little less strength." In return Bakura grinned and winked at her before working on finishing his game so they could move on to something else.

* * *

><p>While Bakura and Ryou were at the skee ball games, Marik and Malik had found some fighting games to play. There were single fighter games but then there were also other machines that let you compete against each other. It was no surprise the two picked the competing ones and sat across from each other. They grinned at each other from over the top of their games before putting their tokens in.<p>

The game started up and each picked their player before the fun really began.

The first round was no competition as Marik quickly took out Malik's fighter. However in the second round the tables turned when Malik took out Marik's player. She stuck out her tongue at Marik, who glared at her before their eyes were glued back on the game.

Malik's character pulled a fast move by kicking Marik's character's legs out from under him when she got knocked down.

"That's not going to help you much." Marik said as he made his character flip over Malik's to avoid a kick in the head.

"Oh I think it gave me more than enough help." Malik made his character quickly turn around to give the other character a good swift kick in the chest taking away the rest of his life points.

Marik sat in his seat shocked that Malik had beaten. He had always been a good fighter in real life and virtual. Surprisely, though when Marik looked up at Malik, his pride wasn't even hurt that he got beaten by a girl. He guessed it had something to do with the fact Malik wasn't bad looking.

Malik grinned at him and held up a token. "Are you ready for another three rounds of butt kicking?"

"Oh you are so on…" After that they were lost in their virtual world of fighting once again.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went without any problems. They enjoyed a nice lunch together along with more arcade games, before going to see a new movie that came out. Atemu got a few stares from those who saw him, but Yuugi helped him ignore them.<p>

By the time night started to roll in, the limo pulled up in front of Yuugi's house. Ryou and Malik shook hands with Bakura and Marik before exiting the limo, while Yuugi shared a quick kiss with Atemu. She wanted to spend the night with the girls only and Atemu understood that. He knew he couldn't hog Yuugi all to himself, plus he at least had his friends to hang out with at home.

Once Yuugi closed the door to the limo, the three watched as it drove away until they couldn't see it anymore. The three then hurried inside where Aimi was waiting for them. The maid informed them that Mr. and Mrs. Mutou were out of the house for the night and asked if they needed anything.

Yuugi told her a quick list of food items they would need for their girls party before she and her friends hurried upstairs to get changed and grab some blankets and pillows. They made a large pallet in the middle of the living room after moving the coffee table, and then picked out some movies they wanted to watch. It was like they were teenage girls in high school all over again.

As they relaxed waiting on the food to be bought to them, Yuugi thought of a few questions for her friends. "So what do you two think of Bakura and Marik?"

Ryou and Malik blushed at the thought of the boys, but only Malik spoke up, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Any hidden sparks? Do you think they are good dating material?"

"I wouldn't call Bakura the totally package of dating material," Ryou pointed out and all eyes turned to her. A darker blush formed on her face and she quickly went to explain herself. "I mean I would find him as a good date if he lightens up a bit."

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked.

"I mean he acts all big and tough. I wouldn't mind seeing a softer side to him." Ryou then sighed. "Besides what would he see in me? He is going to be this big time actor one day."

Yuugi wrapped an arm around her friend. "You know he is not completely out of your league. As long as you two like each other in a romantic kind of way I could see it working out." She then turned her attention to Malik. "So what do you think of Marik?"

Malik shrugged. "He is hot, but I don't want a guy that thinks only about fighting."

"You just haven't got to hang out with him enough." Yuugi grinned at them both. "You never know when you will fall in love or with who…I had no idea I would be with Atemu. We were both considered celebrities as children, but I thought he would never like me in a romantic way."

Ryou and Malik seem to cheer up at the idea of that, but Yuugi could tell they weren't going to get their hopes up. She seriously hoped Bakura and Marik really wanted to know the girls and not play with their hearts. Somehow Yuugi could tell Bakura and Marik may or may not have a thing for her friends and she had a sneaky feeling Atemu saw the same thing. Both of them wanted their friends to find love like they did, but they couldn't force people to fall in love.

Love was one big guessing game that sometimes played with people's hearts, but who knows what could happen down the line…

* * *

><p>Sakura: Short and nothing really happened, but I have a good reason. I wanted to put a little tendershipping and bronzeshipping because it won't be showing up for a chapter or two. The next few chapters focus around Yuugi and Atemu again.<p>

Yumi: Review


	16. Complicated

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **It's time to get this story rolling again… I'm getting ready to start another semester of college so it's only right for Yuugi to start her first semester of college. Time to see how well the young adult handles college life…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Complicated <strong>

The end of August came faster than anyone wanted it to. College students were now starting their first day of school and for freshmen it could be a little nerve racking. Yuugi was starting to get fidgety during breakfast and barely ate anything. Her bag was already packed and waiting at the door for her. Amun had agreed to drive her that morning since she didn't want to be dropped off by the limo.

The only thing Yuugi had to look forward to was hanging out with Atemu after classes at Sennen Records. She would meet up with him around noon for lunch, then until three she would spend time in the CEOs office. It had been a while since she went to work with Atemu and his father so she was looking forward to seeing what they had done to the place.

Currently Atemu and Amun were sitting across from her at the dining table eating their own breakfast. The clock on the wall said five minutes until seven so she had five more minutes before her and Amun would need to leave. There was no way she was going to be late for her first class no matter how nervous she was. The classes she figured would be no problem it just was the students she was worried about.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Atemu asked as he saw Yuugi picking at her food.

Yuugi looked up startled out of her thoughts. She put a smile on for him. "I'll be fine I just get nerves on the first day. This will be a new environment for me."

"I bet you're more worried about what people will think about you." Amun stated the obvious.

Sometimes Yuugi hated how easy she was to read. "I'll admit I'm a little nervous about them, but you can't blame me since I'm considered a celebrity being the daughter of two well-known celebrities and engaged to a future CEO."

Atemu chuckled. "I bet the students will be more shocked that someone like you is even gracing your presence on their campus."

"Oh I could see the boys drooling over her now." Amun gave a smirk when his brother glared at him. "What she is a beautiful woman?"

Atemu had to agree with his brother on that one. "Yeah I think I'm the luckiest man alive."

Yuugi blushed. "Stop it you two! I don't want to go to school with a red face." She drank some of her milk to calm herself down so the blush would go away.

Amun face then grew serious as he addressed Yuugi again. "Still no word on your other friends?"

Yuugi put her drink down and looked down at her plate. "No, Ryou and Malik said they would try and talk with them once they got back to Domino. However they returned a while back and the two of them have had no luck so far." She stood up from the table and pushed her chair in. "Besides I'm not keeping my hopes up. They'll come around or they won't. I'm not going to put my life on pause waiting for a phone call."

Amun and Atemu both wouldn't admit it openly to Yuugi, but they could see the hurt look she always got when thinking of her friends. It was eating her up inside that she hadn't heard from them. They just wished they could do something to make things right.

"Well if we want to make it there on time we better leave Amun."

As Amun got up from the table, Yuugi went to Atemu and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you later sweetheart."

"I'll be waiting." Atemu replied as he watched his lover and brother leave.

* * *

><p>Tokyo University had a huge campus with many buildings spread over a certain area. All the buildings had two or three stories to them and beautiful landscapes around them. In the early mornings the campus was quiet with few students walking around. Yuugi figured it would be like this because not many people wanted to take early morning classes. She wasn't like this, she rather get her classes over with and have the rest of the day to herself.<p>

Amun dropped her off at the front of the campus close to where her first class would be. He wished her luck before he drove off. Yuugi took a quick look at her classes than the map her advisor gave her. The building for her first class was in was a short walk from the front.

The young adult pulled the strap of her bag up higher on her shoulder before heading to the building. She took a look at all that was around her and enjoyed the peaceful quiet. This was a whole new environment for her and so far she liked it. Sure each of her classes was not all in the same building, but on nice days such as that day she didn't mind walking outside.

Her first class of the day was World Civilizations from the beginning to the 1800. It was located in the History building, which as Yuugi walked in the building looked like an abandoned house. She still had ten minutes before class but the place was so eerie quiet and empty it was creepy. Yuugi had no trouble finding the stairs and headed up to the next floor where her schedule said her class was located. The room number was easy to find too and as she took a quick look into the room she found five people sitting at desks. Two girls were hanging out near the door chatting away while texting on their phones. There were two guys sitting in the back listening to their iPods ignoring everything around them. Then there was a quiet girl sitting in the middle all organized and ready for class.

Yuugi took a deep breath before entering the room. She headed straight for the front seat by the window not looking at anyone. Her bag was placed beside her desk and she pulled out her notebook and pen. Then she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Atemu, before putting her phone on vibrate.

The time on the clock slowly ticked by but most of the class didn't start to show up until one minute until class was to start. Yuugi already took note that no one was sitting near her. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. There was talking among the room, but as far as she heard none of it was about her or her boyfriend.

When the clock hit eight o'clock on the dot, the professor finally walked in and shut the door.

"Welcome to your first day and if you are not a freshman I welcome you back to school for another semester." He went behind his desk and stood behind it. The man was not old, but he also wasn't super young. He wore jeans and a white button down shirt with a black bazar. "I'm Professor Smith and I'll be teaching you World Civilizations from the beginning to the 1800. We may not be able to go over all the material before finals, but we will get as far as we can."

The professor moved to the white board and started to write some dates on the board. "First off I would like to inform you that my class will not be hard so long as you do the work, but it also will not be a walk in the park. I do not require a text book for this class, but you may buy the book the University picked if you feel you need it. So long as you take good notes you should do fine on my test." Once he was done he turned back around. "The dates on the board will be when your tests will be. There will be at least three different test before the finals over all the material we will cover also I have written a date for when you will turn in a five page paper. That paper will serve as your midterm so it would be wise to do it."

He then moved over to the computer in the room. "I will email all of you weekly with things to remember so please be sure to check your University email as much as possible so you do not miss out on anything. Also I will email you all the night before if I am to cancel class."

The door to the room then reopened and two more students walked in. They quickly found seats, but again no one was sitting next to Yuugi.

"Attendance is very important." The professor stated as he looked over his glasses at the two that walked in, "That door will close at eight on the dot and if you are even five minutes late you will be marked absent unless you have a very good excuse. This class starts at eight and you can miss so much in only just five minutes. However this rule will not start for another week as I know some people may or may not have had a hard time finding this classroom."

As the professor started to type on the computer, the two that walked in talked quietly to their classmates to find out what they missed out on. Yuugi kept her head down and continued to draw on the first page of her notebook.

"Another thing I will point out is that the University requires me to take attendance for the first month to see who is coming to class, so unless you drop this class you should be here to get your money's worth." He pulled up his class list on the computer before he started to call off names.

It wasn't until about twenty students in that he finally got to Yuugi. "Yuugi Mutou?"

Yuugi raised her hand. "I'm here…" All eyes were on her, so she continued to ignore them and look at her professor.

The professor smiled. "It's good to see you Ms. Mutou. Also congratulations are in order on your engagement."

She smiled back and thanked him before looking back at her notebook. The professor continued with calling the roll before he started his lecture.

* * *

><p>When the professor dismissed the class, no one stuck around as they all grabbed their bags and got out of there. Even the professor didn't stay as he headed to his next class. Yuugi took her time putting her things in her bag waiting until class was really over before packing it. She stood up once she was done and headed out, surprised again to find the halls empty. As she walked toward the stairs she could hear other classes just starting and some already deep into lectures.<p>

Yuugi was just thankful her first class went smoothly and she only had two more to go before she was done for the day. Once she made it back outside, she took a quick look at her map again before heading in the direction of the next building her next class was at. They were a good distance apart, but as long as she walked and didn't stop it would only take about four to five minutes. It was a moment like this Yuugi wished she had spaced her classes a little more apart, but she would rather get all her classes quickly finished before lunch.

As she walked she took notice of all the students on campus now and watched out for the bike riders. Some of them were careful while some were riding rather reckless. There were also some students on skateboards, but most of the student body walked. Another thing she made a quick note of was some of the stares she was getting.

There were some shocked looks, while she was confused by some of the glares. Most of the glares were from the girls, but that could just be because their celebrity crush was taken. Honestly some of the girls could go all their lives thinking they would grow up and marry someone like Atemu, but none of them stood a chance at getting her lover. Atem and Yuugi wanted to marry for love. It would not have mattered about money or fame, so long as they loved each other and were happy with the relationship.

Three minutes into her walk she finally saw the next building she was headed to not much farther. However before she got to the building a male bike rider rode pass her, nearly knocking her on her butt and had the nerve to wolf whistle at her.

Yuugi turned to glare at the guy, but he was long gone. "The nerve of some men!" She growled to herself and went on her way. Atemu told her all the time she was attractive, but looks shouldn't be everything a guy loves about a woman. Yuugi had dated a few men from her high school back in Domino, before she got back with Atemu, but at least those individuals had been gentlemen. Well there was that one jerk that stood her up on their first date to get back with his ex-girlfriend, but she never really counted him because they never made it pass the first date.

Just as Atemu only eyes for Yuugi, Yuugi only had eyes for Atemu and no guy was going to tear them apart. They could look all they want, but Yuugi was off the dating market for good.

* * *

><p>Music appreciation was Yuugi's final class for the day and then she would be free. Her second class of day hadn't gone as planned just like the first one. No one sat next to her again, however before the teacher came she had at least three people from that class give her their phone numbers and asking if her future husband could get them a record deal. It was like there was a sign on Yuugi's back saying she was a talent scout because on the way to her final class she had at least five people give her demo cds.<p>

The young adult had tried to turn them down and give them the cds back, but they gave them to her then smiled and walked off. It's like they knew she wanted to give them back, because they were leaving before she could maybe in hopes she would give them to Atemu or his father. Well they had another thing coming if they thought Yuugi was going to give Atemu or his father the cds. She was there for a college education not to be a talent scout for Sennen Records.

The day had started out rotten, but she hoped her music appreciation class would end up turning out better. Sadly her dreams were quickly shut down when she walked into the theater type room. The class was supposed to be huge of over a hundred students that was why there was the need for a huge classroom. About more than half the class looked to already be there and they were all in the back and the middle. No one was seated on the front row, so Yuugi lowered her head and made a dash down the stairs for the front row seats.

All chatter seemed to stop when she was in the room and was replaced with whispers. She wasn't some freaking museum piece to be stared at. No one seemed to understand that she wasn't that big of a deal, just her boyfriend was. He was the one with a huge career ahead of him. Yuugi just wanted to graduation with a degree and get a small job.

After a minute or so the class started to get loud again as students began to talk about something else. Not long after Yuugi walked in three girls came into the room and took up seats behind Yuugi in the second row. They giggled and gossiped about something before one of them lean forward and smiled at Yuugi.

"I heard rumors that someone famous was coming to our campus. You are Yuugi Mutou correct?"

Yuugi couldn't believe someone was talking to her. "Uh… yeah that's me, but I'm not that famous it's just my parents."

"It's not just your parents. You're also engaged to one of the hottest Sennen siblings." The other girl continued. "I don't see why you would bother coming to college when you have a wealthy partner."

"Well I want to be able to support myself too. Atemu doesn't have to spoil me to make me happy." Yuugi explained to the girl.

"So is he really paralyzed?"

Yuugi nodded. "I figured some people wouldn't believe it. He is paralyzed and it's just something he has to live with now."

The girl then looked Yuugi up and down. "You know, I really don't see what Atemu sees in you."

Those words really threw Yuugi off. "What?"

"I mean you want to waste your time with college when Atemu can give you everything you want and more. Plus you are not famous with probably no talent and no fashion sense." The girl smirked at Yuugi. "I bet you won't even make it to the alter with Atemu, before he dumps you like the last girl he was dating."

Yuugi's saw red as the girl lean back and started to laugh with her friends. The woman or girl whatever she was had no right to talk to Yuugi that way. However before Yuugi could turn and tell the girl off, the teacher walked in and called the class to order.

The only thing Yuugi could do was take deep breaths and try to concentrate on what her teacher was trying to say. Thankfully that teacher didn't hold them for very long and allowed class to end early.

As soon as she was free to go, Yuugi grabbed her things and followed the crowd out of the building. Once outside, she headed to the front of campus where Amun was going to pick her up. When she got there she was happy to see he had come early and was sitting in his car watching people passing by who would stop and take pictures.

She pushed passed a few people to get into the car, but once she was in she felt only slightly better.

Amun grinned and started the car. "So how was the first day?"

"Just drive…"

The older male took note of how down Yuugi sounded, but did as told and started to drive headed toward Sennen Records main building. "It was that bad huh?"

Yuugi continued to ignore Amun in favor of staring out the window as the scenery went by. Her eyes started to burn from holding back the unshed tears and she just wanted to be with Atemu. As if her life wasn't already complicated enough college looked like it was going to be hell for her too.

* * *

><p>Sakura: So Yuugi's first day didn't go as planned… My very first day of college didn't go as planned either, but it wasn't as bad as Yuugi's day. I'm sorry for putting Yuugi through all this pain, but I promise things will look up for her soon.<p>

Yumi: Review!


	17. Everybody Hurts

**Small Note**

Sakura: So far so good on keeping up with my updates. Sorry about this chapter taking so long, but I wanted to finish my other story Truth or Dare first. Now this is the only story I am working on so hopefully I can get it finish before moving on to new stories.

Last time I left Yugi with having a bad first day at college so let's see if things start to look up for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Everybody Hurts<strong>

Sennen Records was located at the heart of downtown Tokyo. It had fifteen levels of studios for recording music, photos shoots, and filming music videos, and at least two of those levels were full of workers at desk keeping up with what was hot and how sales were going. The very top level held the main meeting room along with the huge office that belonged to Aknamkanon and now partly belonged to Atemu.

The office had hard wood floors and tan colored walls. The left side of the office was covered with rows of book shelves and a door leading to a bathroom. The right side of the office held all kind of Egyptian painting on the walls, a couch, and a small desk which Atemu was forced to sit at. The back part of the office had glass windows looking out over the city instead of a wall and Aknamkanon's huge desk. Plush black chairs were placed near the book shelves and in front of Aknamkanon's desk for meetings with clients or employees.

Atemu was lean back in his wheelchair trying to balance a pen on his nose. He was bored out of his skull for the moment while his father talked on the phone. This is what Atemu did when he came to work with his father. His father would show him some stuff to do with the company, but Atemu had already seen it all. Since Aknamkanon was the CEO, he handled everything and it bugged Atemu sometimes that his father did not give him a chance to test what he knows. The only client Atemu ever got to work with was his own brother and that was a walk in the park.

A knock on the office doors startled Atemu out of his thoughts making the pen roll off and onto the floor. He looked at his father who was still in deep conversation with whomever on the phone and then back at the door. His father never liked to be disturbed while on the phone and if the secretary needed them she would have buzzed them on the intercom.

It was then Atemu's phone beeped with a text message. He looked down at his phone to see it was a text from his brother asking if they could enter the office. Sending a quick text back, Atemu rolled his way from behind his desk to greet his brother and fiancée.

Once the door opened, Atemu had not expected to be nearly knocked backwards by the weight of Yuugi. She pretty much crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, before crying into his shoulder.

The three men in the room were widen eyed and confused at what just happened, that Aknamkanon wrapped up his phone call to see what was going on. "What happened?"

Amun picked up the bag Yuugi had dropped and set it on the couch. "I don't know she wouldn't talk to me on the way over here."

Atemu wrapped his arms around his girlfriend in comfort and gently rubbed her back. Something serious had to have happened to make her this upset. He had not seen her this upset in ten years. "Yuugi…?"

The young adult refused to talk as she continued to cling to Atemu.

"Yuugi, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened…" Atemu told her with a kiss to her cheek. "Tell me what happened to make you this upset."

Yuugi said something, but it was muffled by Atemu's shirt.

Atemu chuckled. "Honey, I can't hear you when you hide your face like that."

"I said I hate it there." Yuugi confessed as she pulled back from Atemu and wiped at her eyes. The tears wouldn't stop coming no matter how hard she tried to stop them. The day had been so horrible and all she wanted to do was curl up in Atemu's arms and sleep the rest of the day away.

"Were the teachers mean to you?" Amun asked.

Yuugi shook her head. "No, it was the freaking students." She hissed out. "They were rude and mean to me. Some just plain ignored me and no one would sit next to me."

Atemu gently lifted up Yuugi's chin to look into her beautiful eyes. "Maybe they were just nervous because you are considered a celebrity."

Just as quickly as she had jumped onto Atemu's lap, she was off of it and making her way over to the couch. She opened her bag and yanked out piles of paper and a hand full of CDs. They all landed on the floor as Yuugi threw them at Atemu's feet.

"I also was hounded down by most of the stupid student body in hopes I would help make them famous." One CD that was left in Yuugi's hand met a worst fate as Yuugi broke it in half. "I'm not some freaking talent scout!"

Silence was all that met their ears after Yuugi's little tantrum. She stood there trying to catch her breath from all the crying. It broke Atemu's heart to see her so upset, so he nodded to his brother who got the message. Amun gently led Yuugi over to the couch and sat her down. Atemu maneuvered himself onto the couch and let Yuugi rest her head on his lap. She laid there in tears while Atemu ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down.

Amun picked up the mess Yuugi made and gave it to his father. Aknamkanon did not even take one look at the junk before throwing it in the trash.

"I didn't think it would be this tough on her." Amun said to his father. "I wish I never planned that stupid party."

Aknamkanon had to agree with his oldest son. "We were trying so hard to help keep rumors down for Atemu that we never stopped to think about Yuugi."

"Do you think this will get easier?"

"I honestly have no idea, but what Yuugi needs now more than anything is support from her family and friends."

Atemu heard that last statement from his father and a plan started to form in his head. He was not going to let Yuugi give up on college just because the first day did not go her way. However he was also not going to let her suffer college alone.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!"<p>

"SHHH!" Atemu hissed at his mother to keep her voice down. It was nearing supper time at the Sennen Mansion and Atemu had sat down to talk to his parents about something very important. His sister was keeping Yuugi busy, because he didn't want her hearing any of this. "You heard me right mother. I want to go to Domino and talk some sense into the friends Yuugi still has there."

"But you can't go there by yourself..." Amara tried to argue. "You haven't been out of the house in ten years and you want to travel to Domino!"

Atemu sighed. "Mother I won't be alone. Kek has some time off from practice. He has agreed to go the weekend with me. I will only be gone the weekend at most."

Aknamkanon placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Honey, Atemu is old enough to go out on his own. We have to trust him on this. You saw how broken up Yuugi is about college."

"I know, but I don't feel comfortable with Atemu being away for so long."

Atemu couldn't help but smile at his mother. "It will only be for a weekend at the most." He reached out a hand and grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "Yuugi wants to give up on college after just the first day. I can't let her do this, because college is something she wants to do. If I can get at least one of her friends that is still nearby to come see her than maybe things won't be so hard."

Amara looked at her youngest son and knew nothing she said would stop him. "Promise to call every day."

"I'll call twice a day if that will make you feel better."

The mother of four sighed. "Alright, I don't like it but I know nothing will stop you from making sure Yuugi is happy." She smiled at up him. "I'm glad you two are together again."

"I am too mom…" Atemu confessed. "Yuugi has always been there for me and now it's my turn to be there for her."

* * *

><p>When Friday rolled around the family made up a quick lie about Atemu having a business meeting he needed to go to in Domino to help out his father because his father couldn't go. Yuugi believe it and happily saw Atemu off at the train station. She had thankfully not given up yet with college, but every day she came home in tears and the only form of comfort she could find was curl up in Atemu's arms. Atemu helped her with homework her professors gave her and listened as she described how horrible her day was. The students still ignored her and fans bugged her about helping them get close to the Sennen family. If Atemu wasn't confine to a wheelchair he would be on that campus giving those students a piece of his mind.<p>

It had been hard to say goodbye at the train station, but Atemu informed Yuugi he would be back before Monday. Kek promised his parents he would protect his baby brother, before they boarded the train to Domino. They were given their own private train car so the ride was fairly quiet.

They arrived in Domino just before supper time and when they exited the train station there were not many people on the street. There was one elderly man however holding a sign while leaning against a vehicle. The sign said 'Atemu and Kek' so Atemu knew he had to be someone Yuugi knew.

Kek rolled Atemu over to the man where he greeted him. "I'm Kek and this is my brother Atemu. Who might you be?"

Solomon smiled at the two and shook Kek's hand. "My name is Solomon Mutou. I am Yuugi's grandfather. She informed me that you two would be coming to Domino and asked if I could give you a lift to your hotel." He then reached out and shook hands with Atemu. "I wasn't going to miss the chance to see the gentleman my granddaughter loves and wishes to marry one day."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mutou." Atemu replied. "I'm glad to meet the man who raised Yuugi for most of her life."

"Please call me Grandpa, most of Yuugi's friends do." Solomon corrected him before opening the passenger door for him. "Now why don't we stop off at my place for supper? I wouldn't mind the company."

Kek helped his brother into the passenger seat, before helping Solomon put the bags and wheelchair in the back. He then got in the back seat while Solomon got in the driver seat and drove the three of them to his game shop.

* * *

><p>The game shop was nice and cozy when they got there, but sadly it was not made for wheelchairs. Atemu didn't mind that, but it was a little embarrassing having his brother carried him up the stairs and into the living room.<p>

Solomon and Kek bought the bags and wheelchair in just in time as the sky had a mind of its own and opened up with rain. Atemu turned on the TV to check the weather and was surprised to find storms rolling in since he checked it that morning it was suppose to be so clear you could see the stars that night.

Kek put a hand on his brother's shoulder as Solomon went to make them tea. "You okay?"

Atemu nodded. "Yeah, I just can't seem to sleep when it storms."

Solomon bought in the tea and passed the two brothers their cups. "You are welcomed to stay the night if it doesn't let up." He offered. "Yuugi would murder me if she knew I let the two of you go out in that just to get to the hotel."

"We might take you up on that offer." Kek said before grinning at Atemu. "I'm sure Atemu would love to spend the night in Yuugi's old room."

Atemu blushed, but continued to drink his tea.

Solomon chuckled and headed into the kitchen to start supper.

"Why are you embarrassing me?" Atemu hissed at his brother and elbowed him in the ribs.

Kek winced and rubbed his side. "What I thought that was an older brother's job?"

Atemu rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell to call Yuugi. "Better let Yuugi know we made it. Plus I'm sure mom is going to have a fit if she doesn't hear from us."

"You would think we were little kids again with how much mom worries."

"I think it's more me she is worried about than you." Atemu informed him before greeting his lover as Yuugi answered the phone.

* * *

><p>Supper was a quiet event as the three ate in silence not sure what to say. This was the first time in a long time that Atemu had seen Solomon. Atemu hadn't even remembered the man, but knew at some point when he was younger he had met him. That of course had been before the accident and Atemu did not know Solomon's feelings when Yuugi came to Domino. He hated to get on the man's bad side when things were finally going great again between himself and Yuugi.<p>

"So how has Yuugi been doing?" Solomon said to stop the silence. "I haven't heard from her in a while since she went back to Tokyo for that big party."

Atemu froze at the reminder of the party. By those words he guessed Yuugi never told her grandfather she wasn't speaking to most of her friends anymore. It pained him to have to tell Solomon the real reason he was in Domino. "She could be better…" He finally confessed.

"Has she become ill?"

Atemu shook his head and continued to poke at his food. "The party did not go as planned with Yuugi's friends. Ryou and Malik were the only ones who stood by her after they learned the truth. The rest came home early to get ready for college. Yuugi has been torn up about it and college isn't making it any easier."

Solomon was shocked at the news. "What is wrong with college?"

"The students see her as an easy way to get to me and my father." Atemu said to put it lightly. "Some even ignore her rather than trying to get to know her."

The elderly man grew quiet at the news as he took in what Atemu was saying. He knew the young man cared for his daughter, but he hated to hear that others even her own friends were breaking her heart even more than it already was.

"What is the true reason you are here?" He spoke after he had collected his thoughts.

Atemu looked up at the man with a serious look on his face that showed he meant business. "I wish to speak with Yuugi's friends who are still in Domino. I want them to understand that Yuugi did not mean to hurt them and she does not deserve the right to suffer any more than she already has."

Solomon agreed with him on that. "I haven't heard from anyone since they returned home and then went off to college. However I think a few were staying in Domino to go to college."

"You know Atemu…" Kek spoke up and watched his brother turn his attention to him. "Maybe it would be better if we stay here and have Grandpa invite Yuugi's friends over. They may not take kindly to just meeting you, but if they were to come here thinking they were only visiting grandpa…"

Atemu could see where his older brother was coming from. "You do have a point…" He turned his attention to Solomon. "You wouldn't mind if we stay here for the weekend do you?"

Solomon smiled at him. "It's not a problem at all my boy. It would give me some time to get to know the young man my daughter fall in love with."

Kek stood up from the table with his cell phone in hand. "I better call the hotel and cancel our reservations."

Once he left the room and the plan was all set up for tomorrow the room felt more relaxed. Solomon stood up long enough to take his plate to the sink before returning to his chair. "You know I did hold slight resentment toward you for hurting Yuugi all those years ago." He confessed to Atemu. "I could never understand how two people pretty much glue to the hip could develop broken hearts and leave each other like that."

"I don't blame you." Atemu told Solomon. "I hurt Yuugi badly all those years ago and I'm surprised she still wanted me back. I could never get over how much I loved her and I hated being the one who also caused her so much pain."

"How are the two of you now?"

"We are taking things slow, but I feel as if things are much better between the two of us. We both realize the mistakes we made and we learned from them." Atemu looked at Solomon with a true smile on his face. "I love your granddaughter very much."

Solomon smiled back at him. "Of that I have no doubt. Yuugi may have come to me heartbroken but I could tell she was still in so much love with you. Somehow I knew things would change and the two of you would make things right." Then his face changed to a serious look and he gave Atemu a stern warning. "However if you ever break her heart again you'll have me to deal with."

Atemu took the warning to heart. "You have my word. I'll protect and love her so long as I live. She has always been there for me so it's my turn to return the favor."

Kek returned not long after and informed Atemu there reservations had been cancelled. After that the time seemed to fly by and it was time for all of them to retire to bed. Kek agreed to take the couch, while Atemu was allowed to stay in Yuugi's old room. The room did not hold much as Yuugi never did spend much time in the room. It had a few paintings on the wall and a bookshelf full of mangas. There was a twin size bed and a desk, along with an empty closet. Most of Yuugi's personal items were taken or shipped back to her in Tokyo so long as she stayed there with her fiancée and parents.

As Atemu lay awake under the covers staring at the ceiling he kept thinking back to how Yuugi's friends had treated her. It had pained him to see her so lost and upset. He also hated that she only had her parents, his family, and himself to help her though college. Ten years he hadn't been there for her and now it was like she only had him for the moment to keep her going. Ryou and Malik were overseas going through their own college experience and he didn't want to ask them to transfer. However Yuugi did have friends left in Domino, so it wouldn't take much for them to come see her in Tokyo.

Everybody hurts in some way or another in their life, but Atemu didn't want Yuugi to be hurt anymore.

* * *

><p>Sakura: This chapter was rather boring and I'm sorry for that, but I wanted a small filler chapter to get Atemu into Domino. Next chapter he and Joey will come face to face again…<p>

Yumi: Review!


	18. Too Much To Ask

**Small Note **

Sakura: Last time Atemu went on a trip to Domino so he could maybe get some of Yuugi's friends back to being Yuugi's friends. I promised everyone Joey would appear and she will, because what's a story without Joey…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Too Much To Ask<strong>

The one day he gets to sleep in and relax and not have to worry about work, his phone rings at seven in the morning. Atemu groans as he rolls over and grabs his phone off Yuugi's desk. He pulls the phone under the covers with him before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Atemu, did you sleep well last night?"_

Atemu sighed and closed his eyes again. Of all the people to call him it was the one person he thought wouldn't call him at seven in the morning. "Yuugi, why are you up so early?"

"_I couldn't sleep and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know my grandfather invited you to supper, but then the storm hit and I was worried about you getting to your hotel."_

"I'm fine and so it Kek. We decided to stay the weekend at your grandfather's place. He's a kind man and this gives me a chance to talk with him. I mean I am marrying his granddaughter so I better be on his good side." Atemu informed Yuugi with a smirk on his face.

He heard Yuugi giggled on the other end. "_Don't let him be too hard on you sweetie. My grandfather can be a little threatening when it comes to me."_

Atemu smiled although Yuugi couldn't see it. "I think I'll be okay. We talked a good bit during supper and I'm sure I'm in his good grace."

"_Well I just wanted to check up on you. I'm sorry if I woke you but I figured you would be up at this time."_

"Well since I didn't have anything to do early, I wanted to sleep in, but it's okay. I should probably get up anyway. The faster I get this task done the sooner I get home to you."

"_What about me?"_ Atemu all of a sudden heard Amun say over the phone.

"Yuugi I'm on speaker phone aren't I?"

Yuugi and Amun both laughed.

Atemu sighed. "You two are horrible sometimes."

"_Love you too!" _The two shouted into the phone.

"Yeah of course you do. I love you Yuugi and I'll see you soon." After the goodbyes were exchanged Atemu hung up his phone. He placed it back on the desk before turning over to get some more sleep.

* * *

><p>It wasn't but two hours later Solomon walked into Yuugi's old bedroom and shook Atemu awake. "Atemu, I'm not sure what time you normally get up but it's nearly nine thirty and I have some breakfast made up if you want it."<p>

Atemu groaned but rolled over and opened his eyes. Solomon smiled at him.

"Kek isn't up yet, what time does your brother need to be up?"

"Let him sleep…" Atemu told him before letting out a yawn. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "He had early mornings all week with the practicing he does for his soccer team."

Solomon nodded. "Do you need any help getting ready?"

"I think I'll be fine. I just need to know if you have a bathroom with a tub." Atemu told him as he moved himself into his wheelchair. He rolled over to his suitcase and pulled it onto his lap before looking though it for some causal clothes. Once he had what he wanted he put the suit case back down and turned to Solomon. "Lead the way."

Solomon led Atemu to the bathroom just down the hall, but sadly the wheelchair wouldn't fit in the small bathroom.

"Well I might need your help with this part…" Atemu said as he carefully got out of his chair and sat on the floor. He scooted across the floor before looking behind him at Solomon. "You wouldn't mind helping me get in the tub. If I had my wheelchair I could do it, but it won't fit in here."

"Not a problem…" Solomon said as he entered the bathroom. He waited as Atemu stripped to his boxers, before helping Atemu hop up on the side of the tub. Atemu got his legs in the tub, before lowering himself down. "I'll bring you some towels…"

Once Solomon had left, Atemu pulled the curtain so no one could see him, before taking of his boxers and setting them on the floor. He then started to run his bath and relax.

* * *

><p>Kek woke up on his own thirty minutes later, so Solomon allowed him to help his brother get out of the tub. It took another extra thirty minutes before the brothers got downstairs to eat their breakfast. Solomon heated it up for them, before informing them he needed to open the shop and if they needed anything to come down and get him.<p>

As they ate Kek asked his brother, "Do you have a plan to get Yuugi's friends over here?"

Atemu nodded his head. "Four of Yuugi's friends that I know of are still in Domino. I made a phone call to Ryou while we were on the train and she said Tristan, Joey, Duke, and Serenity should still be in Domino. Tristan, Duke and Joey are in college, while Serenity is still in high school." He took a drink before continuing. "The one Yuugi is most close to is Joey and Anzu, but Anzu is in New York. I figured I could ask grandpa to call Joey over here so we could talk."

"Do you think she will come?"

Atemu shrugged his shoulders. "As long as grandpa doesn't tell Joey on the phone that I am here, she probably would. When she gets here, we will have to try and make her stay and listen."

"I seriously hope this works out little bro…" Kek was proud of his brother for wanting to help Yuugi, but if Yuugi's friends truly did not care anymore than there was nothing they could do.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until after lunch that Solomon made the phone call to Joey to ask if she could come over and help him with something. It was the weekend, but he couldn't assume Joey did not have classes over the weekend. Thankfully Joey was not busy that day and was looking for something to do. Although it was weird to Solomon that she would want to come and help if she was upset with Yuugi, than again he was an elderly man living alone and he was sure Joey wanted to make sure he was okay. He wasn't proud of how Joey and the others handled Yuugi telling them the truth, but he also couldn't blame them.<p>

Since the young adult did not live far from the game shop it took her at most thirty minutes before she walked through the doors of the shop. She smiled at Solomon, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt ready to be put to work. "So what do you need help with?"

Solomon motioned for her to follow her up the stairs to the house part. "The shop is fine it's something that I need done in the house. I'm not as strong as I used to be and I would hate to throw my back out."

"I wouldn't want you to throw your back out either. I hate that you are living here all by yourself now." Solomon took note of how Joey's tone started to change to one of anger, but it only came up when she said her last sentence. He guessed she was thinking of Yuugi and how she chose to live in Tokyo and go to school. Honestly Solomon felt he was fine on his own, because he knew his limits.

"It's quite alright, I don't mind living by myself. Plus most of my day is spent in the shop so that keeps me busy with customers."

As they entered the living room, Joey was quick to see Atemu sitting on the couch. She froze on the spot as he just smiled at her. Solomon stood behind Joey blocking the way out in case she decided to leave. It was time Joey dealt with her issues about Yuugi and now.

Atemu motioned to the chair across from him for Joey to sit in. "I'm not going to bite. I just need to talk with you."

Joey turned her head enough to see Solomon behind her. "You set me up?"

Solomon nodded his head. "I heard what went down in Tokyo and I'm not happy about it Joey. Atemu came here to talk and I want you to listen to him."

"Well I don't want to talk about it. Yuugi chose to betray her friends and lie to us." Joey went to head to the other door that lead to the side way out when Kek came out of the kitchen and blocked her path.

He shook his head and pointed to the chair. "You aren't leaving here until you hear my brother out."

Joey growled and stomped her foot. "This is ridiculous. You can't keep me here like some prisoner. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Well if it's not too much to ask I just want to know one thing…" Joey looked toward Atemu with a raised eyebrow.

"And that would be?"

"How did Yuugi betray you?" Atemu asked with a serious look on his face.

Joey was silent for a moment, before she replied. "She lied to us. We all promised each other we would never keep secrets from each other. She kept two very big secrets from us and it took her forever for her to tell us the truth."

"Yuugi never lied to you." Atemu said trying to get Joey to see the truth. "Sure she kept some secrets from you and the others, but lying would mean she told you something that wasn't true. Yuugi had her reasons for not telling you who she really was, but you left and never heard her out."

When Joey just stood there not saying a word, Atemu continued, "Yuugi has been a celebrity since she was a baby because of who her parents are. When she moved here to Domino after my accident she got the chance to have a normal life without people following her all the time wanting to take her picture. When she made friends with you and the others, she told me she was happy that you did not know the truth about her because that meant you were really her friends. She also told me how she thought about telling you guys the truth years ago, but she had the fear you would either push her away or treat her differently.

When she returned to Tokyo to see if she and I still had a chance at love, she had no idea I would propose to her. I was surprised she even agreed to marry me, but we have always loved each other since we were little and it never went away. Honestly none of you would have found out about our engagement had it not been for my older brother Amun trying to help me out. Girls left and right were spreading rumors that I was engaged to them when I wasn't. Amun wanted everyone to see the beautiful and talented woman I really was going to marry. Yuugi wanted to wait until after college before telling people about our engagement so she could have a normal chance at college." Atemu sighed as he remembered how heartbroken Yuugi looked after her first day. "It's not going the way she planned now, because people know who she is. People want to get close and be her friend to get close to me and my father. Some men want to date her because she is considered a celebrity herself. It's horrible and the people she wants the most are not there for her."

Once Atemu was done, he looked to Joey to see if she would say anything, but what he did not expect was for her to be wiping tears away. "I never wanted to hurt her, but I hated the fact she couldn't trust me with the truth. I was her best friend for years and had always been there for her. Once everything came out in the open I felt as if she was a different person all together. It was like she had this whole double life and I feared that maybe she would want a life with you more than she would care about her friends." She finally confessed after keeping it to herself for so long.

Atemu smiled at those words. "I'm not the one who needs to hear that. You need to try and make things right with Yuugi. I would hate it if I lost either of my best friends. I can't even begin to understand what Yuugi is going through losing a whole group of friends she held close to her heart."

"I just don't know what to do…" Joey said as she finally took a seat across from Atemu. Kek and Solomon both left the room seeing that they were not needed anymore. "I mean I'm sure Yuugi hates me now and wouldn't want to talk to me."

"You never know until you try." Atemu told her trying to cheer Joey up. "I'm sure Yuugi would be willing to hear you out so long as you hear her side of the story too."

Joey nodded and agreed with what he said. "I should have heard her out before leaving Tokyo, but I just felt like I had to push her away before I got hurt. I did not want her to tell me we would still be friends and then slowly I would be pushed out of her life."

Atemu reached out and patted Joey's hand that rested on her knee. "Yuugi is not the type of person to hurt those she loves. No matter what she would have made sure you stayed friends."

"I just hope she can forgive me."

"I'm sure after a little time you both will be able to put this behind you." He said to her before moving on to the next topic he wanted to discuss with Joey. "Joey there is something else I need to ask you."

Joey looked up at Atemu ready to hear him out.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning when sunlight hit Yuugi in the face, she groaned and put her head under her pillow. She pulled Atemu's pillow closer and hugged it since she did not have the real thing to grab onto. The young adult had tired sleeping in her own room over the weekend, but with the knowledge that Atemu was not there, she felt the need to stay in his room. If people saw her as clingy, then so be it, but she enjoyed being with Atemu and did not want to lose him again.<p>

Although as she started to drift back off to sleep she seemed to remember that today was Sunday and Atemu was supposed to come home. She quickly sat up and lunged for her phone. The time read nine thirty and there were no missed calls or texts. That meant that Atemu was mostly likely still in Domino, since he would have texted or called if he was getting on the train to come home. She hoped he was going to get on the train soon, because she wanted some time with him before she had to go back to classes.

Even though the students were mean to her and some ignored her, Yuugi knew she shouldn't let them get to her that she would want to give up on her education. If she had to she would suffer though the four years she needed for her degree then be done with it. As long as she had her family to come home to vent to about her day, then she could somewhat relax and not keep everything bottled up.

Yuugi forced herself out of bed and toward the shower. After a quick thirty minutes shower, she found the perfect outfit to put on, before grabbing her phone. She figured she would get some breakfast before calling Atemu to see if he was going to be on the train soon. She would hate it if Atemu had to stay in Domino for a few more days.

Amun ran into her in the hallway with a smile on his face. "Sleep well Yuugi?"

Yuugi sighed. "As best I can with knowing Atemu isn't here. He forgot to call me last night before I went to bed."

"You try calling him?"

"Yeah, but his phone went to voicemail so I figured he was doing something important. I left him a voicemail to at least text me no matter how late it gets, but my phone does not show anything."

Amun patted Yuugi's shoulder. "I'm sure he is fine, no need to worry. The chef has a good breakfast set up so why don't you go eat something."

Yuugi gave Amun a weak smile back and then headed to the dining room. However as she reached the dining room, she heard an all familiar laugh. 'It can't be,' Yuugi thought it had been Atemu's laugh she heard, but he wasn't even supposed to be here. Amun would have said something if Atemu had come home this morning or last night.

It took Yuugi a minute to gather the courage to finally open the door to the dining room and what she saw shocked her. Sure enough Atemu was there eating breakfast, but it was who he was eating with that really surprised Yuugi.

Joey Wheeler, the friend that hurt her and walked away, was sitting across from Atemu both laughing at something that must have been said between the two of them.

Atemu turned his head when he heard the door and smiled at Yuugi. "Morning sleepy head…"

As much as Yuugi loved the fact that Atemu was home early, she couldn't take her eyes off of Joey.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Sakura: I love leaving it off in places like that. I'm surprised this story has even made it to chapter eighteen. I figured this would be a short story, but I still have so much planned out. Maybe this story will at least go to chapter twenty five.<p>

Yumi: Review!


	19. Not Enough

**Small Note**

Sakura: So last time Atemu was able to talk to Joey and get her to come to Tokyo with him. Let's find out Yuugi's feelings about Joey being around.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Not Enough<strong>

"What are you doing here?" Yuugi shouted out in shock to find her ex-friend enjoying breakfast with her boyfriend.

Joey blushed and stared at her food in guilt. "I know I'm the last person you want to see, but Atemu told me that you and I really need to move past all this nonsense."

As quick as lightening Yuugi's attention turned to Atemu, although instead of being happy to see him she had a scowl on her face. "Atemu, may I have a word with you?" She said through gritted teeth.

Atemu shook his head. "Oh no, we can talk right here with a witness."

"Well you can either come here or I will drag your ass out," She said and sadly Atemu knew she would drag him out. Yuugi was not as weak as everyone thought her to be.

Taking a deep breath, Atemu wheeled himself out of the room and cringed when the door was slammed behind him and he was left in the hallway with Yuugi. Before he could do anything else, Yuugi grabbed the handles on the back of his wheelchair and wheeled him down the hall and into the living room.

"I really should have taken up dad's offer to get me a motor chair," Atemu mumbled under his breath at the harsh treatment of his chair.

Yuugi rolled her eyes at the comment and closed the living room doors so they would not be disturbed. She then turned on him with her arms crossed and the frown still on her face. "What's the big idea bringing her here?"

Atemu sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "You have been miserable since school started. Ryou and Malik are overseas going to school and the only few friends you do have left are in Domino. Joey seemed like the best choice since you two were so close so I brought her here so you could make things right."

"Why would I want to make things right with them?" Yugi shouted. "Ryou and Malik were the only ones who stood by me before leaving for college. They listened to what I had to say while the others took off back home!"

"Well weren't you just saying at the beginning of the week you were waiting for them to apologize and listen to you?" Atemu argued back. "Joey has come to listen and see if you girls can fix the problems between the two of you."

Yuugi stomped her foot in anger. "That is only because YOU bought her here! She did not come of her own free will."

The two glared at each other before Atemu gave up not willing to fight with his girlfriend any longer. "Fine, if you don't want to make things right while Joey is here, then I will send her back home. I'm not going to fight with you over this. You need to decide what you want so I don't make another stupid mistake."

Tears of frustrated rolled down Yuugi face as she ripped open the living room door almost hitting Joey in the face. She glared at her ex-friend before taking off down the hall back to her room.

Joey looked into the living room to see Atemu almost in tears. She had been worried about the two so had come to see how things were going. With the way they were yelling and shouting the whole manor probably heard them. "Is everything alright?"

"No, things are not alright," Atemu said before angrily rolling out of the room.

The only thing Joey could do was watch. It was sad to see the two of them fight over something so stupid, but then she remembered it was mostly her fault they were in this mess. If only she had listened to her friend to begin with none of this would be happening. Joey knew that she couldn't leave them like this, even if Yuugi did not wish to be her friend anymore.

* * *

><p>The manor that Sunday was filled with nothing, but silence as the day wore on. Neither Yuugi nor Atemu left their rooms for lunch as they both wanted their space from everyone. The rest of the Sennen family had tried to get them out of their rooms to talk, but the two were being stubborn.<p>

However it was still Joey's goal to get the two out of their rooms by supper time so they could get things settled. Joey may have hurt Yuugi in the past, but she was not going to mess things up this time. Thankfully over lunch, she had been able to get help from Amun, Kek, and Yumi to work the plans out. It was amazing how well the siblings came together when another was in trouble or hurt. Although, it did not surprise Joey too much after she learned about Atemu's accident, she learned from the siblings that Atemu relied on his siblings more than anyone thought.

So together the four put operation get Yuugi and Atemu out of their rooms in action. It was Yumi and Kek's job to get Yuugi out of her room, while Amun and Joey worked on Atemu. Joey knew she was the last person Yuugi wanted to see at the moment, so she would have to hold off talking to her friend for later.

They were all hoping after tonight things would start to look up for the young couple.

* * *

><p>Yumi knocked on Yuugi's door, but got no response. "Yuugi are you in here?"<p>

"GO AWAY!"

"Listen, I know you don't want to come out, but we can't find Atemu."

It was quiet for a minute, before the door opened just a crack. "He's not in his room?" As much as Yuugi was mad at Atemu, she worried about him all the time. It had driven her nuts over the weekend when he went off to Domino with only his brother.

Kek appeared beside Yumi. "We've already checked his room and most of the house. We don't know where he went."

Fear she did not even know existed swelled up inside her as Yuugi opened the door fully and stepped out of her room. "He couldn't have gotten far. Did you call his cell?"

"We called him but he isn't answering," Yumi told her. "We even checked with some of the maids and they haven't seen him."

"I'll help you look. He has to be here somewhere," As Yuugi took off for the stairs, behind her back Yumi and Kek both high fived each other with grins on their faces.

* * *

><p>Atemu made his way into the living room to see if he had somehow missed his fiancée. He remembered Amun and Joey coming to his room a few minutes ago saying that Yuugi was missing and they had no idea where she was. He knew she was upset over what he did, but he didn't think she would run away because of it. The two had said they searched the house, but Atemu wanted to be sure they hadn't just missed her.<p>

Just as he called out Yuugi's name, he heard Yuugi call out his name. Surprised he turned around to see Yuugi walking into the living room. She quickly rushed to his side and hugged him.

"Atemu! I was so worried…"

Atemu was taken aback by that. He didn't think he did anything to warrant her worry. "I'm fine Yuugi, has something happened?"

Yuugi pulled back from Atemu with a confused look on her face. "Yumi and Kek said that you were missing and no one could find you. I thought maybe something had happened."

"Amun and Joey came and told me you were the one that was missing…" Atemu told her. "I've been in my room the whole time."

"Then…" Realization dawned on Yuugi that she had been set up. It was too late however to leave and go back to her room, because as they both looked toward the doorway they found the doors closed and a grinning Joey standing there.

"How about we sit down and talk this over now…"

* * *

><p>Joey sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he looked at both Yuugi and Atemu. Yuugi was sitting on the love seat refusing to talk to anyone, while Atemu sat across from her messing with his phone. It had been like this for over ten minutes and the silence was starting to get to Joey. If anyone, they should be mad at her for what she did, but here they were mad at each other over something so trivial.<p>

Finally Joey cleared her throat and got both their attention. She was standing in front of the door so they had no way out. They were not going to leave this room until Atemu and Yuugi were on normal speaking terms. "I'm going to be plain blunt about this whole situation and say that I'm the one you are supposed to be mad at. There is no reason for either of you to be fighting."

Yuugi's glare that had been directed at the floor turned on Joey in a heartbeat. "None of this is your business Joey!" She spat. "I don't know why you even returned here after a month of wanting nothing to do with me. Am I too good for you to talk to anymore?"

Joey took a deep breath to keep her anger down; because she knew she deserved that. Yuugi was not thinking straight at the moment, but hopefully that will change. "I know and I do not deserve your forgiveness because of how I treated you. You have every right to be mad at me. It took me far too long to realize that I may have forever lost one of my best friends over something so stupid."

Yuugi remained silent so Joey continued. "If you will hear me out, I'll be happy to hear you out. I know things can't return to the way they were, but I want to reach an understanding so that we can put this behind us. It will make the both of us feel better in the long run." She turned her attention to Atemu who put his phone away. "But first I want you and Atemu to be on speaking terms again. I've seen first-hand how much he cares for you."

The young couple both looked at each other before looking away in embarrassment.

Joey smiled at that. "Atemu came all the way to Domino just to talk to me because he wants you to be happy. Not many boyfriends that I know would do that for their lover. He told me he wanted to see you smile again and be able to enjoy going to college."

"I guess I was being a little foolish." Yuugi admitted.

"I should have also told you the truth that way I would not have upset you so much." Atemu admitted back to her.

They finally smiled at each other and it warmed Joey's heart to witness it. However the moment had to be cut short, because Joey needed to talk to Yuugi. "Alright, you two can kiss and make up later. Atemu, if you wouldn't mind I would like to talk to Yuugi alone."

Atemu agreed and kindly left the room so the two could have their privacy. Joey had to bite back a laugh as she saw all three of his siblings' jump him as soon as he was out of the room to hear what had happened. She quickly closed the door so they wouldn't hear anything, before going to sit on a chair opposite her friend.

It was quiet for a minute as Joey thought of the best way to start things off, but the only way she could think was to apologize. "I'm sorry and I know that no matter how many times I say it, it will probably never be enough. I was a jerk who hurt her friend over something stupid. It took me a month to realize that and I never even once thought about calling or trying to contact you until Atemu came to Domino."

"I want to know is why you did not hear me out during the party." Yuugi confessed to Joey. It had been haunting her since the party. Malik had come back the next day to make things right with Yuugi while the others left for Domino.

Joey hung her head and stared at her shoes. "If you want to know the truth, I was angry at you for keeping secrets from me. I thought I could trust you with anything and I always came to you if I needed help. You had always been there for me when my mother wasn't and Serenity couldn't be. You were like the little sister I always wanted, but then I had to find out about your engagement during that party. It torn me up inside that you did not trust me enough to tell me." She could feel her eyes burn from unshed tears but tried her best to hold them back. "I was betrayed once by my mother when she left and only took my sister. It was like she knew I would turn out rotten and that I wasn't worth her time. I saw it in her eyes when she left and that it why I probably will never have a good relationship with her."

"So because I didn't tell you about my parents and Atemu, you felt as if I betrayed you?" Yuugi asked. "You believed I didn't trust you enough?"

Joey nodded. "It sounds kind of stupid now. I mean Atemu and Ryou kept trying to tell me you had your reason for keeping it a secret. I was hurt and I took my anger out on you by pushing you away before I could get hurt."

Yuugi looked at Joey and saw how truly sorry she looked. It was written all over her face and in her eyes. This was the first time Joey had ever broken down in front of her before. "I did have my reasons. I was worried you guys would only like me because of who my parents were. I wanted true friends and I could have told you all later after we all got to know each other, but I still had that fear you would turn on me. I had trust issues, but it was wrong on my part for not believing in any of you." She took a breath and sighed. "I was hurt once by Atemu after his accident so I went to Domino to start over. I had no idea that when I returned here to make things right with him that I would become engaged. We both still had deep feelings for each other and I know we both have that fear we will lose each other again. It was Amun's idea for the party because of the rumors that were about to come out. He didn't want to see his baby brother suffer any longer. I wasn't happy about the party because I knew what it would do, but I went along with it to get everything out in the light and over with."

"Would you have told us even if the party did not happen?" Joey had to ask. She had to know if Yuugi had even planned on telling them. "I really should have listened to you because I had no idea you were just recently engaged."

Yuugi gave Joey a serious look to show she meant what she was saying. "I never wanted to hide anything from you all, but some of my life needed to be private. My name is all over the place again because of who Atemu is, but he can't help it. I might have come clean about it soon with you all, but I can't be sure now that you already know."

Joey surprised Yuugi by getting up and going over to sit by Yuugi. She faced Yuugi and bravely looked into her eyes. "I have to know if there is anything else you wish to tell me. I will understand if you are not ready, but I have to ask this."

Yuugi shook her head and finally smiled at Joey. "I can honestly say I'm not hiding anything else."

The blond let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. "That's good to hear."

The quiet started to settle in again as the two thought over what their next move would be. Yuugi was not ready to just up and forgive Joey just yet, but she was willing to work things out enough to at least have another friend back.

"Do you think you would be okay if we tried to start over fresh and build back up our friendship?" Yuugi asked almost scared of Joey's answer. "It would be nice to have a friend to talk to that still lives nearby."

Joey agreed with that. "It sounds good to me. I miss having you around in Domino. The only people left are Serenity, Tristan, and Duke. It would be nice to talk to my best friend again."

"How are the three doing?"

Joey shrugged. "I don't hear much from Tristan and Duke now that college has started, but I think they left with the rest of us because they were not as close to you and were just following everyone else. Serenity on the other hand did not want to make me mad by staying. She has been upset over it all, but is afraid to call you."

"I'll have to call her later and work things out with her." Yuugi said. She may have not been as close to Serenity as she was to Joey, but Serenity was still a friend.

"Hey Yuugi…"

Yuugi looked up at Joey. "What?"

"Can I be honest about one more thing?"

Yuugi wasn't sure what else Joey wanted to say, but decided to hear her out. "Sure, if you want to tell me go ahead…"

Before Yuugi knew what to do Joey had pulled her into a hug. "I was scared…" She sobbed out. "I didn't want to be left forgotten now that you have a celebrity boyfriend."

Yuugi smiled and hugged Joey back. She left her friend cry knowing that it would make her feel better in the end. A few tears leaked out of Yuugi's eyes, but she made no move to wipe them away. The talk was not enough to fully repair their friendship, but at least they were going in the right direction.

* * *

><p>Sakura: Yuugi has gained another friend back! There was no way I could leave Joey out of the loop for long. I did promise in chapter one some puppyshipping later on in the story. It wouldn't work out if Yuugi and Joey didn't make up, which you will see why later on in the story.<p>

Yumi: Review!


	20. My World

**Small Note**

Sakura: So Yuugi has one of her friends back so life seems to have gotten better. However I'm not done with this story yet, so please enjoying reading another chapter of Childhood Returns!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: My World<strong>

Although some people suffer hardships they still move forward in their lives. This is what Yuugi was doing moving forward from the fight with her friends and getting her life back on track. However she was not upset anymore that Atemu went behind her back and got Joey to come to Tokyo. If anything it helped her move forward even more and returned to her one of her best friends. The pieces all fell into place as Duke and Tristan called not long after Joey had to return to Domino for school, to apologize for how they acted. They were also foolish for not saying anything and agreed if Yuugi would let them to at least talk to her if she needed someone to talk to. Yuugi wasn't as close to Duke and Tristan as the rest of the group but they were still her friends and she was willing to try and keep them as friends. Serenity apologized in person a few weeks later when Joey returned to spend another weekend with Yuugi. The three girls had another cry fest over what happened but it was helping them heal.

Two months later Yuugi got another surprise around the time of fall break when she found out that Joey was moving to Tokyo. It was another surprise Atemu had been working on for Yuugi and that was getting Joey transferred to Tokyo University. Joey had school and work back in Domino, but she knew it would be nice to go to college with her best friend so they would not have to go through the college experience alone. Joey was thankfully taking two online courses with three courses on campus, which meant she was only on campus three days a week. The process took up to two months to complete, but all her classes had been transferred successfully, so after fall break she was going to school with Yuugi at least three days a week for her classes. They did not have the same classes, but most of them were near or in the same buildings so they walked together keeping each other company and all the celebrity obsessed fans away.

The only reason Joey had not started out at Tokyo University was because she could not afford the tuition and loans weren't even going to cover it. When Atemu had gone to talk to Joey in Domino, he had also talked to her about coming to Tokyo University if everything worked out with Yuugi. He had worked with her and agreed to pay for her tuition and find her a job so she could pay for her expenses of books or personal items. The idea had been for Joey to come in the spring semester, but since everything worked out great Joey wanted to come earlier. She did not want Yuugi waiting a whole semester for her best friend to join her on campus. Atemu paid for the tuition and got Joey a job on campus that she worked after classes and on the days she was off. She thankfully got weekends off to do school work.

It was all going nicely for the two best friends as they reformed their bond and enjoyed living together at the Sennen Manor. It was a whole new experience for Joey living in Tokyo, but Yuugi helped her out just as Joey helped her out by staying her best friend.

* * *

><p>Yuugi laughed at something Ryou said as she used Skype to chat with Ryou and Malik at the same time. The time zones were different, but the three friends worked their hardest to find the best times to talk to one another. At that moment they all had time given it was the weekend finally, but it was a late Friday night for Yuugi.<p>

The young adult was lounging on Atemu's bed after supper with her laptop in front of her, while Joey sat next to her doing some reading for a class so she would not have to do it later over the weekend. Atemu along with the rest of the Sennen family had disappeared for the night going to a company party because a few new record deals had been signed and a few artists had gained platinum selling albums.

The weather outside had turned rather chilly due to the coming November weather of freezing temperate and future snow for December. This caused both girls to curl up with blankets and hot coco.

As Yuugi had her attention to Malik telling her about one of her classes, she caught a figure in the background walking passed the screen. Her eyes widen in size when she realized who was in Malik's dorm room. "Please tell me I did not just see Marik walk across that screen in a towel?"

Joey stopped what she was reading in favor of getting in on the conversation. "Malik has a boy in her dorm room?"

"_Malik, what is Marik doing there? I thought you were studying with your dorm mate." _Ryou questioned after she too saw who she thought was Marik walk back across the screen on her own computer.

Malik could not help but blush a rather bright red, before turning around long enough to yell at who they now knew was Marik then turning back around continuing her talk with her friends. "_Sorry about that, I may have lied a little, but I did not want you all to freak out. Marik was here for the weekend for a tournament and he called and wanted to hang out."_

Yuugi studied where Malik was before another shocking truth hit her. "That's not your dorm room!" She shouted in surprise.

Both Ryou and Joey looked closer at the window Malik was in and realized Yuugi was right. The room behind Malik was way different. It almost looked like a hotel room.

A smirk slowly formed onto Joey's face. "Malik, are you and Marik in a hotel room alone together?"

The young adult hung her head in shame and also so no one would see how dark her blush had really gotten. "_It's not what you think_!" Malik defended herself before calming herself and looking up at her friends. "_Marik is here for a tournament and he called wanting to hang out. Its Friday afternoon I had no classes, so I thought why not since he had training this morning and will be in the tournament all weekend this is the only time we have together. I met him here after his training was over and he let me use his laptop while he got ready for us to go out. That is all!"_

Yuugi, Ryou, and Joey all had knowing grins on their faces causing Malik to sigh.

"_Sounds to me like Malik has a date…"_ Ryou teased.

Malik pouted. "_Well Ryou I recall Marik telling me Bakura has been calling you up every chance he gets. I bet Bakura has already visited you…"_

It was Ryou's turn to blush causing Yuugi and Joey to laugh at their poor friend. Ryou was always so shy about who she dated and was never really open to her dates. It was rare for Ryou to be close to guys in a romantic way.

"Alright, it's getting late here and Atemu will be home soon." Yuugi finally told her friends. "I want details next time I talk to you Malik."

"Have fun on your date!" Joey said to Malik with the stupid grin still on her face.

"_It's not a…"_ Malik was cut off as Joey cut the call, while Ryou just shook her head and said bye to Yuugi before disconnecting.

Joey fell back on the bed and couldn't help but giggle. "I can't believe Malik is going on a date with one of Atemu's friends."

Yuugi closed her laptop and set it aside on the night stand. "I know Malik doesn't want to believe it's a date, but I could see the way Marik looks at her. This is so a date!"

"Do you think I'll be that lucky?"

Surprised by her friend's question, Yuugi turned and faced Joey. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean Ryou and Malik got to meet Atemu's friends and before you know it they both have the guys all over them. Do you think I'll be that lucky in finding a guy who will do anything just for one date with me?"

Yuugi lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Atemu doesn't have any other friends. However I'm sure the right guy will come along before you know it."

Joey sighed and sat back up grabbing her book. "I hope your right Yuugi. I'm sick of all the losers who only break people's hearts in the end."

By the look on Joey's face, Yuugi knew the conversation was finished there. She hated seeing her friend so down. Ever since Yuugi had been making things right with Joey, she did notice something different about her friend. Joey seemed lonelier and who could blame her… Yuugi had Atemu, Ryou may or may not have a thing with Bakura, and Malik sure did have a thing going with Marik. This left Joey all by herself in their group of females, besides Anzu who Yuugi still had yet to hear from.

Somehow Yuugi knew the right guy was right around the corner for Joey and nothing was going to stop her from making sure Joey got the same happiness she had with Atemu.

* * *

><p>By the middle of November college life was starting to slow down for Yuugi and Joey as the cooler weather got colder and professors were already talking about final exams at the beginning of December. So far both girls had good grades, which was great on Joey's part because she always had average grades in high school. Yuugi was just grateful she was able to handle going to campus more now that she had her best friend by her side.<p>

On one Friday afternoon, the two arrived home after classes to relax and make plans for the weekend since Joey was able to get some time off from work. When the two arrived home and entered the living room they were surprised to find Amun and his mother enjoying some afternoon tea.

Amara smiled at the two girls and invited them to join them. Yuugi took up a spot on the floor by the coffee table, while Joey took a seat beside Amun. It was only after the girls were settled and had their tea that Amara spoke to them.

"As I'm sure you two may know the Video Music Awards are this weekend…"

Yuugi nodded as she grabbed a cookie off the plate on the table. "Joey and I were going to watch it on the TV." She turned her attention to Amun. "All week Amun has been driving us crazy about the fact he has been nominated for four awards."

Amun blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "This is huge for my band. We've never be up for that many awards before and having a good chance at winning them."

"Well I've told Amun about this, but I want you and Joey to know about it also." Amara continued to tell Yuugi, while not taking her serious glaze off of Amun. "My husband has decided this weekend he would like to take a little trip with me to Hawaii. So much has been going on and we haven't had much time to spend together. He told me yesterday about the idea so we will be leaving tonight." She then looked at all three with serious looks. "I do not care what you do this weekend, but no parties at the mansion, if you feel the need to want to have a party book a hotel or something."

Amun then grinned at the two girls. "So if you girls want you can come with me to the Music awards and the after party, then you are more than welcome to come."

Joey looked at Yuugi to see her reaction.

"I'll only go if Atemu is going…" Yuugi announced.

"Fine I will talk to Atemu about it, but I'm sure he would like to go." Amun sounded like he was already forming a plan to get Atemu to go.

Yuugi then smiled at her friend. "What do you think Joey? You want to spend Saturday night at the award show?"

Joey's face lit up as she quickly nodded her head. "This is a once in a lifetime chance for me. I'll be happy to go."

"Then it looks like we have plans for this weekend…" Yuugi said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The night of the Video Music Awards had the city of Tokyo booming with life. The downtown area was full of traffic since the awards were being held in the Tokyo Stadium which was in the heart of the city. Traffic had been blocked around the stadium for tour buses and limos arriving with different types of celebrity who could be there.<p>

The Sennen family arrived an hour before the awards were to start, so that they could have their red carpet moment. When they exited the limo they were riding, Joey was blinded for a moment by all the flashing lights.

Yuugi remain beside her friend and pushed her slightly along to follow everyone else. They were both dressed in simple dresses that were backless. Joey wore a dark blue dress, while Yuugi were a crimson dress and her hair let down.

The three men of the siblings were dressed in laid back suits, while Amun was partly in a suit for the top half, but the bottom half he wore black jeans. Atemu and Kek wore their suit jackets open with no ties. All of them had on plain white button down shirts.

Yumi smiled and posed for the cameras in a black skirt that reached just above her knees with black lace tights and a bright pink tank top with a black vest over that. She was in the lead of the whole group taking most of the spot light from Atemu, which she knew he loved.

Atemu wasn't trying to be anti-social now that the truth was out, but he still felt uncomfortable being out in public. It took Amun hours of begging to get Atemu to agree to come so everyone could get out of the house and enjoy the nice weekend.

As they made their way down the red carpet, they stopped a few times to have their pictures taken. They were sometimes asked questions, but the group left Amun to deal with that since he was up for four awards that night.

However once inside Amun was kidnapped by his band mates to get ready to perform for the opening of the awards, Yumi found some friends of hers to run off with, and Kek disappeared somewhere but to where no one knew. This is how they were quickly corner by a few reporters.

"Mr. Sennen, how are you fairing in this new engagement?"

Atemu slightly cursed his luck before putting on a smile for the five reporters standing in front of him. "Yuugi and I are doing well in our relationship." He purposely kissed Yuugi's hand that he was holding to prove his point.

"Are you looking to set a wedding date anytime soon?"

Yuugi felt like rolling her eyes as they had heard that question one too many times. "No, we are taking things slow for the moment, but we are looking forward to getting married." She flashed a smile for good measures.

One of the reporters seemed to notice Joey standing just behind Yuugi and Atemu. Before Joey knew what was happening a microphone was being shoved in her face. "Who might you be? Are you a friend to Mr. Sennen and Ms. Mutou?"

"Uh…" Joey was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure what she could say that might not sound bad. There were times when reporters could twist a person's words to make the people think they said something else.

Yuugi thankfully came to the rescue as she left Atemu for a moment to stand beside her friend. "This is one of my friends from Domino. She was in town visiting so I invited her to come along to the awards."

"May I have a name?"

"Joey…" Joey told the reporter, she did not want them knowing her full name. They could decide to run background check on her just to see who she really is.

"So you are rather close with Ms. Mutou?"

"We are best friends…"

"Then maybe you could give us some insight on what Ms. Mutou was like behind the scenes while she lived in Domino."

If there was one thing Yuugi hated it was being talked about like she wasn't there. Calmly taking a deep breath, she put a hand on Joey's arm letting her know to keep her mouth shut. "If you have questions about me, please ask me and not my friends. Now if you will excuse us, we must find our seats."

Yuugi turned back to her boyfriend and gently pushed his wheelchair passed the reporters with Joey following not far behind. The reporters quickly moved onto the next victim that walked through the doors.

Joey relaxed once they were in the safety of a hallway headed toward where their seats would be in the stadium. "They are like vultures."

"Welcome to my world…" Yuugi said with a smile. "It's their jobs to hound celebrities down and find out about their lives and if they are keeping any dark secrets. I suggest you do not go anywhere without me or one of Atemu's siblings with you. I'm sure you can handle yourself, but I would hate for you to say the wrong thing."

"Oh I hear you loud and clear." Joey replied back. She in no way wanted to be the cause of Yuugi and Atemu looking bad after just getting her friendship with Yuugi on a healthy level again. "How long is this thing supposed to last?"

Yuugi lead them into the area for the celebrity seats which was on the ground level. They had special seats near the front so Atemu's wheelchair would fit somewhere. "It will take about two to three hours to finish, then there are a few hotels holding after parties and Amun promised to take us to one."

Once they found their seats they relaxed and made small talk as the seats around them started to fill. Yumi and Kek soon joined them again just before Amun's band was about to go on for the opening act.

* * *

><p>Sakura: So another chapter has finished and some interesting things have happened. Yuugi is slowly gaining control of her life while her friends are entering the dating world. Next chapter will skip the award show and get to the after party. That is when things will get even more interesting.<p>

Yumi: Review!


	21. Things I'll Never Say

**Small Note**

Sakura: It's time for another party and to get some puppyshipping in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Things I'll Never Say<strong>

The music awards lasted about three hours and then it was time for the after parties. There were after parties all over Tokyo, but the Sennen Siblings were going to a more relaxed after party at one of Tokyo's fancies hotels. Amun would have loved to go clubbing with his siblings, but since Joey and Yuugi were tagging along clubbing would have to wait for another time.

The hotel was within walking distance of the Stadium and it happened to be booked full of celebrities who had traveled in for the awards. The ball room had been closed off for only celebrities and media to keep any crazy fans out. It was set up lavish with a huge chandelier in the middle of the room and tables off to the sides so that the dance floor was clear for dancers. A simple DJ had been set up on stage playing old and new hits from artists who had been given awards that night.

As soon as the Sennen siblings showed up they were led into the ball room and shown to their own private table near the back. Celebrities of all types were on the dance floor or siting at their own tables. Most were trying to look good for the reporters and cameras hidden and not so hidden around the room, while others were talking in groups about their achievements and wealth.

Joey had to try her best to stop gasping like a crazed fan, but it was so hard when she had never been this close to any type of celebrity.

Amun had long since disappeared with Yumi as soon as they arrived, while Kek stayed with them for a few minutes until he too disappeared.

"Do they always do that?" Joey asked as she sipped her water.

Atemu nodded his head as he took the red wine the waiter offered him. "As much as they do not seem like it at home, my brothers and sister can't help but like to be in the spot light. They may not show off their wealth, but they are proud of what they have achieved."

"You wouldn't believe it from the way they are, but all three of them had to fight to get to where they are." Yuugi pointed out, she sat between the two of them and had the perfect view of the dance floor. "Amun's music took a while to take off because of his unique rock sound. Yumi used to be shy in front of cameras, but she really wanted to become an actress. It took years for her to break out of her shell. Kek was always so athletic, but until he went to college no one really saw how amazing he was at soccer."

Joey then looked across the table at Atemu, "What about you?"

"I've always had a thing for the company since I was little. My father used to take me to his work all the time. It took years for him to build the company and I knew I wanted him to keep it within the family. I'm still proving myself to my father, since he's just is not ready to let go. He never has believed I could not run the company by myself and he is not worried about my disability." Atemu explained. "It's just I think him and my mother fear me taking over, because it would mean I've grown up enough that I do not need them anymore. I'm the baby of the family so they are rather protective of me."

Yuugi reached over and held Atemu's hand. "I think they also fear of how others will treat you. The people you deal with will see the disability and try to walk all over you."

Atemu smirked at her. "I'm not that easy to just walk all over. I can hold my own."

"So did you ever come to things like this often?" Joey asked next. If she had been born into the high class life she would be one of those individuals who parties all the time.

Atemu shook his head. "No, I lived most of my life in that manor because I was ashamed of what had happened to me. It wasn't my fault, but I hate the looks I get when in public."

Joey could understand where he was coming from. "I couldn't imagine going through what you went through. I've seen others who have lost the use of their legs, but I never understood how they still live a normal life."

"It just takes a lot of love and support." Yuugi said with a smile. "He may be limited by a few things, but that doesn't change who he is."

Joey grinned at her friend. "I see why you too fell for each other. You both have so much in common, plus Yuugi has always seen past the faults of people and sees the best in them."

Those words caused Yuugi to blush. "Joey…" She hissed, while her friend just giggled.

They continued causal talk for a while until Joey excused herself to the restroom. That left Yuugi and Atemu to just relax and watch everyone else enjoying themselves.

Atemu let out a sigh, which caused Yuugi to look at him. "What?"

"It's nothing really, but sometimes I wish I could still walk." Atemu told her. "I could be out there dancing with you. I remember when we were little and would dance all the time in my parent's living room, because you wanted me to overcome my two left feet."

Yuugi could not help but giggle at the memory. "I remember those days, but it's not all bad. I'm just glad to have you with me. I would rather be sitting here with you relaxing than out there dancing."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I've noticed a lot of people staring at you looking like they would like to dance with you." Atemu pointed out. He had seen the way some of the men in the room looked at his fiancée and he did not like it.

"I only have eyes for you sweetie." Yuugi lean over and gave Atemu a kiss to make him feel better.

"Aw isn't that cute!"

Both broke apart to look in front of them. There stood a woman with long wavy blond hair and violet eyes. She wore a long V-neck dark purple dress with a slit that went to her mid-thigh on both sides. While besides her was a male about a few inches shorter than her with short dark brown hair that spiked up in a few areas and grey eyes. He wore a simple black suit with a purple shirt to match her dress.

"Mai, what are you doing here?"

Yuugi looked at her fiancée in shock and then back at the woman. "That's Mai?"

The woman now known as Mai smiled at the two. "Yes it's me, so why haven't I heard from you in the last year Atemu?"

Atemu blushed. "Well, I've been busy..."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Sure you have and you couldn't call your dear cousin and let her know you finally got engaged to the right woman." She then looked at Yuugi with another smile. "It's good to see you again doll."

"It's good to see you too Mai. What have you been up to?"

Mai and her partner sat down opposite Atemu and Yuugi. "Well I've been in Europe for a modeling job and I also took some time off to do some sightseeing."

Mai was Atemu's distant cousin on his mother's side of the family. The only reason Mai was close to the family was because she looked up to Amara as a role model. As a young girl Mai always wanted to be model and be on the cover of every magazine she could. Once she was old enough Mai moved to Tokyo to start her modeling career with Amara's help. The adult was two years older than Amun at the age of thirty, but she could still pass as being in her early twenties.

Atemu then looked at Mai's partner. "You must be Valon, correct?"

The male known as Valon nodded.

Mai blushed. "Sorry I forgot you two haven't met before. Atemu, Yuugi, this is my husband Valon. He is a well-known photographer from Australia. We met during a photo shoot I did in his hometown about ten years ago."

"How long have you been married?" Yuugi asked.

Mai smiled at Valon. "Five years now…" She then glared at Atemu. "Someone decided to miss out on that wedding."

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for not being able to make it."

Mai sighed and gave a sad smile to Atemu. "I know you were going through a tough time, but I still hate that you missed out. It would have been nice to see you there."

Atemu smiled back at her. He couldn't blame her for being upset. "I know, but I just wasn't up to traveling and I wish I could have been there too."

The small group continued talking mostly Yuugi and Valon letting Mai and Atemu catch up with each other.

* * *

><p>After a stop at the restroom, Joey made a small trip to the finger food table. The waiters were walking around with trays of finger foods for the guest, but there was no way she was going to hunt down any of them. She had no idea when the main dishes would be served and after sitting in one seat for three hours, she was hungry.<p>

The blond found small plates near the food, so she grabbed one and started to fill it. This was her first time at a party like this, so she had no idea if she was allowed to serve herself, however Joey did not see the point in having someone else bring her finger food when she was perfectly capable herself.

After picking a few different sandwiches to share with Atemu and Yuugi, she moved on to the fruit, but as she grabbed a small hand full of grapes, a few rolled off the table. Deciding it was best not to leave them there she set her plate down and kneel down to get the runaway grapes.

"I thought only dogs ate off the floor…"

"Seto!"

Joey looked up to see the Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba standing near the table now. The younger Kaiba had grabbed a plate, probably getting ready to get some food.

"Sorry about that Joey, Seto doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Mokuba said with a glare to his older brother. "Apologize to Joey now Seto…"

"It's alright Mokuba I'm sure he did not mean it." Joey said with a forced smile as she stood back up. "I'm sure he just thought I was someone else, didn't you?"

Seto stood there looking at Joey for a good long minute, before turning and leaving without saying a word.

Joey's fist clenched at her side because of that. "The nerve of that guy!"

Mokuba sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry Joey he tends to insult everyone including his family." He then grinned at the blond. "Although with the way he took off I would think he was scared to be around you."

Without another word Joey finished with her plate and headed back to Yuugi and Atemu, her mood turning slightly sour after running into Kaiba.

* * *

><p>Yuugi and Atemu had been enjoying their casual conversation with Mai and Valon when Joey came back over and pretty much slammed her plate on the table. Everyone at the table jumped and turned their eyes to the visible angered Joey.<p>

"What happened?" Yuugi bravely asked, hoping her friend's anger would not turn on her.

Joey let out a sigh and took her spot back beside Yuugi. "I ran into Mokuba and his brother at the snack table…."

"Let me guess Seto insulted you?" Atemu questioned and he was not surprised by the surprised look Joey gave him.

"How did you know?"

Atemu shrugged it off like it was nothing new. "He does it to everyone he talks to pretty much. Mostly at the people close to him, but he will sometimes insult people he doesn't know or thinks are beneath him. My father thinks he has trouble showing emotions because of his childhood."

Joey couldn't imagine going through life insulting people. "Yuugi told me Seto and Mokuba are your cousins correct?"

"Yeah," Atemu conformed. "Seto has insulted me plenty of times as a child and as an adult. He doesn't mean to hurt anyone it's just the way he is. Never in my life have I seen him cry or being caring to anyone who is not his brother. Sometimes I even see him insult his own brother, but Mokuba grew up with him so he is used to it."

"Kind of a sad way to live life," Joey pointed out. "I couldn't even imagine being like that to Serenity."

Just as Joey was starting to cool down and was introduced to Mai and Valon, two certain individuals arrived at the table. Mokuba pulled up a chair between Mai and Atemu.

"Hey guys…"

Atemu reached over and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Hey kiddo how is school?"

Mokuba grabbed Atemu's arm and pushed it away from him. "I'm not a little kid anymore Atemu, but school is fine. I'm just glad to get away for the weekend."

"I hear Mr. Ice heart is here also…" Mai said with a grin.

Mokuba sighed, but before he could talk someone appeared behind the younger Kaiba.

"I'm surprised the Ice queen as graced us with her presence." Seto restored back with a smirk.

Mai stuck out her tongue at Kaiba.

"Seto come on, can't you let loose?" Atemu asked his cousin. He rarely got to see Mokuba and Seto since they lived in Domino and he wanted tonight to be a good night.

"A CEO is not allowed to just let loose as you put it." Seto replied back as he stood his ground. "I still see the co-CEO of Sennen records is as lazy as ever."

Atemu put on a smirk that could match Kaiba's. "At least I don't have a stick up my ass and know how to have a good time."

All the others had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing, while Yuugi glared at her fiancée and slapped him upside the head. "Really Atemu..?"

Atemu shrugged. "What? He had it coming."

Once things had calm down, Joey stood up and went around to Seto. He was considered family to Yuugi and Atemu so she thought they better start over on the right foot. She held out her hand with a smile. "Hi I'm Joey, friend of Yuugi. I think we got off on the wrong foot by the snack table."

"Yeah I remember you, picking up food off the floor like a dog."

Slowly Joey's smile started to fall but she tried again. "I'm not a dog."

"I guess your right dog is not the right term for someone like you. I think mutt is a better term don't you think?"

"I'm not a freaking Mutt!" Joey shouted already losing her cool. "I dropped something so I picked it up end of story."

Seto just chuckled. "Yuugi I think the mutt needs to be put back on her leash."

Yuugi bowed her head and just prayed for the best.

Before anyone could stop her, Joey had grabbed Atemu's wine and poured it all down the front of Seto's suit. It was bad timing for sure because a few cameras caught all the action. She stuck out her tongue at Seto, before walking off and out of the ball room.

Everyone was in a state of shock, except Yuugi who quickly went after Joey to help calm her friend down. Once the shock wore off Atemu couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his mouth.

"Wow Seto, I've never seen you go at it like that with a woman. I think someone has a crush." He teased his cousin. This was turning into an exciting night.

Seto glared at Atemu before turning and walking off without another word.

Atemu watched as he made his way through the crowd pushing reporters out of his way who wanted to know what had happened. There were things Seto would never say out loud, but something in his eyes told Atemu that his cousin had the hots for a Ms. Josephine Wheeler.

* * *

><p>Sakura: The title works with Seto more than the chapter itself. I tried to picture Joey being nice to Seto, because I think in the series Joey tried to be nice to Seto but Seto push him away. This then caused their long rivalry that we fans have turned into puppyshipping. Do not worry puppyshipping fans, there will be more later along with tendershipping and bronzeshipping.<p>

Yumi: Review!


	22. Stop Standing There

**Small Note**

Sakura: Christmas will be coming up soon in about two months so I figured why not put a little Christmas in my story. It follows the timeline I've been going with and it's the best time of year to get some tendershipping, bronzeshipping, and puppyshipping really developing. This may be main Puzzleshipping, but we cannot forget my other favorite pairings.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Stop Standing There<strong>

After the little indecent at the after party of the music awards, Joey and Seto's faces had been plastered everywhere from newspapers to magazines and all over the internet. Joey had become a celebrity in her own right for making the Seto Kaiba look like a jerk. This of course did not go over well with Seto, who went back home the next day to try and fix his image. Joey still went on with her everyday life, but avoided questions on what really happened from people she ran into at school or on the streets. She wasn't used to all this attention and she hated that she had let Kaiba get under her skin.

Thankfully after a month pretty much everyone forgot about it and moved on to other news. As December rolled in Yuugi and Joey were finally able to focus on their final exams and look forward to a long winter break.

* * *

><p>Two weeks into December, Yuugi and Joey found themselves at the mall shopping for Christmas gifts the weekend after their final exams. Both girls were excited to be done with their college classes, but were also nervous about finding out their final grades later in the month. At the moment they were distracting themselves by shopping for family and friends. The mall was packed with people, but the two were in no rush.<p>

As the two left a clothing store after shopping for their friends Ryou and Malik, they passed by the food court and decided to take a snack break or in Joey's case another lunch break. While Joey filled herself on another burger with fries, Yuugi settled for a simple chocolate shake. Their bags lay besides them on the floor and Yuugi's pile was slightly bigger since she was shopping for more people. Yuugi's list was down to only trying to find something for Atemu, while Joey was left trying to figure out something for his sister. Since the two were together they would shop for each other later.

"So do you have any ideas?"

Yuugi shook her head. "It's hard shopping for a guy who pretty much has everything."

Joey had to agree with her on that. "My sister doesn't like material things and she has never hinted at anything. You have a difficult boyfriend while I have a difficult sister."

"Does your mother still plan to take you and your sister to see family on Christmas?" Yuugi asked. The week before Christmas all Yuugi's friends were going to get together before going home to their own families to celebrate in their own way. Yuugi had tried emailing Anzu to be nice and invite her but had heard nothing back. Atemu's friends were even coming in along with Seto, but Yuugi was keeping it a secret from Joey. She knew Joey was afraid to be near Seto again because she did not want to embarrass herself in front of anyone even if there were going to be no cameras or reporters at this party.

Joey nodded. "She has had it planned for months so I still have time to get Serenity something. I'm more looking forward to our party next week. It will be much more fun compared to hanging out with relatives I barely know." She then looked at her friend. "Aren't you doing something with your parents and grandpa?"

"Yeah, my parents want us to spend Christmas with Grandpa in Domino. They couldn't be there last Christmas so this year it's going to just be the four of us." Yuugi replied. She was looking forward to the trip, but she almost wished she could be with Atemu when he went to Egypt for Christmas where there would be no snow.

"You worried about being away from Atemu?" Joey couldn't help but ask. She had been watching her best friend and saw how attached she was to Atemu. They had been away from each other for ten years so she was sure a few days wouldn't matter, but you never know.

Yuugi smiled at her best friend. "If you are worried about us we will be fine. I'm not so attached that I'm going to stop him from going on vacation with his family. Besides I've been promised a trip just the two of us when they get back."

Joey's jaw dropped at that. "You're kidding me?"

"Nope!" Yuugi said with a grin. "We're going on a cruise for four days and nights."

A pout slowing formed on Joey's face. "You are so lucky. You'll have to tell me all about it."

"Maybe one day you'll have a rich boyfriend or a boyfriend in general that will spoil you."

"I highly doubt that. No rich guy or a guy with money in general would want a low class girl like me."

Yuugi reached across the table and squeezed her friend's hand. "Any guy would be lucky to have you. Don't sell yourself so short, because you never know when true love will come around." She was really hoping Seto and Joey would hit it off better this time at the party. There was a spark between the two of them she just knew it, but they were not going to realize it if they were at each other's throats.

"Let's just hope the guy I fall for isn't other jerk like Kaiba." Joey said to lighten the mood. "I'm just glad Atemu isn't like that prick. I mean come on who in the world can only show emotion through insults."

Yuugi giggled while already forming a plan in her head to get Joey and Seto together. Seto may have trouble showing his emotions, but if everything worked out the way she wanted Joey would realize that Seto wasn't as heartless as everyone thought him to be.

* * *

><p>The next week rolled around pretty fast and by the middle of the week most of Yuugi's friends and Atemu's friends had arrived at the manor. The party was not until Friday, but some had arrived a few days early just so they could all hang out like they used to. Joey, who did not have work until classes started back up, showed Tristan, Duke, and Serenity around Tokyo, while Yuugi mainly stayed close to Ryou and Malik. Bakura and Marik had been able to drop in for the party and happily stayed at the Sennen manor if only to be close to their soon-to-be girlfriends. The only two who had not showed up were Seto and Mokuba, but they promised they would be there for the party.<p>

When Friday did come around, Yuugi spent most of her time helping Amara and Yumi finish fixing up the manor. All the cleaning, cooking, and gardening staff along with the main butler was all gone for their two week holiday so it was up to the three women to fix the place up. There was no way the guys were going to help and even if Atemu wanted to, his mother did not want him hurting himself.

As Yuugi put the last few plates on the long dining room table, she heard the door open and looked up to see Malik and Ryou walk into the room.

"So what have you two been up to?"

"Malik is sulking because Marik has attached himself to your fiancée." Ryou informed Yuugi, while Malik pouted.

"I am not sulking!"

Yuugi sighed and gave her full attention to her friend. "What is there to sulk about? Marik doesn't get to see Atemu as often so it's natural for them to hang out."

Malik sigh and took a seat at the table. "It's not that he is hanging out with Atemu, because I'm not stopping him from being with his friends. I'm just upset that he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet."

Ryou and Yuugi's eyes widened.

"You are serious?" Yuugi asked. She knew Malik had a thing for Marik after talking to her, but she did not think they would become serious enough to maybe be boyfriend and girlfriend in such little time. They had barely been friends for a year.

Malik saw the looks on her friend's faces and knew of their worry. "We've gotten so close over the past few months and he keeps hinting at maybe liking me as if I would be someone he would date, but he hasn't really asked me on a date or asked if we could be a couple."

"With the way you talk I thought you two were already dating." Ryou pointed out remembering all the time she talked to Malik and how the girl could only talk non-stop about Marik.

"Do you think I'm just obsessing a little too much on him?" Malik asked worried she might scare Marik off.

Yuugi shook her head and patted her friend's shoulder. "You can't help that you like him. Marik isn't easy to read so I wish I could tell you if he likes you like that or not. I know he cares for you as a friend, because of how close the two of you have become. It may just take time for him to come out and decide to date you. He may have trust issues with girls coming after him for his money and looks."

Malik giggled. "I'll admit he is hot, but his looks and money are just a bonus. I like the way he can act silly one minute and be serious the next. He is strong and can be a bit of a show off, but I think he just wants to look good for me."

"I know how you feel." Ryou confessed as she sat down beside her friend, with Yuugi sitting on the other side of Malik. "Bakura has called me at least three times a week while I was at college asking how I was and what I was up to. He kept telling me that when we see each other again we should hang out as friends. There is so much about him that I like, but I wonder if he just wants to be friends or something more."

Yuugi smiled at her friends. "You just have to give it time. I waited ten long years before I finally found the right guy for me. I may have known Atemu longer, but I just knew that we could work out in a relationship. I care for him and even though we fight like other couples do we still talk and work things out."

Malik sighed and lean her head back staring at the ceiling. "I've dated some weird guys who only ended up breaking my heart, but I just don't understand why I think Marik would be different."

Yuugi giggled and hugged her friend. "Maybe you finally found Mr. Right."

Ryou joined in on the hug trapping Malik in-between them. "Now if only we could find Joey a date who happens to be friends with Atemu, Bakura, and Marik."

A smirk slowly worked its way onto Yuugi's face. "Oh I think I know the perfect person."

The two girls quickly listened in as Yuugi told them of her plan for Seto and Joey.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing with all the guests mingling in the living room later that night, while Amara and Yumi slaved away in the kitchen. They wanted no one coming in and messing up their Christmas dinner even if it wasn't Christmas. Outside the weather had dropped down enough for it to snow, so the ground was covered in the white fluff, but thankfully the streets were nice and clear.<p>

Seto and Mokuba were the only two who had yet to arrive, but they were running late because a project at Kaiba Corp had nearly failed and Seto had to do some last minute rescue work most of the morning and afternoon. After the project was fixed the two would take the earliest train they could to make it for the party. Thankfully Kaiba Corp would be closed the next week for Christmas holiday so Seto would not have to worry about work for a while and could enjoy his own holiday.

The time was getting close to six and dinner was to be at seven. Gifts had already been exchanged between friends while family would wait until Christmas. Yuugi had wanted to give Atemu his gift early, but Atemu had refused to open it until Christmas since he considered Yuugi a part of the family.

After most of the gift exchange, Malik nearly bull dozed Yuugi to the floor as she hugged her friend. The blond female pulled back long enough to show Yuugi her new necklace Marik had gotten her. It was a simple heart shape locket with Malik's name on the front and inside was a picture of Marik along with a small folded up note that said 'Will you be my girlfriend?'

The two girls had both squealed in delight and started into deep girl talk, so Atemu rolled away for fear of losing his hearing. Ryou joined the two gossiping girls not long after with a gift from Bakura, which was a cute stuffed bunny rabbit with diamond hair clips clipped to both its ears. The white hair female had not been one for wearing jewelry, but she did have a huge collection of hair clips for her long white hair to keep her bangs out of her face. The gift was cute and simple, but when Ryou told them what Bakura had asked while giving her the rabbit sent them into another fit of squeals and hugs.

Yuugi was extremely happy for both Malik and Ryou finally having wonderful boyfriends. It was good to see her friends smile and be in love. She just hoped Bakura and Marik treated her friends' right or they would have to answer to her.

As those three were enjoying themselves, Joey slipped out of the room to head to the rest room. Just as she was passing through the foyer, she heard someone knocking on the front door. The blond did not have a clue if anyone else was supposed to show up, but decided it was best not to leave them in the cold,so Joey hurried to the front door and opened it. The surprise written across her face clearly showed she did not in any way have any idea that these certain guests were coming.

Seto and Mokuba stood on the front porch with gifts in their hands for their cousins plus Yuugi, while bungled up to fight the cold. As soon as Seto locked eyes with Joey a glare automatically formed on his face and was directed at the blond female. She in turn gave a weak smile before high tailing it out of there to hide in the nearest bathroom. Joey was in no way a coward, but Seto gave her the creeps plus she was sure she was the last person he wanted to see after what happened just a little over a month ago.

Mokuba blinked as she watched Joey run, slowly entering the house with his brother and closing the door. The younger Kaiba set his gifts on the nearby table long enough to take off his coat and boots, before turning on his brother. "What was that about?"

Seto had just bent down to take off his boots. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Joey ran out of here like the devil himself was at her heels." Mokuba pointed out.

"Probably thought I would do something to her because of the way she treated me at that party a while back." Seto stated as he stood back up and picked up the gifts he had to carry. "Come on let's get this party over with so we can get out of here."

Mokuba rolled his eyes and picked up the gifts he had carried. His brother could be so clueless when it came to love and he hated that Seto was pushing away someone, who had really caught his interest. Sure Joey was the last person Mokuba thought of when seeing Seto with someone, but to the younger Kaiba Joey was way more interesting than all the other girls who would fall at Seto's feet wanting to be with him.

"Big brother I think you need to try and be nice to Joey during the party." He said to his older brother with a tone that said he was not to be ignored. Sometimes Mokuba wondered if he was the one who truly kept the family sane after all these years.

"Just keep her away from me and we will be fine."

* * *

><p>It was kind of hard to keep Joey away from Seto, when secretly behind Mokuba's back Ryou, Malik, and Yuugi were trying to get Seto and Joey closer. Once Joey had pulled herself out of her hiding spot, Ryou had purposely pulled Joey with her to talk to Bakura, who was talking with Seto. That had turned into an awkward conversation with Joey keeping her eyes on the floor and Seto a glare at Joey.<p>

Then after that Malik somehow got Seto and Joey to sit on the same couch in-between her and Atemu. Atemu had no idea how he had been dragged into his fiancée evil plan, but all he knew was that, he had sat on the couch to get out of the wheelchair and have a somewhat conversation with his cousin. Just when they were talking civil to each other, Malik dragged Joey over and pushed her beside Seto. This than turned into a small fight between Joey and Seto as Seto complained about the 'mutt' being too close to him. In the end Joey stepped on Seto's foot, and then stormed out of the room. Somehow Atemu feared that someone was going to die by the end of the night.

Finally during dinner, Yuugi had placed everyone in just the right places so that Joey and Seto were side by side. It was a quiet dinner to say the least, because everyone was just waiting on Joey and Seto to go at it again and start another fight. Bakura and Marik even placed bets between themselves if it would end up in a food fight. Thankfully that did not happen, but the night was still young.

When dinner was over with everyone went back into the living room to mingle some more over desserts until everyone decided to retire for the night. This is when thing got really interesting. Since Joey and Seto couldn't talk civil to each other, Yuugi decided actions were better than words.

As Joey stood watching everyone from her spot in the living room doorway, she smiled at how happy everyone was. It was the best time of the year and she was surrounded by new and old friends. While she was enjoying the moment, a certain tri-colored hair female was dragging an unhappy CEO toward the doorway.

Yuugi grinned as Kaiba tried to pull from her grip on his long sleeve shirt.

"Yuugi let me go now…"

Yuugi shook her head as she pushed him into the doorway and forced him to stand beside Joey. "No not until you two settle this fighting and be friends."

Joey turned to look at the two, before she sent a glare Seto's way. "What do you want?"

Seto did not say one word as he crossed his arms and refused to look at her.

Yuugi giggled as she calmly walk passed the two and into the living room. "Oh this will be good…" She whispered to herself as she hurried over to Marik and whispered something to him.

Marik looked over to where Seto and Joey were standing in the doorway and out of nowhere started to laugh. Bakura and Atemu looked at Marik like he had lost his mind.

"Dude what is wrong with you? I know you aren't that crazy." Bakura questioned as he tried to figure out what in the world Marik was laughing at.

The chuckles kept coming, so Marik just pointed toward what was making him laugh so much.

Atemu and Bakura followed his line of site and had to hide their own chuckles, which they sucked badly at. Seto and Joey stood in the doorway, but it was what they were standing under that had them going into laughing fits.

Everyone's eyes turned to the three laughing friends as they tried to calm themselves down, while Yuugi just stood their grinning. Her plan was slowly falling into place, now she just needed someone to point out the obvious to the two in the door way.

"What in the world is so funny?" Yumi asked wondering what had her brother in such a laughing mood.

Bakura took deep breaths to calm his racing heart, before answering her. "Those two in the doorway."

All eyes traveled to Seto and Joey and it was then they understood. Soon the whole room was laughing and the two in the doorway still had no idea what was going on.

"What in the world are you laughing at?" Seto finally snapped.

Mokuba wiped a tear from his eyes. "Big brother look above you."

Seto and Joey both looked up at the same time and their faces went deadly pale.

Mistletoe…

Everyone in the room knew what this meant, but the two in the doorway were not happy about it at all. Yuugi who was the one who planted mistletoe in almost every door way just to keep catching Atemu under it somehow knew that it would come in handy for something else.

Seto and Joey both looked at each other and at first they looked fine, until the glares were back. They both crossed their arms and looked away from each other.

"Oh don't be that way. Stop standing there and kiss her!" Atemu shouted at his cousin. Secretly he was proud of his lover, because there was no way he would have been brave enough to pull something like that off.

"I'm not kissing the dirty mutt." Seto stated. No matter how attractive the blond looked that night he was not going to kiss her.

"I'm not a mutt!" Joey shouted as she turned toward him. "Plus I wouldn't want to kiss some rich snob like you anyway."

Seto turned to face her. "I'm sure I'm a way better kisser than you anyway."

"Oh I doubt that!" Joey than smirked. "At least I don't practice with my pillow."

Seto's eyes widened at that statement in shock, before his eyes changed back to anger. "You take that back!"

Joey smiled. "Oh I'm sorry was that a secret."

"I do not kiss my pillow!"

"Sure you don't, but I can guarantee you that I'm a way better kisser than you."

Seto uncrossed his arms and looked down at Joey. "Prove it then."

"Gladly…"

The next thing that happened was unexpected and left everyone wide eyed by the event. Joey had yanked Seto by the front of his shirt down a few inches and kissed him right on the lips. The kiss only lasted less than a minute, but it was enough to shock everyone into silence.

Yuugi had no idea that, that would really work. The only thing left to figure out is if this would push Seto and Joey in the right direction and judging by the way Seto quickly dragged Joey out of the room with both their faces bright red, she had a feeling it wouldn't be long before there was a new couple in her small group of friends.

* * *

><p>Sakura: I went through three different endings for this chapter, but finally settled with this last idea. It was so hard to figure out a way to keep Joey and Seto in character with the fights they always have and get them together. Well partly together it was just one kiss, but my readers know me too well and know that puppyshipping will continue on in this story!<p>

Yumi: Review!


	23. Fall To Pieces

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **Success! This story has made it this far and it's almost done. I'm proud of myself for being able to update every week and thankfully not missing a week. Now this chapter has a bit of a time skip, but it's necessary for what is to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Fall To Pieces<strong>

Months flew by and before anyone knew it, it was summer vacation again for all college students. Yuugi had successfully completed her first year of college with no more emotional break downs. Joey had been a big help and the really great news was that they had As and Bs in all their classes for fall and spring semester. Their main goal now was to complete the last three years and then graduate with degrees in the fields they wished to get a career in.

It was around the end of May with Yuugi's 19th birthday fast approaching. So the week before the big day all the girls decided to go shopping just because they wanted to. Ryou, Malik, and Serenity were in town while others would come closer to the day of the surprise party that Yuugi had no idea about. Amara, Yumi, Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Serenity were all hanging out at the mall for a girl's day out and away from the men. Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Serenity went their own way out of view of Yuugi so they could get their friend her gifts. Amara and Yumi were keeping Yuugi busy while secretly shopping for Yuugi too. Yuugi was hard to shop for because she never really wanted anything.

As Yuugi was browsing through a book store with Yumi, she noticed a magazine with Yumi on the cover. "They are really excited about that new movie you are staring in." Yuugi mentioned as she continued to shop.

"I'm excited too. It's my first action movie in a long time and this time I'm the lead female role." Yumi gushed before her mood turned slightly sour. "Although I hate my co-star at least she plays the villain and dies in the movie."

"You mean Vivian Wong?" Yuugi asked. The past month it was all Yumi could talk about was the amazing role she got, but hating the fact that she had to work with Vivian Wong. Vivian was a well-known actress in China, but had done a few minor roles in Japan. Just as this was Yumi's first big role, this was also Vivian's, so there was a rivalry between the two for the spot light.

"Yeah, the biggest news is that she is dating the main male lead in real life so that was how she got the part." Yumi picked up a book Yuugi had put down and looked at the back to it to see what it was about. "I'm looking forward to start shooting next month, but I'm so not looking forward to working with her or her pretend boyfriend. Every movie she had been in, it has been rumored that she is dating one of her co-stars and then once the movie is in theaters for a few weeks she dumps him."

Yuugi finally found the books she was looking for and headed toward the front with Yumi to pay for them. "I'm sure her publicist has set her up on all those dates to make the movie sell better. I doubt she was in love with any of them."

Yumi agreed with her there as they walked out of the bookstore. "Vivian was the only one Atemu refused to be set up with. Both their publicists asked them to meet, so Vivian came over to our house to see him. They talked for a while, but Vivian could only talk about herself. Without really saying it, she pretty much wanted to have sex with him because of how hot he looks. Atemu was furious when she tried to put a hand up his shirt." She smiled at the memory. "Amun had to have security show her the way out, because she invaded Atemu's personal space. I think Atemu spent two hours in the shower that day after she left."

"Oh I remember the article after that!" Yuugi said as the memory dawn on her. "A month later she tried to say he had gotten her pregnant, but she had gotten pregnant by someone else just after having met Atemu."

"You knew about that?" Yumi asked surprised Yuugi hadn't returned back to Tokyo after article was published.

Yuugi nodded. "Mokuba had to explain to me what was going on. I nearly locked myself in my room for a week, because when I was little I told Atemu I would be the one to have his children." She blushed at the idea now. "It was silly, but it hurt all the same so Mokuba got me to see it was all a lie. He told me that Atemu hadn't touched the woman because if he had then Vivian would have known the truth about Atemu's handicap and told everyone about it."

"Although it could have still been true, I would have believed it was true, if I hadn't seen security throw Vivian out with my own eyes." Yumi then turned to look at Yuugi. "Are you and Atemu even thinking about children for when after you get married?"

Yuugi shrugged. "We haven't talked about children since getting back together, but I would like some. It's nice to know Atemu's accident didn't stop him from being sexual active or the able to have children."

A moment of silence took over before Yumi stopped dead in her tracks with wide eyes. Yuugi stopped too and turned to look at her. "What?"

"How would you know Atemu is sexual active?"

A bright blush took over Yuugi's face once she realized what she had said. "Well he told me of course," She said looking everywhere but Yumi in the eye.

Yumi grabbed Yuugi's hand and pulled her to the side. "Are you and him, you know?" She whispered hoping Yuugi would catch on to what she was trying to say.

"I really don't think that is any of your business." Yuugi replied hoping to drop the subject.

"Come on I won't tell anyone…"

Yuugi looked at Yumi for a minute, before sighing. "Fine, yes your brother and I are having sex, but if you tell anyone especially my parents I might just have to kill you."

Yumi grinned glad to understand why her brother had been extra happy lately in the past few months. "That would explain those good days he has been having. He is finally getting laid."

Yuugi sighed and couldn't believe she was talking to her future sister-in-law about her brother's sex life. "It only started a few weeks after Christmas, but my parents would kill me if they found out we have already taken that step in our relationship, so do not tell a soul." She stressed, because she would really like to make it to her wedding day.

"Okay I understand. I think my mother would kill Atemu if she found out he was no longer a virgin."

"He will be having sex on our wedding night, so he wouldn't have been a virgin much longer." Yuugi pointed out as they started to walk again. "What did she think we were going to do, play video games all night?"

Yumi giggled at that. "I don't know what she could be thinking, but she just hates to see her last baby getting married and turning into a man. I hate to see her if you two decide to move out."

"That day won't be any time soon so hopefully she will get used to the idea of Atemu and I having a life together." Yuugi said, "I know she loves him and I don't want to get on her bad side."

Yumi put an arm around Yuugi's shoulder. "Don't worry, she loves you and thinks you're the perfect one for Atemu. When the day comes that you two finally do get married, she will be ecstatic."

Yuugi smiled up at Yumi. "I'll be happy to have her as a mother-in-law as well as gaining two brother-in-laws, a father-in-law, and a sister-in-law."

"I already see you as a sister." Yumi pointed out. "It will just be official on your wedding day and then I'll have the joy of looking forward to having a few niece and nephews in the future."

"No children of your own?"

"I have to find Mr. Right first and I know he'll come around soon."

Yuugi smiled. "Just make sure to find someone your brothers and father approve of, so no one is trying to commit murder."

The two have a good laugh over that, before keeping a look out for Amara and Yuugi's friends.

* * *

><p>The day of Yuugi's birthday more friends and family had made it to Tokyo for the big surprise bash. The backyard of the Manor had been decorated in a color theme of reds, blacks, and purples since they were Yuugi's favorite colors. The pool was fully functioning for those who wanted to swim and there was a catering business setting up the buffet, while the cake company Amara hired would be bringing Yuugi's cake any minute. The party was set to start around two o'clock, so while everything was being set up Atemu kept Yuugi out of the house all morning.<p>

All of Yuugi's friends had showed up for the big event and that included Anzu. The young adult had been invited by Tristan to come along and enjoy Yuugi's birthday. Anzu had been reluctant to come since she had not spoken to Yuugi in over a year now, but things had changed in the past year and it was finally time to clear the air. The two girls needed talk about what happened and where they wanted to go from there. Either they would try to be friends again or it would be the last time Yuugi saw Anzu.

Joey, Ryou, and Malik had been surprised that Anzu had even showed up for the party. They were worried about how everything was going to go down. This was supposed to be a happy occasion for Yuugi and they did not want another big blow out, so all three young adults decided to confront Anzu before the party was to start.

Anzu had been standing off to the side with Duke and Tristan minding her own business when Joey, Ryou, and Malik dragged her off. They took her into the house and into the living room where no one was at the moment.

"Girls what's the big idea?" Anzu said in surprise as they closed the doors to the living room.

All three turned to her with their hands on their hips. They were glad Anzu had come, but there was no way they were going to let her mess up Yuugi's happiness.

"Why are you really here Anzu?" Joey asked getting right to the point.

Anzu looked at Joey like she had grown a second head. "I don't understand what you are saying. I'm here for Yuugi's birthday party nothing else."

"You haven't tried to get in touch with her before today." Malik pointed out. "Why finally come around on her birthday?"

Anzu glared at Malik. "I have my reasons okay. I don't have to explain myself to you three."

"Yes you do," Ryou said playing the part of mother hen as always. "You seriously hurt Yuugi by walking out on her. Everyone else has in some way contacted Yuugi and made things right with her. You are the only one who kept yourself distance from all of us, so we are not going to let you mess up Yuugi's birthday party."

Anzu knew how stubborn these three could be and there was no way they were going to let her continue through the party without telling them the truth first. "Fine if you really must know. I want to finally clear the air with Yuugi and hopefully make things right. I know I haven't tried to get in touch with her for a year, but if there is even a small chance of being her friend again I will take it."

"Why today of all days?" Malik questioned. "You could have come yesterday or any day before that."

"Listen I'll admit I was a coward. I could have come during my school breaks and seen her, but something held me back," Anzu admitted. "I was scared to see her again after what I did. I knew I would have to find a time to see her in person, because there was a chance if I tried to contact her through email or phone she would not listen to me."

Joey did not know how but she could tell Anzu was not telling them something. "What else, I know there is something you are not telling us."

Anzu sighed. "There is no point in hiding it since you will find out anyway. The reason I was brave enough to come was because Tristan and I are dating and have been for the past two months." She finally confessed to the three. "I know he has developed a friendship back with Yuugi, so he told me I needed to stop avoiding it and talk to Yuugi. I think he is worried that with him being friends with Yuugi and me and her not talking it will strain the relationship that we have just started."

By the wide eyes and shocked looked she was getting, she figure none of them saw it coming. Anzu wasn't proud that a relationship is what was pushing her to talk to Yugi, but something needed to happen before she moved forward with Tristan.

"If you must know he and I have kept in touch ever since the blow out with Yuugi. He has come to New York a few times to visit me and recently after a spring show I did, he asked me out. I had no idea that he liked me and I have to admit he is hot in his own way, so I said yes." Anzu explained with a blush on her face. "We were never really close as friends, so as we got to know each other better we realized what we were missing out on. I never thought I would be dating a sweet guy like him."

"This was really unexpected," Ryou spoke up for all of them. "So why did you push Yuugi away to begin with?"

"I had a stupid celebrity crush on Atemu," Anzu replied. "I realized now that it was stupid and I should have just gotten over it. Plus there was the betrayal I think everyone felt from Yuugi not telling us."

"It still wasn't an excuse for all of us to up and leave her like that." Joey confessed she was glad that things had worked out and she was in Yuugi's good grace again.

Ryou rolled her eyes at Joey. "Speak for yourself I was the only one who stayed beside her when she told me the truth."

Joey ruffled Ryou's hair. "Okay, so all of us minus you."

They all had a good small laugh about that, while Ryou pouted trying to fix her hair back to the way it was. Once they were all calmed down and in good moods again they figured it was time to head back to everyone else. As they walked toward the backyard, Anzu had a question for her friends.

"Who were those guys you were with?" She directed that questions more toward Ryou and Malik.

"The white hair one is Bakura he is a childhood friend of Atemu and we have been dating for about half a year now," Ryou said.

"The blond hair one is Marik he is also a childhood friend of Atemu and we have been dating for about half a year now too." Malik told her.

Anzu realized she really missed out on a lot by not staying in touch with everyone. Her next question was more directed toward Joey. "So when have you and Kaiba been friends?"

Joey blushed haven't not realized Anzu had seen her hanging around Seto. "I'm sure you know Seto is Atemu's cousin and well…"

"What?"

"Seto and her having been dating for about five months now," Malik said for Joey with a grin on her face.

"Malik!" Joey hissed at her friend.

"Well it's true."

Anzu had not been as shock about Ryou and Malik dating friends of Atemu's, but she was in a state of shock to know Joey of all people was dating the CEO of Kaiba Corp and Atemu's cousin. "You're not joking are you?"

Joey shook her head. "No, we had a rocky start, but once he opens up his heart he can be really sweet. Something about him just keeps me draw to him. I'm willing to have a relationship if he continues to communicate with me and make this relationship work."

Mokuba happened to walk up at that point. "Joey, Seto has been wondering where his puppy went…" He had this smirk on his face that could rival his older brother's.

Joey's face became bright red, as she quickly walked away in search of her boyfriend.

"Puppy?" Anzu asked not sure why they would have a puppy at the party.

Mokuba chuckled. "It's Joey's nickname Seto gave him. Seto used to call him mutt at the beginning, but Joey hated it so Seto changed it to something sweeter and Joey hadn't been able to get him to stop calling her that."

"It's just one of those things Joey will have to learn to grow and love." Ryou said which caused everyone to laugh.

After that the mood of the yard seemed to lighten up a bit as everyone mingled and talked among themselves until Yuugi and Atemu arrived for the party. It was a happy occasion that is until ten minutes before the party was to start and the birthday girl was to arrive. Amara came rushing out of the house with a look of horror on her face. She had tears rolling down her face as she hurried to her husband and clung to him.

"Dear what's wrong?" Aknamkanon asked his wife concerned with how she was acting.

"It's Atemu and Yuugi…" She cried as she tried to calm herself enough to talk, but failing miserable.

"Mom, what's wrong with Atemu and Yuugi?" Amun asked his mother as he rubbed her back. The last time he had been this upset was when... Amun shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

Sadly everyone's worries and nightmares were confirmed once Amara shouted those dreaded words.

"They've been in a car wreck!" She shouted before clinging to her husband more and burying her face in his chest.

At that moment everyone felt like their world was falling to pieces right before their eyes.

* * *

><p>Sakura: I'm sure most you hate it when you see my name pop up because that means the end of the chapter. So here is a cliffy for everyone to think over for a while, until next week when I bring out the new chapter.<p>

Yumi: Review!


	24. Remember When

**Small Note**

**Sakura: **It's time for another chapter! I hate to say it but this is the last chapter to Childhood Returns and I'm sorry that I kind of sprang it on everyone. I wasn't sure when to end this story, but then this ending hit me. I never planned on this story being this long and I ran out of ideas so I figured I better end it rather than put it on hold. So enjoy the last chapter and I do have one more surprise at the ending note.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Remember When<strong>

_Numbness was all he felt. He had a feeling of being awake, but his eyes felt heavy and he was not sure if he could open them or not. There was no pain just nothing. It was confusing all the same, because he could not remember what had happened. He knew he had gone on vacation with his siblings, but when he returned home everything else was blank or at least his brain was trying to make him forget. This did not go well over with him, so he forced himself to wake up. _

_The lights in the room were blinding at first, so he had to rub at his eyes before letting them adjust to his surroundings. Everything was white from the walls to the ceiling and judging by all the medical supplies he would have to say he was in a hospital. However he did not remember why he was in the hospital. After a minute of sitting in the hospital bed letting his mind try to remember, he heard the door to the room open. When he looked up he saw his beautiful mother walk in. _

_It took a minute for her to realize her son was awake, before she rushed over and kissed his forehead. "Oh honey you had all of us worried."_

"_Mom what's going on?"_

"_You don't remember?"_

_At the shake of her son's head the young mother explained. "You and your siblings were in a car accident on your way home. You've been in the hospital for two days now. The doctors had to sedate you after they told you the news."_

_The young man was still clearly lost at what she was talking about. "Why did they sedate me? What did they say is it something bad?"_

_A look of realization dawn on the woman's face as she realized her son was still suffering from memory loss. The doctor had told her it would take a while for her son to wrap his mind around the news. "Atemu, sweetie, I don't want you to freak out when I tell you this okay? Just stay calm and remember mommy is here for you."_

"_Mom, what's going on?"_

_His mother sighed and finally said the words they both dreaded to hear come out of anyone's mouth. "Honey, the doctors say you may never walk again."_

_It took at least a minute for those words to sink into Atemu's twelve year old mind, before he threw off his covers to see his legs. They were still there and looked perfectly normal minus a few cuts and bruises, but as he looked at them it dawned on the young boy that he couldn't feel them. Nothing at all could be felt from the waist down, even as he tried his hardest to get his legs to move. "No!"_

_Tears of frustration rolled down his face as he tried to beat the feeling back into his legs. He did not even feel the pain of the hits, which caused him to scream wanting the numbness to go away._

_Finally his mother had had enough and grabbed his wrist keeping him from hurting himself anymore. She couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face either as she wrapped her arms around her son. "It will be okay…" She kept whispering in his ear as he continued to cry._

_The door opened again at that point as his father walked in with a young eight year old Yuugi. She held tightly to Atemu's father's hand not sure what to make of the situation. "Dear is everything alright?" Aknamkanon asked his wife. He had remembered her going to check on Atemu, but then he heard the screaming._

_Amara sadly looked at her husband and shook her head. "I had to tell him again. He did not remember what happened when he woke up." She informed him while holding tightly to her son so he did not try to hurt himself again._

_The little girl hurried over to the bed and placed a hand on Atemu's leg. "Atemu, what's wrong?"_

_Atemu looked at the girl through his tears before his eyes drifted to the hand on his leg. He could not even feel her touch and something about that threw him over the edge. "Get away from me!" He yelled not sure where his sudden anger came from._

_Yuugi backed away in shock. Atemu had never been angry like that at her before. "Atemu…"_

"_Go away!" Atemu yelled again. He did not want her to see him like this._

"_Atemu, she only wants to make sure you are okay…" Amara told her son wondering where his anger was coming from._

"_I'm not okay and I never will be! I just want her gone!"_

_Yuugi did not need to be told twice as she turned and ran from the room in tears. Aknamkanon went after her to make sure she would be okay, he had no idea what was going on in his son's head, but he sure wasn't thinking straight._

_Once the two were gone Atemu buried his face in his mother's shoulder holding on to her tightly as he cried all his pain out._

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes slowly opened to a bright and clean smelling room. It was silent in the room, but noise could be heard outside the room thanks to the thin walls. A beeping monitor was heard nearby and a mask was over his nose and mouth. Atemu groaned at the aching in his body alerting the only other person in the room.<p>

"I'm so happy to see you awake!"

Atemu slowly turned his head to see his mother's worried face staring back at him. She had tear stain tracks going down her cheeks from all the crying she had been doing.

"Mother…" He whispered, before reaching up and pulling his mask off so he could talk. "Where am I?"

Amara grabbed her son's hand and squeezed it, relived that her son was alive. "The hospital, you and Yuugi were in a car wreck early today and you've been out for a few hours now. The doctors said luckily you did not have any brain damage and it would not take long for you to wake up."

As his eyes drifted to the window in the room, he saw that the sun had already gone down. He thought back on what happened earlier that day hoping to trigger some memories. The young adult remembered getting out of the house that morning with Yuugi while everyone got the surprise party ready. It was after the two got in the limo to head back home that his mind drew blanks.

"It's alright if you don't remember sweet heart. You were already knocked out when you arrived at the hospital so the doctors figure their might be some memory loss." She then reached out and hugged him. "I was so worried when I got the news."

Atemu carefully wrapped his arms around his mother hugging her back. He hated that he had worried her so much. This was the second time in his whole life that he had scared his family by being in a car accident. Neither times had been his fault, but last time he had lost his ability to walk and it worried him what this accident might have caused. However first things first he wanted to know what happened to his fiancée since remembering she had been in the limo with him.

"Where is Yuugi?" Since she was not in his room worrying over him, he almost feared the worst had happened to her.

Amara put a hand on his cheek in comfort. "She's fine, a few cuts and bruises, but nothing major is wrong. She had to have a few stitches on her arm, but it will heal. The doctors had to give her some pain killers, so she was out for about as long as you were. I believe she woke up an hour ago and Amun took her to get something to eat. There was no sense in her coming in here worrying over you on an empty stomach."

Atemu sighed in relief at the news. "She's a tough one, I'm just glad to hear she is alive. I can't believe this happened to us on her birthday." He looked at his mother and was just glad to see her finally smiling at him. "I guess I'll be here for a few days?"

"Yes, the doctors told us when we got here that you had a few cuts and bruises also just minor things, but with you being paralyzed already they want to keep you over night. You don't feel pain from the waist down, so if you have any kind of hairline fractures you wouldn't know it. They did x-rays once already and all was clear, but they want to wait and see how you feel tomorrow." Amara explained just glad she wasn't going to have to bury her son. If Atemu already didn't have a fear of vehicles, Amara felt she was going to fear ever putting her son in another car or limo again.

"Do you know what happened to cause the accident?" Atemu asked next since he didn't know what really happened.

"The most we were told was that it was a police chase," Amara replied. "The person had stolen the vehicle and led police on a high speed chase. The limo happened to be going through the intersection when the car came through. Police said that the person tried to miss the limo, but failed since he was going too fast. Surprisely after plowing into the tail in of the limo, the driver was okay and is going to jail."

"I would say Yuugi and I are lucky to be alive." Atemu said looking down at his hands. They worked fine thankfully although they felt a little sore and he was sure if he tried to move his whole body would be in pain. The last car accident he had been in did not end well, but this time around he got really lucky.

* * *

><p>A whole hour Atemu had to wait before he could see Yuugi. After his small talk with his mother, she had gone to find a doctor to let them know Atemu was awake and of course they wanted to run all kind of tests. Most were for memory and motor skills, to check and make sure he wasn't paralyzed worse than he already was. The only memories Atemu could not recall was the accident itself and Atemu wasn't sure he wanted to remember it.<p>

When everything was said and done, the doctors left and it was only a few minutes later his fiancée walked in with all his siblings and father. His mother went to stay by her husband as Yuugi threw herself into Atemu's arms and cried.

"I was so worried!" She cried out clinging tightly to him, but not too tightly so as not to hurt him.

Atemu wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. He hated when she was like this, but she had every right to be concern about him. "I'm alright Yuugi, so you don't have to worry anymore."

"But I'm always going to worry," She pulled back to wipe at her eyes. "When you saw that car coming our way and you threw yourself on top of me to protect me I thought I was going to lose you."

"I had to protect you honey." Atemu grabbed Yuugi's hands in his and smiled at her. "I would rather die than let you get hurt." The thought of Atemu dying scared everyone in the room, but there was so much sad truth behind his words. There were so many things Atemu would do to make sure Yuugi was happy and safe no matter his disability.

"I love you so much, so don't go dying on me just yet okay?" Yuugi asked trying to lighten the mood. "No dying before we get married. I want to be able to call you my husband and mean it."

Atemu kissed her hand. "I already consider you my wife now just like I did all those years ago. The only difference is I'm not going to push you away. I can't lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere, no matter what you say." Yuugi said before she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Two days Atemu ended up spending in the hospital and for those two days Yuugi stayed with him. The doctors found nothing wrong with him, but they had to be sure so as not to cause Atemu any more pain. During visiting hours Atemu and Yuugi got a few guests to come see them mostly friends, but the surprising one of all had been Anzu. At first Yuugi had not been sure what to think when Joey bought Tristan and Anzu to his and Atemu's hospital room. However unlike Anzu, she did not turn her friend away and heard her out.<p>

In the end Yuugi decided to try and be friends with Anzu again, but she knew nothing would be the same for them. It would take years to even get remotely close to where they once were, but they would at least stay in touch when Anzu returned to New York. It was nice to have all her friends back together and Yuugi couldn't ask for a better birthday gift.

* * *

><p>When the limo finally arrived at the manor, the driver quickly got out and went to the back to open the door. Amara stepped out and thanked the driver, before moving out of the way so Yuugi could get out. After both of the females were out, the driver bought Atemu's new wheelchair from the trunk to the side so Atemu could get in it.<p>

"It's great to be home," Atemu commented as his fiancée pushed him up the wheelchair ramp to the front door. "I hope I never have to visit the hospital again."

"So your telling me you wouldn't come with me if I was having a baby?" Yuugi teased him.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Of course I would dear. You know what I really meant."

"Alright you too, it's too early to be talking about children. I'm too young to be a grandmother." Amara said even though she knew they were joking with each other.

Yuugi and Atemu both laughed at that as Amara knocked on the door and the butler opened the door for them. As they all entered the manor, Yuugi and Atemu listened to how quiet it was.

"Where is everyone?" Atemu asked.

"I'm not sure…" Amara disappeared into the dark living room, so Yuugi and Atemu followed.

Once the two were in the room the lights came on and everyone jumped out yelling surprise. Yuugi and Atemu let out a scream and put hands to their fast beating hearts, they had clearly not been expecting that.

After she calmed her racing heart, Yuugi glared at her laughing friends and family. "Alright who's idea was this?"

Everyone's hands went up, which for some reason did not surprise Yuugi. "We figured since you had to spend your birthday in the hospital we would all throw a happy birthday slash welcome home party." Joey explained.

"We both appreciate the gesture, but you didn't have to nearly give us heart attacks." Atemu said still trying to get over his shock.

Amun came up and put a hand on his baby brother's shoulder. "You better get over your shock quick if you want to ask Yuugi that question."

Yuugi moved around to the front of Atemu with a confused look on her face. "Ask me what?"

Amun slipped something into Atemu's hand before quickly moving away even as his baby brother glared at his back.

"Atemu…" Atemu glaze soften as he looked at Yuugi and clutched tightly to the small box in his hands.

"I was going to ask you on your birthday, but then the accident happened and I completely forgot about it." Atemu explained as he gently took one of Yuugi's hands into his. "Yuugi, back when we were little I had the hugest crush on you. You were always so cheerful and full of life. Even if I was having a bad day you could make me smile and I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to have you as a friend. Then I got you that toy ring and asked if you would marry me. I was little and neither of us understood what real marriage was, but I was still overjoyed when you said yes. Everything was going so well until my accident, and then everything changed. I hurt those I truly loved and I pushed the one woman I wanted to remind by my side away. I regret the way I acted toward you Yuugi and you don't know how happy I was when you returned…"

Atemu opened the box he was holding and presented it to Yuugi. "I jumped at the chance to propose to you when you returned and after a year of being with you again, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I'm going to do this the right way in font of all our friends and family." He smiled at the surprised look on Yuugi's face. "Yuugi, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

The ring inside the box was the same one Atemu had given Yuugi a year ago expect this time it was a blend of a crimson and amethyst diamond into the shape of a heart. A few weeks before Yuugi's birthday, Atemu had been approached by Yugi about her ring, because the amethyst diamond had almost fallen out. An idea sparked and Atemu knew of the perfect present for his girlfriend. Amun had picked up the ring the day before the party from the jeweler, but with the accident, Atemu nearly forgot about it.

Everyone in the room was dead silent as they waited for Yuugi's response to Atemu's question, although everyone knew it was going to be yes.

Yuugi couldn't keep the smile off her face as she slipped the ring back onto her finger where it belonged. "No matter how many times you ask me the answer will always be yes." She said before leaning down and kissing her fiancée.

All the others around them had smiles on their faces glad that those two were together and would always be together.

* * *

><p>Sakura: Surprise time! So instead of ending it here, I do plan on typing one more chapter, but it will be the sequel chapter. Once I have typed and posted chapter 25 that will be it for Childhood Returns and I will hopefully move on to a new project. I hope all my readers have enjoyed this story!<p>

Yumi: Review!


	25. My Happy Ending

**Small Note**

Sakura: Welcome to the end everyone! I'm so glad to be finishing this story so I can focus on other things. I do have plans for new stories, but they will come later at the beginning of next year 2013 since I need to focus on my personal life at the moment. This story may be over, but I will still continue to write so look out for new stories in the future and check my profile every once in a while to see what is coming up next.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: My Happy Ending<strong>

**Five Years Later**

Spring time in Domino was a beautiful time as the Sakura trees were in full bloom and the weather was slowly becoming warmer. At that moment a limo had pulled up in front of a local church and the driver got out of the driver seat to open the door for the passengers. A twenty three year old Yuugi stepped out before turning back and retrieving a baby carrier. While she moved to the side the driver wheeled her husband's wheelchair beside the limo and helped Atemu get out of the vehicle. After they were both taken care of, the driver handed Atemu the baby bag, before returning to the driver seat.

The two made their way into the church where they were greeted by an usher who lead them to their seats within the church. The place was already filled with people from both sides of Ryou and Bakura's family. Most of the guests were out of their seats and taking to people they knew, while others sat in silence. When the two arrived to their seats near the front they found all of their friends there.

Joey was the first to spot the two and quickly greeted them. Her attention changed in a flash however when she caught sight of what Yuugi was carrying. "Oh is that little Aziza?"

Yuugi set the carrier down and allowed Joey to take a look at her baby girl. "Sure is, I'm sorry you all have not been able to see her sooner."

"It's no problem," Malik assured Yuugi as she also got a look at the baby. "You've only been a mother for two months, you deserve some time alone with her."

"How is little Seth doing?" Yuugi asked Joey since she did not see the little toddler anywhere.

"Seto took him to the restroom. We are finally getting the potty training down."

Mokuba chuckled. "Seto seems to be the only one who can potty-train him. Seth refuses to allow Joey to be in the bathroom with him."

Joey sighed. "I think he likes his daddy more than me."

"I never saw Seto as the type to be a father." Atemu pointed out. It had been a shock to everyone when Joey ended up pregnant and Seto stepped up as a father to Seth and lover to Joey.

As Yuugi looked around at her friends she had really noticed how much they had changed. Most of her friends were twenty three about to turn twenty four like her, while others were already twenty four. They all did not look even a day over eighteen. Atemu's few friends were all twenty five like him and still looked young enough to be high school students. It seemed the last five years had been kind to everyone.

It was two years after Seto and Joey got together that they ended up with Seth and it took until after he was born for the couple to get married. It was a struggle to keep the media from knowing Joey was pregnant by Seto without them being married, but they managed it. As far as anyone was concerned Seto had already proposed and then Joey got pregnant so they waited on the wedding. Joey sadly had to move back to Domino when she got pregnant so Seto could be near his child and she change to full online courses. Yuugi knew she would be alright without her friend for the remaining year in college and was happy for her friend. Three years of marriage and a toddler and they were still going strong. Seto was the full CEO of Kaiba Corp now since his father stepped down two years ago because of health issues. Mokuba was taking online courses for college to stay at home with their father. Joey had a degree in Business, because it had been her dream to open her own business and be the boss, but instead used her degree to work with Seto as a Secretary. It kept them close and also if their child needed them, Seto gave Joey easy hours so she would be home at a decent time.

The next to get married had been Marik and Malik not long after Seto and Joey. Malik got her degree in physical education so she could teach classes at the gyms in Egypt Marik and his father owned. Marik traveled a lot for tournaments so neither wanted kids at the moment. The two enjoyed it just being them.

After Malik, it had come as a shock for Anzu to be next to get married a semester before her graduation. She had already starred in a few Broadway shows with small parts and Tristan moved to New York to be closer to her. The two were thinking about kids already before Anzu becomes a big star. She was still young and in great shape and did not want to risk losing the chance to have kids by waiting until she was older. Tristan with his college degree was working on opening his own motorcycle shop, but at the moment worked as a mechanic on cars and motorcycles for the time being.

Yuugi and Atemu waited until after Yuugi had graduated to get married. They had a beautiful summer wedding, before doing some traveling for a year. Yuugi wanted the chance to really see the world before settling down with a family. She also went on a few trips with her parents since they did not get to see her much as a child. It was after they came back from their year of traveling that they found out Yuugi was pregnant. They had not wanted children so early, but took it as good news and prepared their home for the baby. Since they had not had the chance to figure out where they might live after getting married, they decided to stay at the Sennen Manor, so Yuugi would have the support of her family with the child. Within the year of Yuugi getting pregnant, Atemu had stepped up as full CEO of Sennen Records with advice here and there from his father. Yuugi helped out when she could, but other than that she put a full time job on hold until after Aziza was in school.

The last of their group to have yet to get married was Ryou, Bakura, Serenity and Duke. Serenity and Duke had only been dating for a year since Joey finally accepted his baby sister dating. Duke had been away for a few years promoting a game and when he got back, he and Serenity started to hang out more. They were pretty much the only people left in Domino, besides Joey and Seto. They had a love connection going and once Joey trusted Duke enough they started to date.

Ryou and Bakura were the reason everyone had gather at the church. It had taken them the longest to get married, because of commitment issues from Bakura. Ryou had been spending most of her time in England with Bakura and they ended up living together not long after they got together. Everyone thought they were going to be the first to get married, but Bakura never proposed. Ryou had almost lost all hope of Bakura wanting to get married, but after Atemu and Marik got on his tail he realized he wanted to marry Ryou. They were perfect for each other and Ryou seemed like the only one who was the perfect match to handle Bakura. She had been willing to stay and live with him even if they never got married. So once Bakura proposed the wedding had been planned and they would finally walk down the aisle.

It wasn't a few minutes later, Seto walked up to them carrying a three year old Seth with him. The toddler looked much like his father except his hair was blond. He wiggled out of Seto's arms, so Seto place him on the floor. Seth being the curious boy he was, walked up beside his mother and looked at the baby in the carrier.

Aziza looked at her cousin with adorable amethyst eyes. She took after her father except her eyes and so far she only had little black and blond hair on her head being only two months old.

"Who dis mommy?" Seth asked as he pointed to his cousin.

Joey smiled. "That's your cousin Aziza. She lives in Tokyo which is not far from here."

"She so small…"

"That's because she is a baby, but she'll grow and soon you two can play together." Joey explained, while picking up her son and moving so Anzu and Tristan could get a look at the little girl.

Malik moved back beside her husband, but her attention was turned to Atemu. "How is the family?"

"They have been good." Atemu replied. "Amun is on an America tour for his new album. Yumi is currently in England starring in her first horror movie. Kek left with his team just after Aziza was born for the new soccer season since he was only home for a week to see Aziza, they have a game today in Kyoto I believe. Lastly my parents are on another one of their cruises since my dad fully handed the company over to me."

"Amara loves every minute of those vacations." Yuugi commented glad that her in-laws were enjoying themselves. Amara seemed a lot happier since Aknamkanon stepped down to spend more time with his family. They all knew Atemu would eventually need to take over so he would be starting out young and could begin to get new clients while still taking care of the old ones. Yugi often helped with picking out new artists, but she still denied calling herself a talent scout.

They all continued to talk among themselves, catching up on what they had missed while being apart from each other. Then a few minutes later the wedding was ready to start and everyone took their seats.

* * *

><p>Once the wedding was over, everyone transferred over into the banquet hall next door to the chapel for the reception. Bakura and Ryou shared their first dance together, before Ryou briefly disappeared to change out of her wedding dress.<p>

While other guests enjoyed the food or danced, Yuugi and Atemu sat at their table tending to their daughter. Atemu was holding the little girl attempting to feed her, but it was kind of hard when everything he did seemed wrong to Yuugi. They had only done this a few times, when Yuugi needed to do something and couldn't feed her. It went find all those other times, but when Yuugi watched him he somehow wasn't doing it right in her eyes.

"You have to hold the bottle up so the milk gets to her. Also make sure she isn't drinking too fast…" Yuugi explained.

It was frustrating at times to Atemu when Yuugi was like this, but he knew she was a new mother. She would always worry about their daughter and any more future children they have. "Honey, I know how to feed Aziza would you please relax."

Yuugi sighed and lead back in her chair. "I just want to make sure she is okay."

"I know you do, but I can feed her. I've done it before and I've watched you do it." He pulled the bottle back once Aziza was done placing it on the table, before sitting her up and lightly patting her back until she burped. "This is all new to me too, but I think I can handle taking care of her."

Once little Aziza let out a burp, Atemu handed her back to Yuugi, so she could rock her back to sleep. It wasn't long with a full belly and before they knew it she was sleeping again so Yuugi put her in her carrier and made she was warm under her blanket.

"Let's make sure not to have anyone kids until Aziza is in school." Atemu said, worried about having another kid too early putting more stress on Yuugi. They had the support of their family, but they weren't always around. Yuugi was doing most of the work while Atemu was at his job and when he came home there was only so little he could do. At the moment it was easy since all Aziza did was eat, sleep, and make dirty diapers.

"I don't want to wait too long, since I want our kids to not be too far apart in age." Yugi replied back. She had been an only child growing up, but it had always been her dream to have three to four children all close to the same age. They would all be certain years apart so they could play together and help each other out as they got older.

Atemu grabbed Yuugi's hand and squeezed it. "It's no rush sweetheart. Let's enjoy the time we have with it only being Aziza."

Yuugi agreed and gave him a kiss, before they were approached by the newlyweds. Bakura was still dressed in his sharp looking tux, while Ryou had changed to a black skirt that went to her knees and a white button down shirt with a pair of simple black slip on shoes.

"So feel any different?" Yuugi asked as Ryou took a seat across from them.

Ryou shook her head and smiled at Bakura. "No and I knew I wouldn't it just feels right to be called Bakura's wife rather than his girlfriend."

Yuugi agreed. "I felt the same way on my wedding day."

Bakura grinned at Atemu. "How is parent life treating you?"

"It's not much different, we have a few sleepless nights, but they will pass. I thought I wouldn't make such a good father, but once Aziza was here I realized how natural it felt." Atemu explained. "You will understand one day when you and Ryou finally decide to have a child."

Ryou could tell the look in Bakura's eyes and calmly squeezed the hand she was holding. "We both agreed we weren't going to have children just yet. I think Bakura has a slight fear of children, but we will work on that."

Bakura gave a slight glare toward his wife. "I'm not scared of them. I just hate listening to all the crying and once they become teenagers they will become annoying."

"You were a teenager once dear."

"That's my point. Do you really want another teenage me running around?"

Atemu busted out laughing at that. "Oh Ryou would be in for it than."

Yuugi and Ryou looked at Atemu like he was crazy. "I've heard stories but was he really that bad?" Ryou asked once Atemu seemed to have calmed down.

"Oh you don't know the half of it. This guy was kicked out of homeschooling by his own parents, because they couldn't put up with him nor could his tutors. In public school the teachers hated him and Marik because they were always pulling pranks, skipping classes, and couldn't stay out of detention long enough to learn anything." Atemu told them, thinking back on all the stories he heard from his mother and from Bakura and Marik because they thought they were awesome.

Ryou looked at her husband. "How did you even graduate?" She was starting to rethink having any kids of her own.

"Marik and I spend our last two years of high school with Atemu being tutored by his mother." Bakura shivered at the memory. "She was worse than any strict high school teacher. You really never want to get on her bad sign."

Yuugi knew where Bakura was coming from. Amara was not someone to be messed with because she had a temper. "She has raised four teenagers not including Bakura and Marik for a few years of their life. She is tough when she wants to be and that is mostly why nothing bad is written about the Sennen family because she keeps everyone in top shape and well mannered."

"I knew there was hope for you. If we have any kids that turn out like you we can just send them to Amara." Ryou smiled even though Bakura silently prayed they did not turn out like him.

A new song came on that Ryou liked so Bakura stood and held out his hand. "How about another dance?"

Ryou's eyes lit up and she nodded, before taking Bakura's hand. As she stood, she turned her head to address Yuugi and Atemu. "We need to stay in touch more okay. I want also want more pictures of Aziza as she grows up." After that both were lost in the crowd of dancers as they went onto the dance floor.

"Bakura really did turn out to be the best person for Ryou." Yuugi said as she sipped her water.

"I never thought I would see Bakura settled down with anyone. I think they bring out the best in each other." Atemu mentioned back before taking Yuugi's hand in his. "I'm glad I was able to be reunited with my soul mate."

Yuugi blushed and gave Atemu a well-deserved kiss. She wasn't sure how her life would be if she never took that step and came back for the one she truly loved. It was that one risk in life that gave her a wonderful husband and beautiful daughter. All her childhood days she dreamed of being with Atemu and thankfully those childhood dreams returned to her once she was reunited with Atemu. Nothing was going to tear them apart so long as their love was true and forever growing.

**The End**


End file.
